Paperwork
by Grissom1
Summary: Grissom finds himself attracted to a young brunette he has met in San Francisco and suddenly his world along with hers changes forever. Much lighter than the others...yes there is angst but much more humor and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Paperwork**

In the beginning:

Gil Grissom stood there as he continued with the seminar. He glanced at the guy in the third row who had fallen asleep within an hour as the other students busily scribbled notes except the brunette. Her eyes were focused on him. Her pen had not moved in the last hour and he told himself she probably had gotten into the course by mistake and this would be the last time he would ever see her again because once the lecture was over, she would run to the admissions office and quickly drop the course.

He was not prepared to be suddenly peppered with questions and he stared at the brunette as she asked the first logical question of the day. He was intrigued. It made him giddy.

_There is intelligent life out there…._

He had no sooner answered the question than she had asked another one and it became a type of ping pong exercise as the other students began to glance from him to her while they chatted about things that he had not intended to put on the exam but her questions were thought provoking and fit into the material. She had taken his information and now she was expanding on it and he stood there and watched as she quickly processed each of his replies and then countered with another question.

It was then a hand shot up and he pointed at the young man.

"Is this going to be on the exam?" he nervously asked.

"No…but Ms…."

"Sidle…Sara Sidle," she quickly said.

He smiled.

"Ms. Sidle has brought out some valid points…I may need to revise my next lecture notes," he said with a grin.

It made her blush. She felt herself suddenly sliding down into the seat as the other students began to stare.

_You've done it now Sara…._

_They'll really hate you now…_

_So much for trying to make friends…_

_So much for trying not to show you have brains…._

It was her flaw. She often came across as too brainy and it often turned other students off particularly the guys who found themselves on the offensive when it came to academic desires. Sara was ambitious. She was like a sponge soaking up any and all information. She had been that way ever since she realized that her intelligence would open doors she thought impossible for a young girl who had once been a ward of the state.

It was her intelligence that had gotten her the full scholarship to attend college and she had no intention of screwing up by partying or getting involved with some boy. It was her one shot. There would be no help from family if she flunked out or lost her scholarship. Sara was alone. She had been most of her life after her mother had killed her father in a domestic violence dispute and she had been awarded to the state of California.

She had then been in and out of several foster homes before finally coming to live with a professor and his wife who took interest in her. She was given access to the campus library and began a love affair with the library being thrown out too numerous to remember for refusing to leave when it was finally time to close each night.

She stared at the entrance of the library and a sense of sadness came over her. She could remember the countless times her foster father would drive up to find her sitting on the steps as the security guard stood there with her.

"_Sara, we've talked about this," he would say in a disapproving tone._

"_I'm sorry. I needed to do some more research for a term paper," she had professed._

"_Sara, it's summer. You're not in school," Mr. Petersen said with a sigh. _

_He glanced over at her as she tucked the book down under her jacket._

"_What is it this time?" he asked._

"_Physics," she said._

"_When my wife and I decided to take in a foster child we were afraid that we were getting in over our head," he said. "We had no children of our own and we talked with others…we were warned there would be nights like this when we would have to come and pick you up after you had snuck out of the house…we just never thought it would be over a library…boys or girls…but never a library."_

_She felt a sense of fear come over her. She had been moved so many times, she knew she would find herself leaving soon. She swiped at her eyes and looked out the window. He sensed that he had made her sad and he felt very uncomfortable._

"_Sara…I didn't mean that your behavior makes us mad…it's good…we just want you to follow the rules…we worry when you're out late like this…you're only fifteen," he said._

"_I'm sorry…I won't do it again," she quickly said._

"_Good," he said with a smile._

"_Does this mean I can stay?" she asked._

_It made his heart lurch._

"_Of course you can stay! Sara, I didn't mean for you to think that we would ever send you back. You're ours now," he said._

It had been the first time she had ever felt wanted. It would be brief but then it had been long enough for her to get a sense of security that would last her for years. She saw him exit the building out of the corner of her eye and she returned to her mission.

"Mr. Grissom," she called.

He turned and smiled. "Sara…Sidle?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Another question?" he asked.

"A proposal actually," she said.

It intrigued him.

"I'm listening," he said with a devilish grin.

She gawked at the grin.

"Sara?"

"Coffee…how about coffee?" she asked.

"Coffee would be good," he said. "I'm still trying to adjust to being awake during the day."

"You stay up late?" she asked.

"You could say that," he replied

They found themselves at a small coffee shop and they spent the next three hours discussing forensic science. She filed away every tidbit of information he gave about his life. He did the same with her although he found very little given. He decided he would consider her a challenge. The pursuit of knowledge began.

"You know, I'm not going to get through my material if you keep asking so many questions," he said.

She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Why don't we make a deal?" he asked.

She was already trying to slide out of her chair and slip away.

"I won't ask any more questions," she said.

"Then I would have a really boring lecture. I might even fall asleep," he said.

It made her smile. She found herself sliding back into place.

"How about we meet here each day for question and answer time?" he said.

"I'll buy coffee," she offered.

"I'll buy lunch," he offered.

The friendship began.

He sighed as he dressed that morning and stared into the mirror. He had dreaded the lecture the moment he agreed to do it and now he was dreading the day he would have to return to Vegas. The break from the lab had been good for him. It had been Brass's idea to get away for awhile since he had felt the burn out warnings for months.

He looked down at his suitcase and knew he would have to pack soon. He sighed.

The tap at the door took him by surprise.

He opened it to find her standing there.

"I brought coffee," she said holding it up.

He felt a bit nervous having a student in his apartment.

"Sara…"

She suddenly realized the fallacy of her decision.

"I'm sorry. This probably would not look right….professor and student together in his apartment. I had forgotten about our titles," she said quickly shoving the coffee in his direction. He took it and they each felt the awkwardness.

"I'm not really a professor…I'm a CSI supervisor giving a lecture," he said.

"I'm not really a student… just an investigator," she said.

He opened the door but she refused to enter.

"I can't meet at the coffee shop today," she said.

He nodded not sure why he wished she would come inside.

"I didn't want you to show up and not know what happened. I thought the least that I could do was deliver you coffee before class," she said.

"Thanks."

She turned to leave but he caught her by the arm.

"You didn't tell me why…"

"I'm going to visit my father," she said sadly.

"You'll miss the lecture?" he asked.

"No…I'll be back…it's just I have this appointment every year with him at this time."

"I see."

She quickly turned and fled. He stood and wondered why the thought of visiting her father did not seem like a happy one. She was there in class just as she had always been. She was one of the few students who had not missed a single lecture. He noticed there were no questions from her and she sat there quietly listening.

He finished a few minutes early and once he dismissed class, he noticed she had already disappeared from her spot. He hurried out telling himself it was stupid for him to run after a student but then she wasn't just any student. She was his best student. He was a bit frustrated when he looked around and she was nowhere to be found. He walked to the coffee shop and hoped he would find her there but there was no sign of her.

He returned to his apartment and sat there sulking. He missed their conversation as well as the lunch they usually had. He pulled out his notebook and reviewed his list of things he had learned about her and found little or no notes. It bothered him. He found himself now in work mode as he picked up the phone and called admissions, having them to pull her file and then scribbled down the information that had been given.

He tucked it inside his pocket and grabbed his jacket as he headed out the door. He was not used to San Francisco but he soon found himself at her doorstep. He knocked but there was no reply. He thought to turn and leave when he heard distinct sounds coming from inside the apartment. He stepped back suddenly wishing he had never came. The moans were indisputable and he quickly added "boyfriend" to the list of things he knew about her but then decided to throw away the list altogether as he tried to hurry down the steps only to run straight into her.

"Sara?" he suddenly asked as he stared at her and then the apartment door.

"I'm sorry…did you need something…I was just coming back from work," she said.

"I was worried about you…you seemed quiet today," he said.

"Oh," she said softly. It suddenly dawned on her that they were standing in front of her apartment.

"How did you…"

"I asked admissions," he said.

She nodded. "I would ask you in but it probably wouldn't look right…"

He nodded as he fidgeted from foot to foot.

"Listen, I haven't eaten…I'll just throw these things in the apartment and then maybe we could get something to eat," she offered.

"That would be good," he said.

She walked up to the apartment but then returned.

"I think I'll just throw these in the car. I think my roommate just made up with her boyfriend," she said.

"Glad he's hers and not yours," he said without thinking.

It made him blush.

It made her smile.

They chose a different place for lunch this time. They picked up sandwiches and took them to a quiet place off the water.

"This is better…less people," he said.

"I come here often when I need a break," she said.

"Sara, you didn't seem too happy to see your father," he said.

Her smile faded as she nodded.

"I take it, you don't have a good relationship with him?" he asked.

"The best," she said. "I had the best."

He caught the past tense.

She sighed and then glanced at him.

"He was special…so very special. For a father who didn't know the first thing about raising a daughter, he did a great job," she said.

He nodded not sure if questions were appropriate or not.

"You used past tense."

"My mother died from breast cancer while I was in high school and then my father died a year ago. We used to get together on her birthday…I decided to go and visit him at the cemetery," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He felt his arm go around her before he realized what he was doing. She felt her hand on his before she realized what she was doing.

It felt right.

The final exam came and went. She was the first to arrive and the first to leave slipping out before he could notice her chair empty. He sat there and reviewed her answers and smiled as she answered each and every one correctly with a few comments to the side. She had aced it but then he didn't expect anything less.

He sighed once he had finished grading the papers and then posting the grades.

It was done.

His time here was over and it was time to pack.

He hurried to the coffee shop and was disappointed when she was not there. He took his time heading to his apartment but his heart skipped a beat the moment he noticed her car parked out front. He found her sitting crossed legged in front of his door with two cups of coffee.

He smiled but was a bit disturbed when she did not return the smile.

He quickly opened the door and invited her in.

"No more professor and student," he said.

"No more coffee and lunch," she said.

He frowned.

It was true.

"Let's have dinner," he blurted out.

It made her smile. They finished their coffee while he fiddled around the apartment taking note of the things he needed to pack and she watched as he prepared to leave her and San Francisco.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Vegas?" he asked.

"The lab, your friends, family…"

He knew she was fishing but then he had been doing the same for weeks.

"I don't miss the lab…I have few friends but the ones I do have needed to get away from me as much as I needed to get away from the job for awhile…a diversion of sorts."

She nodded.

_I'm a diversion…_

_He'll forget about me the moment he steps back into that lab…_

"The case, you've been working," he said.

"Yes?"

"You seem to be at a dead end?" he asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Could I assist?"

Her mouth dropped. For Gil Grissom to offer his assistance on a case was any lab's privilege. Her boss would be falling over himself at the thought that Grissom would want to assist.

"I'll call my boss…how long could you stay and help?" she asked.

"A couple of days," he said. "I have a few vacation days I need to spend. I could think of nothing better than to spend it with you…on this case."

She grinned until the grin spread across her face.

Dinner consisted of a nice restaurant downtown out of the way. It was followed by a slow walk in the park as they discussed every detail of the case.

He would nod from time to time listening and observing her body language as well as the inflection in her voice.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly asked.

"I'm observing," he said.

"Me?"

"The case."

"I'm not the case."

"I'm trying to get your perspective…I can usually tell how passionate a person is about a case by the way it is presented and how it is said."

"What did I tell you?"

"I think this case keeps you up at night."

_You keep me up at night…._

_Knowing that you'll be leaving soon…_

_At least I'll have you for a little while longer…_

It was different as their roles changed once more. He was now a colleague advising her on a case. They worked side by side going through every piece of evidence. She stood and watched as he skillfully reviewed every minute detail and was surprised at some of his findings. She found herself asking questions once more and she continued until they were both exhausted. He glanced at his watch and smiled.

"Times up," he said. "I think we should call it a night before the first shift arrives and realizes we've been here for sixteen hours straight."

She yawned but felt too excited to sleep. "You've come up with a different perspective…something we never thought to check…"

"Later. It can wait," he said.

She drove him home and they sat there in the car talking about the latest break in the case.

"I'm hungry," he said. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she said.

"I make a pretty good omelet," he said.

She found herself fiddling around in the kitchen while he cooked. She drifted out of the kitchen and into the rest of the apartment memorizing each and everything that belonged to him. It was a habit of sorts. She noticed the textbooks on Entomology as well as the briefcase with his initials. She then noticed the suitcase sitting on the bed along with his clothes packed neatly inside. Her stomach churned. She took note of the prescription bottle lying in the suitcase and she itched to know what it was. She jumped the moment he came to stand behind her.

"I have migraines," he said quickly.

"Oh…often?" she asked.

"Not on this trip," he smiled.

Breakfast was eaten and then they decided to go over the facts once more. She found herself on the couch while he sat in a chair. He grinned as he watched her slowly change position until she was sitting with her legs drawn up and then stretched out and then she was asleep. He placed a blanket over her and watched as she slept.

He sighed. He found himself suddenly in unfamiliar waters as he contemplated moving her to the bed and taking the couch himself. He had slept more on the couch than he had in the bed. He had never been used to sleeping in a strange bed even if it was comfortable. He quickly removed the suitcase from the bed, turning down the covers and then returned to retrieve her.

He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom placing her in the bed in one swoop but had not anticipated her clutching onto his shirt collar. He fell bringing himself fully on top of her and she rolled bringing herself to lie beside him. It was not what he had planned but then he didn't mean to suddenly feel the urge to make love to her either as she curled up beside him.

Note from author:

Welcome! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To those of you who read my work regularly, welcome back. I've missed you! If you are new, welcome! Please be sure to leave a review for each chapter. This is all that I ask of you. This story is a bit more light hearted…yes there is angst but it's nothing compared to my other work so sit back and enjoy!

Take care!

Penny


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

He slowly tried to inch himself from the bed but found the task impossible as she kept her grip on his shirt and he decided it was best to give up the retreat than to risk waking her. He closed his eyes and focused on calming the sensations running through his body. He stared at her and grinned as she snuggled up closer and brought her hand to rest on his chest. He gently swiped the hair from her face and knew that he was getting in over his head but then he was in San Francisco and Vegas was far away. He closed his eyes and slept.

She felt a pressure on her breast and her eyes shot open to find his arm lying across her. She quickly rose and found herself fully dressed as well as him. She wasn't sure if she felt relief or disappointment as she tried to pry his arm from her body. As she tried to ease off the bed, she found herself being pulled back in a death grip. She sighed. She turned slowly so that she could face him and stared into his face. It was something she had longed to do, stealing glances every now and then.

Now, she could take her time observing every inch of his face and she decided she loved every inch of him. Her finger traced his jaw line and it came to rest on the slight scar above his left eye and she wondered how he had received it. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and it was then she saw just how blue his eyes were as they opened to stare into hers.

"You wouldn't let go of my collar," he said suddenly getting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," she stuttered as they each found themselves now up and standing on opposite sides of the bed.

"We were both tired," he said in their defense.

"Fully clothed," she added.

He fidgeted now feeling embarrassed.

"I should go," she said. "I'll need to be at work soon."

He nodded.

"See you soon?" she asked.

He nodded again.

She quickly made her departure.

_Stupid Sara stupid Sara…._

_He'll take himself off the case now…_

_It'll be your fault…_

She showered and dressed not bothering to eat anything as she headed straight for the lab. She dove back into the case hoping to follow up on his new leads and have something more concrete for her boss before he found out she had managed to scare off the best criminalist their lab had ever had the fortune of working with and she would no doubt find herself unemployed by the end of the day.

_I'll be fired for sure…_

_He already thinks I'm too…_

She didn't finish the thought as she watched him approach.

"Been working long?" asked Grissom.

"Not long…just long enough to follow up on your new leads," she said.

"And?"

"I'm waiting for the results," she said.

"You know, we recently purchased some new equipment that makes this much easier."

They spent the next hour discussing equipment followed by procedures and she sat there glued to every word that slipped from his lips.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"The results….they're ready," he said.

"Oh….sorry," she said as she reached for it and then smiled at him.

"We may have a suspect," she said.

He smiled.

He stood and watched as the man was brought in for questioning. She stood beside him and they watched and listened as the man slowly confessed once the evidence was presented. They looked at one another.

"I guess your case is now closed," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she said.

There was no reason for him to stay.

He would soon find his way back to Vegas.

She knew it as well.

"Dinner," she blurted out. "Let's have dinner…it's the least I could do for your help."

"It's a date," he said.

She smiled but it faded the moment she watched him turn and walk away.

_He'll be gone soon…._

Dinner did not go as planned as they pretended to be interested in the food on their plates as they slowly watched the time inch away bit by bit.

"When do you leave?" she finally asked.

"The day after tomorrow," he said. "It was the first flight I could get." It had been a white lie. He had not wanted to leave so soon.

She nodded.

Dinner disappeared and they sat there trying to make small talk but their thoughts were on the day after tomorrow.

"Walk?" he asked.

They took a stroll down by the Golden Gate Bridge. They smiled as the man took their picture and they found themselves at a small bar. They sat and drank while pretending they were enjoying their time together.

"I wished I hadn't asked," she said.

"Asked what?" he asked.

"When you would leave…I kind of dread the next day or so now," she said.

"Me too," he said softly.

One drink was followed by another.

"Is it true what they say about Vegas?" she asked.

"That depends on what people say," he said with a slight slur.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," she said.

"I've never tested that theory," he said.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"We're not in Vegas," he said.

"I bet the same theory holds true here in San Francisco," she said.

He leaned forward so that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"What would you like to do?" he asked before he took another drink of courage.

"Sleep with you," she said surprising herself but glad that the bar was dimly lit. She quickly emptied her glass and found it full again as he waved his hand and a man appeared with bottle in hand.

"Done that," he said with a slight grin as he tried to focus on just one of her faces.

_Shit…._

_Okay, another tactic…_

"Sex…sex is good," she said proudly lifting her glass in salute and downing it in one gulp. He gawked at the feat.

"I don't have casual sex," he announced to the bar. He furrowed his eyebrow at that declaration as he decided he liked the Sara in the middle.

A few chuckled as she found her cheeks growing red.

He leaned forward then capturing the Sara in the middle, grabbing her cheeks and then brushed his lips on hers. He was proud of his boldness and he picked up the glass to find it empty. His hand went in the air and it was full again. He could get used to this.

He grinned as he took a drink.

"No sleeping… no sex… make love?" she offered as a hiccup escaped and she giggled.

He smiled just as she found herself slipping out of the chair and into the floor. He caught her just before her bottom made contact with the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he said flipping his finger in the air. He stared at her and decided he had changed his mind. The Sara on the right was much better. He looked in that direction.

"I don't make love to just anyone," he announced and she was thankful that most of the patrons had not heard the latest exchange.

She struggled to her feet and headed for the door, not knowing that he followed until she felt his hand slide into hers when he pulled her tight and whispered. She was thankful that they were now leaning against the building.

"I have an offer….we could get married…married people make love… have sex…sleep together," he said. He prized himself on his ability to think rationally as he decided that the Sara on the left was now better than the other two. It was logical but they had just finished a bottle of….she could not remember the label on the bottle but it seemed tasty after a glass or two. She decided not to remember the beers they had downed at the first restaurant. Of course there was the wine with dinner. It was wine, wasn't it? She decided she would focus on his proposal rather than the recent contents. Besides, they did not appear to be drunk. Of course, she had never been drunk before and wasn't sure how that felt.

Her brain seemed fuzzy as she found herself nodding her head as they found themselves heading down town in a taxi. They fumbled through the paperwork followed by the identification and laughed when they offered a blood sample and fingerprints but the clerk did not seem the least bit amused. They stood there arms entwined and told themselves tomorrow they would wake up and laugh at the dream they were having but it was a marvelous dream and so they hoped that the alarm clock would not go off any time soon forcing them to wake.

She rolled over and felt the pressure again on her chest and she woke suddenly to find him there partially dressed. She glanced down at herself and suddenly she was up on her feet scrambling for her clothes. She sat back down when she felt the pounding in her head and then she was rushing to the bathroom.

She sat there in the floor and prayed her stomach would stop churning as she swore she would never touch alcohol again. Her head made its way to her hands and she slowly recalled every detail of the night before and she cringed.

_I seduced Gil Grissom…_

_The greatest entomologist of all time…._

_I got him drunk…_

_Then I …_

_What the hell did we do?_

She groaned when the pounding in her head matched the pounding on the door.

"Sara?" he called.

"Could you stop…the pounding," she whispered but then realized he probably could not hear her from the pounding.

She flung open the door and stared into his face.

"Don't pound," she whispered.

"Sorry…bad huh?" he asked trying to assess her condition not wanting to admit he wasn't much better.

She sat down on the edge of the bed but then jumped back up the moment she realized what she was sitting on. He disappeared for a moment into the bathroom but then returned with a cool washcloth placing it over her forehead.

"Better?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"It's fine…I should go…I'm sorry…I'm not use to drinking," she said.

His guilt increased ten-fold.

"First time?" he asked.

"If you count that first taste of beer I snuck from my dad's bottle before getting the tongue lashing of the century…yes."

He groaned.

_Great…_

_First you start a relationship with a student…_

_Then a fellow worker…_

_Then get her drunk…_

_Then marry…._

_Seduce her..._

He groaned once more.

"Are you okay?" she asked suddenly.

"I think we made a big mistake," he said.

"Mistake?" she asked.

He fumbled through his jacket and produced the marriage certificate and handed it to her.

She stared at the document.

_Never thought my marriage would be considered a mistake…_

_What was I thinking…_

_Of course he would consider it a mistake…._

_We've just met…_

_You live in Vegas…_

_I live in San Francisco…_

She sighed.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Annulment," he said quickly. "Since we didn't….We can get it annulled."

She decided to not mention the lack of clothing and her version of the events to herself.

She nodded not wanting to talk at the moment for fear he would hear the distress in her voice. He went to the kitchen and made some coffee while she struggled to compose herself. She straightened her shoulders and walked out to sit on the bar stool.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Coffee would be good…I think…I've never nursed a hang over," she said.

"You might want to sip slowly," he cautioned.

She did.

"Look, I feel responsible for this," he said. "I'll take care of this." He said as he put the marriage certificate away.

She nodded.

"Have any other ideas what we can do on your last night here?" she asked.

It actually made them both chuckle.

"Kind of hard to top that one," he said with a grin.

"Must have gotten carried away after the second bar," she said.

"Second…we went to two bars?" he asked.

"The first one you chose was a gay bar…we slipped out after the first drink," she grinned. "I think the waiter was smitten with you. He kept blowing you kisses."

He grinned even though he felt his cheeks warming.

"How about a late lunch…after we recover from the banging in our head and then maybe a walk on the beach?" he asked.

Their last night was less eventful but more meaningful as they spent several hours walking along the beach hand in hand as they talked about the labs. Their common thread pulled them back into their other passion and they talked for the next several hours over new ideas and techniques.

"What are your plans?" he asked.

"My plans?" she asked.

"Future?" he asked.

"I don't know….maybe a couple more years in the lab and then maybe federal…not sure," she said.

"You would be such a waste in the Federal level…stay in the lab…we need good eyes like yours…I've never met anyone with as much talent as you."

"The lab is fine and Henry is nice but…"

"You're smarter than him. Find someone else…find someone you can learn from."

She stood and stared at him.

_I have…_

_But you're in Vegas…_

"You know if you're ever in Vegas…"

"I would have to be invited. I just wouldn't show up," she said.

He nodded knowing he would never be able to invite her.

She turned away knowing she would never be invited.

She drove him to the airport and they stood there letting the awkwardness return.

"So…you're really going to leave," she said.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"Thank you for working on the case," she said.

He nodded. "If you ever need any other help…"

"I'll call."

He knew she never would.

He sat there on the plane and felt his chest tighten at the thought of never seeing her again. He cursed inwardly at his inability to form any lasting relationships with anyone. The moment he met Sara he felt it was different. She was different. He could love her. He did love her but now he had left her.

He closed his eyes and dug his hands down into his pockets. He felt the marriage certificate and caressed it. As he sat there the memories slowly flooded his mind and his eyes jerked open as he remembered making love to her. It had not been a dream.

_Annulment is out of the question…._

_We consummated out marriage vows…._

_She said nothing…._

_Of course you idiot…_

_You got her drunk and then took advantage of her…._

_She doesn't remember…_

_File the papers…._

_Let her go…_

_Just a matter of paperwork…_

_I hate paperwork…._

Note from author:

We all know how Grissom hates paperwork... Please be kind and leave a review. I can't until you get into the story...Grissom will soon have his hands full. LOL

take care!

Penny


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

She paced the floor as she peeked inside the bathroom for the hundredth time telling herself, she had not waited long enough.

_Stupid Sara…._

_So stupid…_

_What were you thinking…_

_I wasn't thinking…_

_People who drink don't normally think…_

_If we were thinking, we never would have gotten married…_

_We never would have…._

_I wouldn't be standing out here praying I get the result I want…_

The thought made her stop dead in her tracks.

_What do I want…_

_I want Grissom…._

_I want…_

She suddenly sat down on the couch and sniffled. The past few weeks had been hard. She had tried to focus on her job but her thoughts kept coming back to him. She almost leaped for joy when they ran across a serial killer and she had been able to call him to compare the case to a similar case he was working in Vegas. They were both disappointed when they concluded it was not the same killer.

The phone call had at least sparked a conversation and then they were talking about his visit in San Francisco. The one phone call led to another when she called back to let him know their killer had returned after a short break and was stalking women again. Grissom and his crew had managed a break in their case and now there was a possible suspect. He hoped to see the case closed soon.

It was sad of sorts to know that a killer had become their link between one another. Phone calls came regularly as they discussed the case in detail. Grissom told himself he was acting as a consultant only but the truth was he missed her. He had never missed anyone in his life. The moment he stepped on the plane, he had wanted to get off and stay with her. It had been painful leaving her.

The others had seen the change when he returned. The persons whom he called "friends" saw the subtle change in his behavior as he suddenly found himself interested in phone messages and he checked his phone regularly. Once or twice Brass had seen the look on his face when he would answer his phone and his voice would change. The first time he couldn't quite put his finger on it but then when it happened again and again, he chuckled.

_Grissom is in love…._

He knew better than to pry. Grissom was a private man and he would never divulge much information even if he cornered him like a rat. No, he would have to go about this slowly.

"Met someone?" he blurted out. He knew that some day he would have to work on his tact.

"What?" asked Grissom as his head shot up.

"The phone calls, the looks, the tone in your voice….you've met someone," said Brass with a grin.

"It's just another colleague," he said not wishing to discuss it further.

"Right. How come you don't use that voice when you talk with me?" asked Brass as he chuckled.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," said Grissom now wishing his friend would leave so he could return her call.

"Look, I think it's great you met someone in San Francisco," he said as he stood. He turned just as he stepped out the door. "Just don't forget to do something about it."

Grissom frowned.

He was doing something.

He was calling.

He was talking.

He was…

He realized that all of the conversations had stemmed around work. He decided he would try another approach.

He locked his door despite the fact that most had left. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he had already memorized by heart. She jumped the moment her phone rang.

"Sidle," she said a bit edgy.

He heard the tension in her voice.

"Sara?"

The sound of his voice made her swallow hard. She wanted him more than ever now.

"Grissom?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.

She glanced at the bathroom and gulped down her fear.

"No…actually, your timing couldn't be better. I'm waiting on a test that just might…."

"Have a lead on the serial killer?" he asked.

"Killer?" she asked.

"I'm sorry… by the sound of your voice I thought you were referring to the serial cases. Are you working on another case?" he asked.

_Yes…..I am…._

_I'm waiting to see if we made another mistake…._

_A bigger mistake…_

_One that no doubt will have you changing your number…._

_Putting a restraining order against me…_

_Once you find out that I'm pregnant….._

_Wait…_

_I don't know that for sure…_

_I haven't even seen the test results…._

"It's another case," she said trying to calm her nerves.

"What are the details?" he asked but then wished he hadn't since he could sense the case bothered her.

"Could you hold on a minute? I need to go check these results and I'll tell you how bad it is for us," she said as she set the phone down.

She stepped into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. She stared at it and then compared it to the box. She gulped back the tears as she threw both into the trash.

He felt his heart rate accelerating as he listened to her cry. He was not prepared for this.

_Us? She said it could be bad for us…._

_Maybe she's gotten used to me helping her…_

_Maybe she knows the victim…._

_Maybe she knows the suspect…_

_Maybe she's gotten too close to the case…_

_Maybe I should go there…_

_She may need my help…_

_Shit…._

_Maybe I just want to hold her…._

She wiped her face and then blushed when she realized her phone lay on the table and he was probably still on the line. She picked up the phone and attempted her best voice.

"Good news…it seems we'll be able to close this case."

Her choice of words sent tears spilling forth.

"I'm sorry Grissom. It's been a long day and I need to finish up here. Can I call you later? No…you'll be asleep. I don't want to wake you…I'm sorry I better go," she said as she hung up the phone. She curled up on the couch and felt herself shake from the sobs. It had been too much. She had never thought she would want a family until that second when she glanced down at the pregnancy results and saw that it was negative. She was just late as usual. It had been a problem ever since she began working with the crime lab. She blamed it on the unusual hours and diet along with the stress that came with the job. Her stress had tripled since she had met Grissom.

He had not been able to get in a single word and he found himself pacing in his office. He was worried about her.

_She said it was another case…_

_Maybe it really is the serial case…_

_The man stalks brunettes….young brunettes….young professional brunettes…._

_Shit…._

_I don't like this…._

_What if she's gotten herself in a mess…._

_She wouldn't do that….._

_Yes…yes, she would…_

_She's impulsive, obsessed with her job, she wants this man…._

_I wished she wanted me…._

"Problem?" asked Brass.

It made him jump.

"Sorry…you really do have a problem. What's wrong?" asked Brass as he came and slid into a chair.

"I just got off the phone with a colleague of mine. She's working a serial case. I think it's getting rough."

"Name me a serial case that isn't rough. What's the problem?" he asked studying Grissom's face.

"I think she's gotten in over her head. The killer likes brunettes…she's a brunette. He likes young….she's young," Grissom stopped not wishing to say anything further as he visualized Sara's body lying in a crime scene.

"You think she's placed herself in jeopardy?" he asked.

Grissom nodded as he slumped down on the couch.

"This colleague….she's the person you've been calling," said Brass.

Grissom nodded not sure he was willing to tell Brass but then he knew he could trust Brass with his life.

"When does your flight leave?" asked Brass.

"Flight?" asked Grissom.

"Get your ass up and either drive or get the first flight out," said Brass.

"I uhm…."

"Things are calm around here. Go. I'll let everyone know," said Brass.

He was up suddenly grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door. He tossed some clothes into a suitcase and then picked up the phone calling for flight information but then deciding it was better to drive since he would be there sooner because the first available flight did not leave until that afternoon.

He tried to focus on the details of the case as he drove but he kept coming back to the sobs he heard and knew that something very terrible was wrong. He glanced at his watch and swore that time had purposely slowed down as the miles inched by. He stopped only for coffee and to refill the tank rushing to get back on the road. He wondered if he should go directly to the lab or her place. He chose to go by her apartment.

He hesitated a moment not sure of himself as he stood there. He knocked anyway.

Sara swiped at her eyes as she stood and listened. The knock came once more and she groaned. She was in no condition to talk with anyone at the moment. She was relieved it was her day off and she was determined to wallow in self pity for at least a few more hours before picking herself up and calling Grissom. Just the thought of him brought back the tears and she sat back down and covered her mouth to cover the sobs once again.

She jumped when her phone rang and she flipped it open.

"Sidle," she managed to get out.

"Sara?"

She closed her eyes and forced her voice to remain calm.

"Grissom?"

"I was worried about you," he said.

"Me too," she said not thinking.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

"I uhm…there's someone at the door," she said getting up now and heading toward the door.

"If you open it, we could talk," he said.

She opened the door and they stood there staring at each other with phones still in hand.

"Hey," he managed to get out.

He watched as the tear slipped down her cheek but she quickly swiped at it.

She looked confused but yet she pulled him close to her and he was glad he came.

He stepped inside as she closed the door not letting go of him.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

_We got married…._

_We had sex…_

_You left…._

_I missed you horribly…_

_I thought I was pregnant…_

_I took a pregnancy test…._

_It was negative…._

_I wanted it to be positive…_

"Just a bad week….no leads on the serial killer," she lied. She actually liked working on the case since it was the only case lately that had made her think. She liked to think. She liked making her mind concentrate. She liked to think of something or someone other than Grissom. She loved Grissom. She felt the tightness in her chest and decided this was what it felt like to have your heart break.

He glanced around.

"My room mate moved out. She's living with her boyfriend."

"I came to help….with the case," he said.

_The case…._

_He's interested in the case only…._

_Two minds energetic for a good mystery…_

_Nothing more…_

She turned away feeling the first splinter.

"It wasn't necessary," she said.

He suddenly felt as though he had made a huge mistake.

_She doesn't want my help…._

_She wants to do this on her own…_

_I've stepped on her toes…._

_I should have known she would want to do this on her own…._

_Shit…_

He suddenly felt very tired as the last twenty four hours began to creep into his bones.

"I was worried about you," he said running his hand through his hair. "You…were crying."

She whirled around now to face him.

"Did you come for the case or me?" she asked boldly not caring if the answer would hurt since she already felt the second splinter of her heart.

"You," he said without thinking.

She found herself now in his arms as she kissed him longingly. He felt a shiver run down his back and returned the kiss ignoring the small voice of reason that told him he should keep his distance and keep it professional. He ignored the small voice with each step toward the bedroom as she led him there pulling back the covers while holding his hand.

"You're tired," she said. "You haven't slept in awhile."

He nodded with a slight smile.

"Do you think it's wise for me to stay…."

"We're not professor and student or even colleagues…we share the same job in different cities…we can share a bed," she said holding her breath that he would accept the invitation.

He turned and headed toward the door and she felt the third splinter of her heart.

"I'll just get my suitcase," he said.

She felt a bit lightheaded at the idea that soon they would be in bed together. She opened the drawer and glanced down at the condoms in the drawer.

_No mistakes this time…._

_But then last time wasn't a mistake either…_

_Get a hold of yourself Sara…._

_This doesn't mean he wants to…._

She was startled when he returned and set the suitcase down. He grabbed some things and then disappeared into the bathroom while she slid in between the covers. He changed clothes and stared at himself in the mirror.

_We shouldn't be doing this…._

_She's young and has her whole life ahead of her…_

_I've had mine…._

He sighed as he struggled with his emotions. He glanced down and felt the air knocked out of him when he noticed the pregnancy box. The test stick lay there and he saw the results. He glanced back at the door and even for Grissom he managed to put the pieces together.

_On our wedding night we…._

_She thought she was pregnant…._

_She's not…._

_She was crying…_

_She wanted it to be positive…._

_She wants a family…_

_She deserves someone younger…._

_Not me…_

_She deserves someone so much better than me…_

He stepped out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"Sara…."

"Come to bed," she said as she yawned.

He was exhausted and he pushed the small voice away and joined her.

Note from author:

Thanks for the reviews. Please be kind and leave one with each chapter. It's all I ask…

Take care!

Penny


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

He was surprised when he managed to get to sleep despite the fact that he fought to keep his emotions under control and not make love to her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her arms around his waist. It felt good to have her there so close. She woke first as she lay there and stared at him. He was sound asleep and she studied every inch of his face while he lay there so close. Bright blue eyes suddenly returned the stare and he smiled at her.

"Did you sleep?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good," he said. "You know when I heard you so upset it really bothered me that you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I consider you my closest friend. Friends help one another," he said.

He ignored the slight tensing of her body as he spoke.

"I always want us to be friends," he said quickly. "I want to know that nothing will come between our friendship. I trust you…there's not many people I trust."

He looked at her and she understood. He was offering her his trust and friendship but nothing more. It would have to be enough if she hoped to have any kind of relationship with him. She felt the fourth splinter of her heart as she swallowed hard.

"Friends….good friends always," she whispered.

"What happens in San Francisco stays in San Francisco," he whispered.

"Always," she said softly. She looked away now as she tried not to show the disappointment but he turned her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Would you like me to review your serial case while I'm here?" he offered.

She nodded. She would have offered to let him do anything if it meant he would be staying longer.

He started to get up but she held onto him for a moment.

"Thank you…for coming," she said. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. It made him waiver. He wanted her. He watched as she slipped out of the bed and it was then that he noticed she had nothing but a T-shirt on. It left little for the imagination as her nipples protruded from the thin clothing. He gulped forcing himself to turn away.

She casually walked past the bed and into the living room. She returned with a folder and sat down on the edge of the bed. She handed him the folder as he tried to divert his eyes from her long slender legs that were mere inches from his hands. He took the folder clearing his throat and tried to focus on the contents. He could already feel her warmth from beneath the covers and he resisted the temptation to fling the folder into the floor and grab her.

"Talk me through what you know," he said trying to pull her into the case hoping she would not look so seductive sitting there beside him.

Sara's lips curved slightly as she began to bring him up to date on the case. She had him lay the folder on top of the covers as she slipped out photo after photo of each murder. With each detail his attention was drawn to the faces of each of the victims. He glanced up once or twice as he listened intently now forgetting she was nearly naked in front of him. His hands flipped through each photo along with the police report of each crime. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment as she saw himself disengaging from her and now become fully engrossed in the case.

"There's definitely a resemblance in each of the victims," he said. "He likes…"

"Women who look like me," she said which made his head jerk up.

"My boss keeps telling me I'm a dead ringer for…."

"Your boss should focus on the evidence…"

"He does. He thinks if we could send out a decoy then maybe we could…"

"You're not going to be a decoy!" he said raising his voice causing her to stare at him.

"I'm not….he never insinuated that I should be the decoy…besides he would never let me," she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Sara, no one should ever attempt to be a decoy with this killer. He's too good. Only someone stupid and naïve would allow herself to be a decoy," he said staring directly into her brown eyes as if pleading with her.

"Like I said, he would never…"

"You should never…."

"I never said I wanted to but if it was a way to catch this monster then…"

He quickly grabbed her hand. "No! It's not the way to capture this monster."

She gulped feeling his anger.

He loosened his grip on her hand now regretting his action.

"Promise me, you won't ever put yourself in that kind of danger," he said.

She sat there dumbfounded.

_You care…._

_You really care…._

_But as a friend or…._

_Is it something more…._

She took the contents of the folder and stood.

"I'm not sure I can do that….I might be tempted if asked," she said as she turned leaving him to sit there and fume. He watched as she left but she quickly returned to the bed laying on top of the covers and purposely ignored the slight breeze she felt. He gulped and she tried not to notice as he gawked at her near nude body now lying beside him.

"Henry would never let me attempt that so don't worry," she said purposely folding her legs up and crossing them together. The breeze became more apparent and yet it was ignored by her but not Grissom.

He swallowed hard as he tried to tear his eyes from the bare bottom that was now exposed except for the small bikini panties that she wore. The panties had tiny hearts and he found himself counting them.

_Twelve, thirteen, fourteen…._

He gulped.

"Grissom?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" he suddenly said realizing he had been lost in the panties.

"Would you mind rubbing my calf? I seem to have a slight cramp," she lied.

He swallowed staring at the bare legs before him.

"Cramp…leg?" he managed to get out.

"Yes…the right one," she said.

He started to reach for it but stopped himself. He got out of bed and pulled her up as well.

"I found that walking always helps a cramp," he said triumphantly.

"Thanks," she murmured. She stood but then got tangled in the bed covers on the side of the bed and found herself falling straight into his arms. He caught her. He stood there now feeling her breasts against his chest and he closed his eyes trying very hard not to lose what little control he had left. She glanced at him now and saw him close his eyes, the slight glimpse of pain evident on his face. She stepped away.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she walked over and slipped on a robe that was lying on a chair.

"Breakfast?" she offered as she turned away.

He wasn't sure what had just happened but he suddenly took control of his emotions.

"Breakfast would be good…I could help," he said.

"I'm not sure I could do omelets as well as you but…"

"Omelet it is," he said as he followed her into the kitchen.

They reviewed the evidence once more on the case and he gave his opinion on the type of person they were seeking. She scribbled down the notes keeping her eyes on the paper before her. When they glanced up, hours had passed. Dinner was ordered in as they sat there in the living room with the information now spread out over the floor. She walked through each piece visualizing each crime scene in her head. She stared at the last victim taking note of the position of the body and the clothing. She had not been aware until that moment how much she wanted to catch the man. He saw the determination in her eyes and it made him afraid.

He was startled by the knocking on the door but she remained fixed on the photos ignoring the knock.

"Sara?"

She glanced up when she heard her name and then realized the knocking had become persistent.

"Sorry…I was…"

"Working," he grinned.

She opened the door and soon they were sitting on the bar stools eating the Chinese. She nibbled as she stared intently at the evidence on the floor.

He reached over with his hand and turned her face so that she was facing him.

"Break time," he said.

She nodded but then suddenly she was up and returning to the police reports thumbing through each of them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something….some connection…that ties them all together….it's the way he chooses his victims," she said.

"Sara it could be based on physical…"

"If it was solely based on physical then I am the obvious candidate…" she stopped wishing she had not said anything.

"Henry's really going to use a decoy isn't he?" he asked.

"It's not going to be me," she said.

"No, it's not!" he said angrily.

"Look, I'm not going to volunteer," she said not sure she was telling the truth but not wanting him to be angry.

"Good," he said quietly.

She yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little…I haven't been sleeping very well," she admitted.

"Get some sleep," he said.

"What about you?"

"I'm used to being up at night," he said.

She wished she had not admitted she was tired.

"I could go a few more hours," she said.

"Sara, you don't have to stay up just because of me," he said.

"Another hour or so and then I'll call it a night," she said returning to the photos.

He nodded as he stood getting another cup of coffee.

"Could you pour me another cup?" she asked.

"Wouldn't that keep you awake?" he frowned.

"No…no…caffeine doesn't keep me up," she lied.

She wondered how many lies would cross her lips before he left.

He handed her the cup hesitantly and sat back down to review the police reports once more.

She took the photos and stared at them. She could imagine the terror each of the women must have felt right before he killed them. It sent a shiver down her back. She closed her eyes and visualized the crime scenes once more and soon she was sound asleep. He glanced over and grinned as she lay there on the couch. He left the photos in her hands not wanting to risk waking her as he continued to work. As the hours passed, she began to stir and suddenly she jerked awake letting the pictures fall to the floor.

"Sara?"

She gasped trying to catch her breath as she tried to control the trembling in her hands.

"Sara?" he tried once more.

"Sorry. I must have fallen asleep," she said.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"I dreamed I heard someone reciting Shakespeare right before I felt someone grab me from behind," she said. "It must have been the extra coffee," she said trying to lighten things.

"Sara, did any of the victims read Shakespeare?"

"Each of the women had lots of books in their apartment. There were lots of literature…but yes each owned a book of Shakespeare."

"Same book?" he asked.

She thought for a moment as the color drained from her face. "Yes."

"Do you remember which book?" he asked.

"Shakespeare's Sonnets," she said softly.

"Maybe the women frequent the same bookstore and this is where he is choosing the victims," he said.

She nodded once more.

"Any local book stores?" he asked.

She nodded once again.

"Books of Distinction," she said.

"This book store is near each of the victims?" he asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yes," she said staring at the last victim.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you frequent this book store?" he asked.

"Yes…I do," she said.

He swallowed hard.

"When was the last time you visited this book store?" he asked.

"Last week…a gentleman there recommended a book," she said.

"A book?"

"Yes, Shakespeare's Sonnets," she said.

They both swallowed hard.

"Sara, where is the book?" he asked.

She glanced under the couch and their eyes met.

He started to reach for it but she stopped him.

"I'll get a pair of gloves from my kit," she said.

He put on the gloves and reached for the book flipping through the pages. He glanced up at her.

"Have you read any of this book?" he asked.

"I opened it that day but then…no…I set it under the couch and forgot about it."

He checked the book once more and then stopped when he noticed a page had been marked.

"Page eight is marked. Did you mark it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"There are seven victims," he said. "Perhaps he has already chosen number eight."

They stared at one another.

"We'll need to check the other victims to see if their books are marked also," he said.

She nodded slightly.

"Sara, could you identify the man who recommended the book to you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good. I think we need to call Henry right now and check the other books so we can talk to the DA."

She nodded.

He squeezed her hand.

The next hours were a flurry of activity as they revisited each crime scene and collected each book. Sara felt the lump in her throat tighten with each confirmation. Just as Grissom had suspected, each book was marked. They were taken into evidence and they sat there waiting for a match on the finger prints. When there was a match, Sara stared at the man who had recommended the book to her.

"That's him," she said.

Henry smiled as the warrant was issued.

A few hours later, Sara watched as the man sat in the interrogation room. His eyes were cold as he stared at the photos of each of the victims. A slight smile crossed his face as he stared directly at her. She knew he could not see her but she sensed he knew she was there.

"Good girl," smiled Henry. "I said you were a dead ringer for one of those women."

Sara stood there motionless.

"I think we're going to call it a day," said Grissom pulling Sara away by the arm.

"Take off…hell take a week off…you've earned it Sidle," he said. "I'll cover the press."

Sara felt herself being led out. Nothing was said until they arrived at her apartment. He opened the passenger side of the car but she remained seated there. He knelt down so that they were facing one another.

"Let's go inside," he said quietly.

Once inside, Grissom locked the door.

"You need to sleep," he said.

She nodded and he watched as she went into the bathroom. She returned shortly dressed in a pair of sweats. He pulled back the covers and she slipped in between the covers. He started to get up but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay," she pleaded.

He nodded kissing her gently on the forehead. He disappeared but returned taking her into his arms. He breathed in deeply knowing that if he had not come, she might have been the next victim. She swallowed hard knowing that if he had not come, she would have been the next victim.

"Try to sleep," he whispered. "I'm here."

She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

He kissed her gently on the lips and once he was certain she was asleep he let himself feel the fear that he might have lost her. It scared the hell out of him as he tightened his hold on her.

They spent the next couple of days enjoying the beach. They stood there with arms entwined as they enjoyed the solitude.

"You have to leave tomorrow, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes…I do."

"Miss Vegas?"

"I'll miss you."

She gulped back the tears.

"Friends….forever?" she asked.

"Friends forever," he whispered. He wasn't sure how he had managed but they had remained friends without crossing the line. He had wanted to make love to her so many times but he resisted not wanting to give her any false hope of a future together. She told herself she would let the tears come as soon as he left. It had been difficult not wanting to seduce him but she wanted him to leave with a clear conscious and she knew he would not be able to do that if they became romantically involved.

They said their goodbyes once more as he walked back out of her life and returned to Vegas.

Note from author:

Guess who comes to Vegas? Thanks to those are being faithful and leaving a review with each chapter. It means a lot. Some of you have asked where I got the idea and frankly it was from a reader. Remember when I asked for ideas before the last story ended? Thanks to Peggy for the idea! Now I know you guys want to get this heated up...believe me it does when sara comes to Vegas so be patient we're getting to the present. We just needed some background for future story line...

Take care!

Penny


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

She wasn't prepared for the invitation when he made it but she was sure he had finally come to realize that he wanted her. She packed her suitcase and arrived in Vegas not even bothering to unpack but headed straight to him.

"I don't even have to turn around, Sara Sidle," he said with a huge smile.

"That's me," she said feeling giddy to see him once more.

He confided in her as she listened to every word.

He called her.

He needed her.

He was here.

She was here.

Things would be different.

She wrapped up the investigation in record time and she felt the same sense of lightheadedness she had felt all those months ago when they had shared a bed. Her patience had paid off. After months of just phone calls and a few emails, he had asked her to come. He was willing to have her as part of his life.

He was now offering her a position here. She would be with him. She would work with him. She would learn from him. She would get him to love her. She already had his friendship and his trust. Love would surely follow soon since they would now be working side by side. She turned in her resignation, packed up her things and found herself looking for a place to live.

He seemed different but then they were busy.

He was busy clearing away the debris from the death of an employee and she was busy forming a life in Vegas.

She told herself if she were patient then soon things would fall into place and he would be coming to her apartment, spending time with her, having meals with her, sharing a bed with her and she would finally have Gil Grissom.

She kept a distance from the others not wanting to reveal her past with Grissom. It was their secret; one she intended to keep. As the weeks turned into months, she became disheartened by his lack of appreciation for all that she had done for him.

She had given up her career in San Francisco.

She had given up her friendship with others.

She moved hundreds of miles at his request.

She had changed from day shift to graveyard and spent weeks without sleep trying to force her body to make the adjustment and yet he did not come.

There were no visits.

There were no offers of breakfast or dinner or walks or time spent at her place.

She was alone.

She stood there in his doorway and waited for him to look up.

He smiled but she did not return it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked pulling off his glasses to set them on the desk.

"We don't do things together anymore," she whispered.

He swallowed hard hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Sara…I'm your boss. I can't do things with you…like we did before," he said quietly.

"You knew this when you offered me the job?" she asked.

"Friends," he reminded her.

She hated the word now.

She didn't want to be his friend.

She wanted more.

"We could…we did before and yet you said we were friends," she countered.

"What happened in…"

She turned and walked away not wishing for him to see the tears that now pooled in her eyes.

This had been a mistake.

It had been a mistake to turn in her resignation, to move, to give up her friends and life, to trade the light for darkness. She had always been a private person trying to hide her past and only speaking of her foster parents. She had learned to keep secrets long before her secret about Grissom. Secrets were a part of Sara's life. Even still, she had managed to have friends and she enjoyed spending time with them. She had been willing to give them up in exchange for Grissom. She did not have Grissom. She had nothing but work. Now, there was no one.

She felt a slight tug on her arm and her heart skipped a beat.

_He's changed his mind…._

_He does want more…_

She turned around to face Nick.

Her face fell and he stepped back.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked.

"No…no you didn't. I'm just a little homesick," she lied. She was good at telling lies. It was part of the change that began once she met Grissom.

He smiled. "I get homesick too. Want to catch a beer with us?"

She glanced around.

"Warrick and I…we might invite Greg if he's nice," he said.

She looked back towards Grissom's office.

"Sure. A beer would be nice," she said not caring if she added another lie to the list.

He sat there in his office and cursed inwardly. He had watched her struggle the last couple of weeks but knew he could not offer anything. He was now her boss.

_What the hell was I thinking offering her a job?_

_I could have gotten her a job on another shift…._

_We could be…._

_She needs someone younger…_

_Someone she can marry and have a life with…_

_Someone who won't get her drunk and take advantage of her…_

_Someone like…_

_Nick or…._

The thought of seeing her with someone else made him weak in the knees. He had a moment of weakness when Holly had been killed. It reminded him that he had almost lost Sara just months ago to a serial killer. He still had nightmares about it. When Holly died, he immediately turned to Sara. It was second nature to share everything with her. When he needed someone for the investigation he knew he could trust her. He trusted only her. When he saw her once again he wanted her to stay. He needed her to stay. He did not think she would want something more than friendship. He thought she had gotten past that but now he knew her feelings had not changed.

She sat there in his apartment as they passed around another bottle. She finished hers off and grabbed for another one. Nick glanced at her.

"Sar, are you used to drinking?" he asked.

"Nope," she said smiling. "I'll probably getting drunk and do something stupid like I did last time."

Nick grinned as Greg leaned forward now interested in the conversation.

"What did you do last time?" he asked.

"I seduced my professor," she said.

"I bet you got an A," said Greg grinning.

"Yes, I did," she said as she turned up the bottle.

Warrick looked at Nick.

"We better end this get together while we can all find our way home," he said standing.

"Night," called Nick as he watched Warrick leave.

Sara leaned over to Nick. "He doesn't much like me because of the investigation."

"He knew you had to do it," said Nick.

"Still, my coming here was a big mistake."

"No, it wasn't," said Greg.

Nick smiled as he leaned over and whispered to Sara. "I think the boy has a crush on you."

"At least somebody cares," she said with a sniffle.

"Okay, Greg it's time you said goodnight," said Nick as he pushed the young man out as he protested.

"I could take Sara home," he offered.

"Good try," said Nick as he closed the door in his face.

He turned and watched as she finished off the beer and then grabbed another one.

"Broken heart?" he asked.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"Been there a few times myself," he said. "How about we get you home?"

She nodded as she tried to stand but suddenly found herself falling. He caught her as she sat her back down on the couch.

"I think I better carry you," he said. "I'll just get my keys."

When he returned, she was curled up in his bed sound asleep. He chuckled as he pulled the covers up. He then grabbed a blanket and crashed on the couch.

Grissom sat there staring at the others as he handed out assignments. Sara kept a tight grip on the coffee cup in front of her. Grissom watched as Nick leaned over and whispered something to her causing her to grin slightly. He glanced at the lab results that Warrick handed to him and could not help but overhear the conversation.

"So Sara did you spend the night with Nick last night?" asked Greg.

Sara stared at the young man.

"Let's just say I slept in his bed," she said as she sipped the coffee.

The remark made Grissom's jaw clench tightly.

"You could come over to my place and have a few beers," offered Greg.

"No thanks. I like sleeping at Nick's," she said with a smile.

Warrick and Nick chuckled as Grissom clenched his fist under the table.

"Is there something funny?" asked Grissom.

The others were silent.

He glanced at Sara as she continued to sip on the coffee.

"Sara, you're with me," he said.

Their eyes locked.

"Are you sure?" she suddenly asked. "I could be happy with Nick. We're good together."

The others stared at Grissom and then Sara.

"I make the assignments," he challenged.

"You're the boss," she returned.

"You're my employee," he shot back.

She felt her stomach lurch and she sipped on the coffee once more.

As the others were dismissed, Nick leaned down and whispered softly into Sara's ear.

"You can sleep in my bed any time."

Grissom read his lips word for word. His jaw twitched.

_Nick isn't her type…._

_She deserves someone better…._

_He would never be able to give her…._

He groaned inwardly at the thought of her making love to Nick. It angered him that after just a few months of her arrival, she had already jumped into bed with someone else.

He barked at her several times not bothering to hide his discontent. She ignored each jab or hurtful statement but kept her eyes focused on the job. They spent the remainder of the shift on the scene and then worked over into a double. She tried to cover the nausea a few times but it was obvious after a few hours.

"Sara, if you're going to work here then I suggest you avoid the hangovers by not drinking," he snarled.

She stood closing her eyes and forcing her stomach to obey. When she opened them he was staring at her.

"For your information I never drank until I met you! Nick asked me to come along with them and I accepted. It's the first time anyone has offered any kind of friendship to me since I came here to this place. I'm sorry that I got carried away because I was homesick and just wanted to be with someone," she stopped as she covered her mouth and ran out of the house.

He found her leaning up against the Denali.

"You okay?" he asked quietly glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

"I'm fine," she lied. She chuckled to herself as she found herself adding to the list of lies. She would soon find herself using those two words over and over.

"Sara…"

"I get it," she said squaring her shoulders and returning to work.

His shoulders slumped as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

The months passed as he watched her from a distance. She became close friends with the others spending time with each of them. He was glad she had them and told himself over and over he was doing the right thing. There were the occasional flirtatious moments between the two but he kept her at a distance always mindful of their roles. There were tense moments as they each struggled with the attraction they each felt. She pursued while he avoided.

She would get tired and decide to stop the pursuit but then he would spend time with her and she would begin the pursuit again. It was a strange relationship but then he didn't care as long as she was a part of his life. He told himself he could live like this but then he reminded himself he had not pursued the relationship because he wanted her to find someone else. As time passed, he no longer wished that. He cursed inwardly at his inability to let her go. It made him sad. It made her sad. Soon, she would change their relationship.

Note from author:

Thanks so much for reading along and leaving a review. We are about to get to the present.

Take care!

Penny


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Years later:

"You think we can get a confession?" asked Brass.

"Not sure…it depends on if he has a conscious," said Grissom.

"We have nothing else," said Brass.

Grissom sat there and listened as Brass grilled Lurie. He knew there would be no confession.

"Thank you for your time and your theories, but you said it yourself:

You don't have a case."

As Lurie and his attorney started to leave, Grissom heard himself speaking. He was just as surprised as Brass when he addressed the doctor.

"It's sad, isn't it, doc? Guys like us. Couple of middle-aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives," said Grissom quietly.

Lurie stopped and listened.

"The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden ... we get a second chance." Grissom stared at Lurie as he spoke not caring that Brass sat there and listened to the confession.

"Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her."

Grissom looked down at his pad. "I couldn't do it."

"But you did. You risked it all." Grissom glared at Lurie making him look away. It did not matter to Grissom; he knew the truth and did not need to see it reflected in Lurie's eyes.

"And she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else and you were lost so you took her life."

"You killed them both, and now you have nothing."

Vincent Lurie responded quietly, "I'm still here."

"Are you?" asked Grissom.

She stood there and listened as she saw the emotions play across his face.

_I've had enough…._

_Time to let go…_

_He's never going to come around…_

_Leave it alone Sara…._

_Let the past go…_

It was Brass who found her later sitting in her car and he tapped on the window startling her.

"Hey Kiddo, I haven't eaten all day. You mind keeping an old man company at the diner?" he asked.

She followed him to the diner and he waited at the door until she parked. They scooted into a booth in the back and ordered. He kept his eyes from her face knowing full well what he was about to see and he tried to formulate the right words in his head before looking at her. He heard a sniffle or two but yet he kept his eyes down. It wasn't until she cursed that he looked up to see her with napkin dabbing at her eyes and he saw the damage that had been done that night.

"He didn't mean it," said Brass.

"Yes, he did," said Sara. "I've had enough."

"He's never been in a relationship before," he countered.

_Bullshit…_

"Jim, I've been waiting long enough. He doesn't want a relationship with me. Besides, I don't want him to risk…."

"Listen, that was the bullshit part…we were trying to get Lurie to confess. I thought he made a pretty good pitch to him but the doctor didn't fall for it."

"It wasn't a pitch. I saw his face. His feelings were genuine. That's it. I'm done."

"So you're giving up?"

"Yes."

"He really cares for you."

"Just not enough I suppose," she stood to leave but leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks…you know… for caring," she said.

She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm. "He really is a stupid fool."

She half smiled as she walked away.

_Stupid damn fool…._

Present:

He watched from a distance as she maneuvered her way through the crowded hallway and headed toward the locker. It had been this way for weeks and he was starting to come unraveled. He had not meant to yell at her in the field but his lack of sleep and patience had made him snappy and he took his exhaustion out on everyone particularly Sara. Now, she avoided him at all costs and he wished he could undo the harm done to their relationship.

He missed her. No longer did she come by his office door each night to wish him good night nor was there any spark of enthusiasm for any of his many experiments he flaunted in front her. Before she would chomp at the bit to work with him but now she smiled slightly and retreated like all the others showing little or no interest. He missed her intellect. She no longer came to discuss cases unless she needed to report on hers and she waited until there was very little doubt the direction the case should proceed and she was in and out of his office before he could get a glimpse of her.

Now her actions irritated him to the point he wanted to throttle her but found himself keeping his own distance. Their strained relationship was apparent as they struggled through their first case together. Brass stood and watched as the two sent messages through the others as this continued for several hours until there were enough whispers among the others that Brass pulled Grissom out of the house.

"Want to tell me why you can't talk to Sara personally?" he asked.

"I talk with Sara," he said.

"Through me, Greg, the other officer over there…the dead body. Look, this has to stop. You two have been tip toeing around each other for days now and frankly we're all sick of it. Go outside and fix this," said Brass.

Grissom stood there and stared outside.

_I can do this…._

_Besides…_

_What could possibly go wrong…._

"Sara… uhm…. I want to talk with you about the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you…," he said as he stood there fidgeting.

"I was out of line. It won't happen again," she said as she sauntered back inside.

He stood there dumbfounded feeling his irritability return.

_Fine…_

_Fine…_

_Fine…_

_Fine!…._

He immediately noticed the stares from the others as he returned to work. When they finished, she picked up her kit and began collecting the bags of evidence.

"Hear you're going out again," said Greg.

Sara said nothing but continued to place the bags into the Denali.

"Is this getting serious?" asked Nick.

"Stop fishing for information," said Brass.

Sara grinned as she collected the last of the bags and then got in.

"You used to tell me these things," said Nick.

"Yes I did," she said. "I prefer to say nothing these days."

"Oh that hurt!" he said chuckling.

Nick sat across from Grissom as they drove back. He glanced in the mirror and then smiled.

"I already know you're going out," he said.

Sara glanced quickly at Grissom but said nothing.

"Fine."

He felt his stomach lurch with the one sided conversation but then he began to relax when he remembered he had already met Hank.

_He won't hold her attention long…_

_He's not her type…_

_He's not smart enough…_

_He's a smuck…_

He grinned slightly and it was noticed by Sara. Her cheeks burned and she leaned back so that her face was out of view. Once they arrived at the lab, Sara stepped out.

"You guys don't mind if I go ahead and clock out…I'm already late," she said.

"I'll make sure the evidence gets logged in," said Nick. "Have a good time."

"Griss?" she asked quietly.

"Go. I don't need you," he flinched at his own choice of words and she was gone before he could look up.

_Nice job…._

_Take your gun out and shoot yourself in the foot…_

He looked up to see Nick glare at him. "You know…she deserves to be happy."

"Yes, she does Nicky which is why I didn't want her to be late for this so called date," he said.

"You're not the least bit curious to see who it might be?"

"No. I'm her boss. She's my employee."

Nick shook his head.

_Stupid fool…._

They finished logging in the evidence just as Sara stepped out of the locker room. Nick stood and whistled.

"Look at you!" he said with a smile. "Where did you get that knock out black dress?"

She smiled. "Catherine helped me pick it out."

"Good choice!"

She started down the hall when Nick locked arms with her. "So where are you going looking like this?"

"None of your business Nicky," she said.

"If you get into any trouble…if things don't go well, you call me," he said.

She stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just…"

"Is he like Hank? Do you know something…cause if you do just spill it now…don't let me…" she stopped the moment Grissom came out of his office to gawk at her. Nick glanced back and smirked.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" called Nick.

He stood there mesmerized by the dress. His eyes drifted from her long shapely legs to the way the dress exposed the slightest hint of her bust line.

"Catherine helped you pick out that dress, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes."

He nodded and walked past them. "It shows."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked a bit self-conscious now.

"Nothing…have a good evening with Hank," he called.

It hurt. She glanced down at the dress and thought she should just go home. Nick saw her uncertainty and he whispered into her ear. "You're beautiful…he's going to love the dress…hell any man….any real man would love that dress."

It made her smile slightly.

Nick then turned his attention to Grissom.

"She's not having dinner with Hank," said Nick loudly.

Grissom stopped dead in his tracks.

Note from author:

Poor Grissom. I think he's about to find out what he's given up….Keep up the reviews! Remember a review for each chapter. Some have asked for the length…I'm still writing…yep I'm forcing myself to finish it. LOL I'm on chapter twenty five….Thanks!

Take care!

Penny


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

"She's having dinner with Detective Vartann," said Nick.

He felt his stomach lurch again.

"I see you've gone and gotten a life," said Grissom.

She ignored Grissom.

"What's wrong with Dan?" she asked.

"Nothing…Sara I was just joking…Warrick and I both checked him out after Hank…he's clean as a whistle…almost too clean," said Nick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Stop worrying," said Nick.

"What about the dress…you don't think it's…"

"It's a knock out…perfect."

She glanced in Grissom's direction and saw that he was now pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She sighed.

_He wasn't impressed…_

_But then I'm not trying to impress him…_

_Let it go Sara…_

_Move on…_

_There's more fish in the sea…_

_Just not Grissom…_

She started to waiver.

_I could get Nick to make up some excuse for me…_

_He'll probably turn out like Hank…._

_He was such a smuck…_

_You really know how to pick them Sidle…_

_First someone who's emotionally unavailable…._

_Then a cheater…._

"Hey," called Vartann "Sorry I'm late but I got caught up in some depositions. You look great!" he said. Grissom peered over his coffee at the young man. He grimaced at the sight of the two together.

Vartann winked at her and suddenly the fear was gone and it was replaced with a sense of courage.

_He noticed…_

_He thinks I look great…_

"Have a great time…not too late…she has to sleep sometime," said Nick.

Sara glared at him as they left together.

Nick quickly came into the break room and grabbed his coffee cup. "It's nice the kid is finally taking some time for herself," said Nick.

"I thought she was dating some Hank fellow," said Grissom casually.

"He was a bastard," sneered Nick.

Grissom's cup came down immediately. "What did he do? Did he hurt her?"

"Yes, he did," said Nick watching Grissom's reaction.

Grissom looked down at the floor. "I didn't know."

_Bastard…_

"He had a fiancé on the side. Sara met her in the last case…she was really hurt," said Nick eyeing Grissom.

"Stupid fool," said Grissom.

"Some guys are like that. They don't know what's right in front of them until it's too late," said Nick. "Know what I mean?"

He looked directly as Grissom.

"First date with…Vartann?" asked Grissom diverting his eyes back to the cup in his hand.

"I guess you could call it that…They've been running into one another jogging," said Nick. "Vartann's new apartment is on Sara's running loop. She and Vartann have been running together for the past two weeks…they looked good together didn't they?" asked Nick.

He nodded as he retreated to his office shutting the door with his foot as he slumped down in his seat.

_She got a life…_

_Without me…_

He waited for her to come in the next day making trips back and forth from his office to the break room in hopes of getting any tidbits of information about the date. He sat there now sulking as no one came in. He glanced at his office and swore under his breath.

_Two hours before shift…._

_Who in their right mind comes in two hours early…_

He rolled his eyes as he answered the question in his head. He sat there filling out the requisition forms and tried not to stare the moment he caught a glimpse of her. He glanced at his watch and was surprised when it was just thirty minutes before shift. She hesitated for a moment before entering the break room when she saw him at the table but it was too late to retreat and run so she made haste in grabbing her cup and filling it with coffee but spewed it out the moment she took a sip.

"Too strong?" he asked.

"Not if you like motor oil," she said frowning.

"Helps the adrenaline when one has had little sleep," he said.

She poured out the pot and began to make some more.

He frowned but said nothing.

"Going to be a busy shift," he said.

"Goody. I can hardly wait."

He grinned.

She smiled and he returned the smile but his smile faded the moment he realized her smile was directed at Detective Vartann who now stood in the doorway.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"I had a really nice time last night," he said.

"Me too."

"Think you could manage dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Not sure…that depends on how many bodies show up," she said.

"Maybe we'll work together tonight," he said.

She smiled again.

"I'll call you…if you get stuck on a case…maybe I could bring you dinner," he offered.

"That's not necessary," she said.

"Yes it is," he said with a slight grin and then he was gone.

She stood there staring at the empty doorway.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"We have assignments," he said quietly.

"Oh yes," she said as she headed to the conference room. He stared as she walked past him.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" she said she stopped and turned around to face him.

"You looked beautiful last night," he said as he walked past her.

She stared at him in disbelief.

She found herself paired with him that night as they worked a double homicide. They each took a victim and divided the house in half. She had finished the living room when she came to stand at the entrance to the two bedrooms.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Finished already?" he asked.

"I had carpet…tile is harder on the knees," she said.

He nodded.

"So…want me to help?" she asked.

His knees pleaded with him as he opened his mouth to accept the offer when Detective Vartann called out.

She glanced at Grissom.

"I'm about done. I can finish on my own," he said returning to work.

She hesitated a moment before slipping out of the room. He stopped to listen to their muffled voices. He stood and stretched and stepped outside for a break just as Brass arrived.

"You guys just about done?" asked Brass.

"Soon," said Grissom as he grabbed a bottle of water and began to drink while he watched them across the front lawn.

"Jealous already?" he asked.

"No."

"Then why are you reading their lips?" he asked.

Grissom frowned.

His actions made Brass grin.

_Jealousy might just do the trick…_

He had not intended to watch but it was the catch of a single word from her lips that caught his attention.

_love…._

They now had his full attention as he read Sara's lips.

"_felt absolutely wonderful," Sara said._

"_I could repeat it after shift," Vartann said._

"_I have to wait that long?" she asked._

"_What do you have in mind?" Vartann asked._

_Sara looked around. "Right here," she said._

Grissom dropped his water bottle letting it spill onto the ground.

"Close your mouth," whispered Brass. "It must have been something really juicy."

He glanced at Brass and then back at them.

"_Tell me when," Vartann said with a grin._

"_Now," she said. _

"_Now?" he asked._

"_I can't wait," she said with a grin. "You're too good."_

"You're going to tell me, right?" asked Brass.

"Shut up," said Grissom in a low voice.

"_Always willing to please," Vartann said._

Grissom watched as Vartann stepped closer and began massaging Sara's shoulders. Grissom let out a sigh of relief.

He glanced at Brass and grumbled. "I need to get back to work."

Brass chuckled as he watched his friend return back inside.

His knees hurt the moment he tried to stand and he held onto the edge of the tub as he pulled himself up. His groan could be heard in the other room.

"Griss?" called Sara.

"I'm done," he said.

"Should have let me help," she said coming to stand in the doorway.

"I think we're finished here," he said. "Where is everybody?"

"They're gone. I told Brass I would help you pick up."

Sara turned and started to collect the evidence bags trying to quickly collect them to keep him from bending over. He cursed inwardly the moment he realized what she was doing.

"I said I was fine," he said.

"I know…but you've been working longer than I have."

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

"I took a dinner break," she said.

The memory of Vartann with Sara flashed before his eyes and he bent to pick up the last of the evidence. They both froze the moment they heard the pop.

"That didn't sound good," said Sara.

"The feeling matches the sound," he said as he winced.

He slowly stood and braced himself for the immediate pain but there was none.

"Just a pop…nothing more," he said. He started to walk and found himself falling as the knee refused to bend. She grabbed for his arm but could not support his weight and they suddenly found themselves on the floor.

"Griss! Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Just my pride…I think my knee is out of joint."

"This is going to hurt a bit," she cautioned as she began to examine his knee. She watched as he tried not to show his pain.

"Griss, this has got to hurt," she said softly. "You think you can walk?"

He nodded. She placed herself under one shoulder as she helped him to his feet. He stood slowly trying to put weight on his knee but stopped the moment he felt the searing pain.

"Don't! You could have torn something," she said.

"Sara, it's just out of place. I just have to pop it back into place and then shout some obscenities and I'll be fine in a day or two once the swelling goes down."

She helped him to the Denali mindful of his leg as he pulled himself into the front seat. She then ran over to the driver side and slid in.

"I'll drop off the evidence once we get you to the hospital," she said.

"I don't need a hospital."

"Yes, you do."

"Just drop me off at my place on the way to the lab and then call the lab and have the guys ready to help unload the vehicle," he said.

"You should have that knee checked out."

"I've had a bad knee for years…it will be fine in a day or so," he said leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

"Pain pretty bad?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

She helped him inside despite his protests and she glanced around trying to decide what would be best.

"The couch," he said.

He plopped down and she stood there and stared at his condition.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"There's some pain medicine in the medicine cabinet," he said. She retrieved the medicine along with a pillow and a blanket.

"Anything else?"

"Some water?"

She returned with a bottled water. She waited until he took the medicine and laid down on the couch. She stood there and stared at him.

"You can leave now…I'm fine really," he said.

"That's usually my line," she countered.

He grinned and then closed his eyes. She glanced down at him before heading out the door but not before slipping his keys into her pocket. Nick and Warrick met her at the back door as they assisted with the unloading of the Denali.

"How's Grissom?" asked Nick.

"I think he should have gone to the hospital," said Sara.

"That bad huh?" asked Warrick.

"He couldn't walk…just stubborn," said Sara as she finished the evidence logs and then yawned.

"You're off the clock, cookie. Get some sleep," said Warrick.

She slid back into the Denali and told herself to drive home but she found herself parked out in front of his townhouse. She stroked the keys in her hand and breathed deeply. She stepped inside quietly as she made her way to the couch to find it empty. She walked towards the bedroom and became concerned the moment she found it empty as well. A quick search of the bathroom made her reach for her phone as she headed toward the one place she had not looked.

She sighed the moment she found him sitting in the floor. He had propped himself up against the wall and was asleep.

"Grissom," she said softly. She gently nudged him.

"Sara?"

"You can't sleep on the floor. Here, let me help," she said. He was back on the couch as they both slumped down onto it as she waited to catch her breath.

They looked at one another.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was hungry…I didn't have dinner."

"I'm sorry…I forgot."

She got up quickly and went to the kitchen and began opening cabinets and then the fridge.

"Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you live here?" she asked.

"I forgot to get groceries," he said.

She fumbled around until she came across a jar of peanut butter and some crackers.

"You're in luck," she grinned as she held the items up.

He smiled.

She got a knife and brought the items along with another bottle of water to the couch. She spread the peanut butter on the crackers and handed them to him. He took the first one but then took the jar from her hand and dipped his finger down into the jar.

She gawked.

"My mother never let me do this," he said.

She grinned.

"Try it. It's fun," he said.

She reluctantly dipped her finger down in the jar and then slowly sucked the peanut butter off.

He gulped.

He offered another dip watching her finger as it made its way into the jar and then slowly to her lips. She stopped at the moment it reached her mouth and then she purposely used her tongue to lick off the peanut butter.

He swallowed hard.

She grinned.

She dipped once more and his eyes grew big the moment she offered her finger to him.

_I know what you're doing…_

_You're challenging me…._

_I can play this game…_

Brown eyes widened the moment his mouth enclosed around her finger. His lips were gentle yet forceful and she imagined what it would feel like to have those lips on her breasts. A moan escaped her lips increasing their arousal. Ripples of goose bumps erupted sending chills down her back. It was a bold act but one that cost Grissom as she realized that now she was not the only person who had become aroused. She smirked as she glanced down making him feel uncomfortable.

He dipped his finger but decided it was best to end this game. He started to bring it to his lips when she leaned over and took his finger into her mouth. He felt himself losing control as he decided he would shuck all propriety and take her.

She was willing.

He was willing.

He closed his eyes hoping it would help remove the sensations he was feeling only it made things worse.

Much worse.

His imagination went into overdrive and it was his turn to let out a low guttural moan.

She sat back with a smug grin on her face.

She had won.

He had lost.

He decided he would have to pick his games more carefully next time.

_Next time I won't be able to resist…_

_I'm not sure I'm resisting now…_

"I think that will hold me for a few hours," he said gruffly.

She shook her head trying to bring herself out of the erotic moment.

"Good," she managed to get out.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back…you can leave the keys now."

"I'm not leaving," she said.

He looked at her.

"Look, you can't move with that leg. I estimate that sooner or later a bathroom break will be needed and I'm pretty sure you are not going to be able to make it that far on your own."

He frowned.

She was right.

She smiled.

"Take the bed," he offered.

She refused.

"I can help you to the bed," she said.

"I'm fine."

"Wouldn't the couch hurt your back…you know you also have a bad back."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Cite your source!"

"The prescription bottle in the medicine cabinet."

She grinned as she watched him squirm.

"Besides, you'll be closer to the bathroom."

She began to pull on him and they managed to make it to the bedroom. She pulled back the covers and he sat down immediately while she propped up the knee.

"You can't sleep in those clothes," she said.

He sighed. "Top drawer."

She reached in and produced some sweats.

He stood and she handed him the sweats. He held them as they stared at one another.

"Sara…I can dress myself."

"Grissom…you haven't even taken your shoes off."

"I'll manage."

She gently pushed him down on the bed as she knelt and removed each shoe. He then stood.

"Look, let's be adults about this. Pull down your pants…I promise not to look in a certain direction and then sit back down. I'll replace them with the sweats."

She was surprised he was willing to cooperate so quickly.

"You really must be in pain."

"I'm getting drowsy from the medication."

He was soon in bed and she had no sooner pulled up the covers than he closed his eyes and he slept.

She rolled over on the couch and felt something under the cushion and she pulled out a book. She sighed as she tried to sleep. She stared at the butterfly case and began to count them just as the crash came from the bedroom. She jumped up and ran inside to find that he had knocked over a picture frame. She reached for it but found his hand on her arm.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"Could you use a bathroom break?" she asked.

She helped him up as he tried once more to place weight on the knee only to wince from it.

"What part of 'stop' do you not understand?"

"I'm not used to having someone help me."

It was an honest reply.

"Me neither. Remember this if I ever get sick."

He grinned.

She helped him inside the bathroom and he glared at her.

"I'll be out here in case you need help," she smirked.

Once he was finished the door opened and she returned to help him back to the bed. Once he was settled, she headed back to the couch.

"Can't sleep can you?"

"Not used to your couch," she said.

"Sleep with me," he said.

Note from author:

Take a deep breath…leave a review. Be nice and don't just read. I'm off for a snack. Perhaps some peanut butter…

Take care!

Penny


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

She stared at him.

"Sara it's a king size bed."

She stared at it.

"I won't even know you're in it," he said as he closed his eyes once more.

She glanced toward the doorway before making her way to the other side of the bed and slid beneath the covers. It was warm and comfortable and it smelled like Grissom. She curled up and went to sleep.

He stirred slightly as he remembered the knee and tried not to move it as much. He felt the weight on his other side and found her curled up against him. She shivered and he pulled up the covers. He turned so that his head lay just above hers and the smell of her hair floated up to him. He breathed in deeply and smiled. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

_Nine hours…_

_We've been asleep for nine hours…_

He stared at her suddenly.

_Sara has been asleep for nine hours…_

_She must be sick…_

He placed his hand across her forehead but she felt cool.

"Griss?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you have your hand on my forehead?"

"You've been asleep for nine hours…I didn't think you slept that long."

"Nine hours!"

She shot up and out of bed.

"This is bad," she mumbled.

"Sara…is something wrong?"

"Yes! I'm supposed to be running right now…I'll be right back," she said as she went in search of her phone.

"Dan? It's Sara…..wait…I can explain. I know I didn't come home…You checked the lab…well yeah, I clocked out…but wait I can explain. I spent the night with Grissom…Dan?" She frowned when she heard the click.

Grissom tried to hide his smirks as he overheard the one sided conversation.

_That will be the end of Dan the man…_

"Sara?"

She came to stand in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as she looked down at the floor.

He suddenly realized it had been more than just a date or two. He felt his stomach churn again.

"Could I interest you in breakfast?" he asked.

"Grissom you have no food."

"Yes but Doc will deliver some when he comes to take a look at my knee."

She was there suddenly by his side.

She pulled the covers back and stared at his knee. It had turned black and blue and was swollen.

"That looks really painful," she said softly. Her eyes soon narrowed and she glared at him. "You should have let me take you to the hospital!"

"If it's any consolation, Doc will probably chew me out in front of you. That should be make up for it…don't you think?"

She grinned.

He insisted on a shower and she insisted on staying in the bathroom. It was a battle of wills as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"I'm not going to peak… unless you fall. I suggest you not fall."

She helped him back to the bed and he had just gotten settled when Doc arrived. He glanced for a moment at Sara and then sat down and began to examine the knee.

"Gil, I'm going to have to pop the knee back into place…should have called me last night. It's really going to hurt now."

He took a deep breath and cursed when he felt it go back into place.

"Didn't know you knew such words," chuckled Doc.

Sara smirked as she stood there watching the exchange.

"He's a terrible patient, isn't he?" asked Doc.

"Yes, he is…He did mention that I would get breakfast out of this."

"I picked some up. I put it on the counter," he said.

Sara disappeared for a moment.

"I won't ask about the sleeping arrangements," said Doc as he snickered.

"Nothing happened."

Doc smiled. "Stay off it for the next couple of days and then use a cane for support if you need it. If the swelling doesn't go down within forty eight hours, it's x ray time."

He nodded.

Doc said his goodbyes as Sara returned to the bedroom.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

She brought the food in on a tray.

"I need Doc to deliver breakfast every day…fresh orange juice…fruit bowl…veggie omelet…"

"Sara, close your mouth, your salivating on the bed covers."

She chuckled as they ate breakfast. She suddenly became quiet. He glanced at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Griss…do you ever think about San Francisco?"

_Every day…._

_Every hour…._

_Every minute…._

_Every second…_

"It was my last lecture."

She moved so that she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know…we were a lot closer then."

"We weren't boss and employee."

"No…we were…"

_Husband and wife…even if it was for just a night…_

She stopped and stood with her back from him.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like him?"

She stared at him.

"Dan? Do you like Dan Vartann?"

"Yes. I do. He's very nice. He doesn't let our jobs interfere with the relationship."

_So it's a relationship to you…_

_And not just dating…_

"Is it serious?"

Her stare turned to a glare.

"You have no right to ask me that!"

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"I waited years for you to show me the least hint that you wanted a relationship with me and then I get to hear directly from you how I was not worth the risk…"

She stopped suddenly as her eyes widened.

"You heard? Lurie's deposition."

"I was standing outside the window. I didn't intend to listen but I couldn't move."

"I see."

"Is that when you decided to start dating others?"

"Others?"

"You make it sound like I was already in a relationship!"

"You dated Hank."

He regretted bringing up the name.

"He was nothing," she said with her eyes down.

He sensed it was a sore spot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I need to go home and shower….a change of clothes would be nice."

She headed toward the door but stopped.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Thank you," he said.

She swallowed hard. She was not used to his vulnerability as he sat there looking helpless.

She turned to leave but stopped.

"Just so you know…I took your keys again. You can't stay here by yourself. I'll be back after I take care of a few things," she said as she headed out the door.

"Sara…Sara!"

She ignored his calls as she slipped out the door and hurried to the Denali.

She sat there behind the wheel swiping at her eyes.

_Never wanted a relationship with anyone but you…_

_You just never wanted one with me…_

She was gone for a few hours but returned with bags of groceries, dropping her overnight bag into the chair. He listened as she put the things away and then came to stand at the doorway.

"I have Chinese," she said as she held up the bag.

"Good. I'm starving and bored."

They sat on the bed and ate.

"It'll be shift soon," she said glancing at her watch.

She stood and began picking up.

"There are plenty of quick meals now for the next couple of days…all healthy…so don't expect any chips or doughnuts."

"I'll reimburse you."

"Grissom, shut up. You do better when your mouth is closed."

He frowned. "That's a bit harsh."

"Let someone help…I can help. The rest will too if you let them but you're too pigheaded…"

"No I'm not."

"Yes…. I'm not arguing with you."

He seemed to pout as she picked up the remaining Chinese containers and place them back in the bag.

There was a tap at the door and she smiled.

She hurried to the door and opened it.

"Hey, he's in the bedroom," said Sara as she brought Brass back.

"Jim has the night off so he's going to stay with you. Be nice," she said as she started to leave.

"Hey Sara?" called Brass.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're going to get a surprise when you get to work."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Do know what the surprise is?"

"Yes but I don't want to spoil it for you," said Brass.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Wait. It's a decomp case isn't it? I'm not up next for..."

"No…this is special…nice."

She seemed perplexed as she turned and left.

"What's the surprise?" asked Grissom.

"Vartann sent her flowers," said Brass grinning.

Grissom returned the grin. "She doesn't like flowers."

"Says who? She's been admiring these flowers down at the flower shop for weeks…their wildflowers…very rare."

_Shit…._

Grissom nodded slightly.

"Sounded like Vartann was mad at her this morning."

"Yeah, well Sara called Nick and told him what happened. Nick called Vartann and explained how you had injured your knee and she was just helping out the boss," he said trying to contain his giddiness at seeing his friend show an interest in Sara.

Brass stood and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll get us some coffee," he said. "Need anything else?"

"No."

_Yes…_

_I need Sara back…_

_She's mine…._

_Not his…._

_Shit…_

Note from author:

Thanks to those who are faithfully leaving a review for each chapter.

Take care!

Penny


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

She returned the next morning once shift was over. Brass handed her the keys and yawned.

"That couch is murder…need to shoot it and put it out of its misery. It did a number on my back," he complained.

"Should have slept with Grissom," she said.

"So I take it you slept with him the other day?" he asked suddenly perky.

"Jim, nothing is going on. We're friends…that's all we're ever going to be."

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm glad Nick explained things to Dan."

Brass nodded. "Getting serious?"

"It could…if I let it."

"Don't."

She stared at him.

"Why not? Do you know something about him cause…"

"Sara, give Grissom a little more time."

"He's had years. Enough is enough."

"He's coming around."

"Bullshit."

"He's jealous."

"He is not."

"Yes, he is."

"Well, that's too bad! He had his chance. He'll never make a move…I was in his bed and yet he didn't make a single move."

Brass chuckled. "I thought so."

"Like I said, nothing happened. I think if I stood naked in front of him nothing would happen."

"You could try that…why don't you go right now and…"

"Bye Jim," she said as she headed to the kitchen.

"You know you're both stubborn…you both deserve each other," he said mumbling to himself.

She came and stood in the doorway.

"How's the knee?" she asked.

"Better. How was shift?" he asked.

"Kind of slow. I'm glad, we've needed a break," she said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Sara, you don't have to stay…"

"I'm not leaving."

"Then come to bed."

She stared at him.

"Brass had a rough time on the couch. I won't share my bed with him but you…I'll share."

She grinned as she disappeared for a moment and then returned.

"Mind if I shower?" she asked.

He shook his head as she took her overnight bag inside the bathroom. He soon heard water running. He slipped the frame out from under the table where it had fallen and glanced at the photo. It had taken him several weeks to locate the photographer and had managed to get a copy of the photo that had been snapped of them. He opened the drawer and slipped it inside.

He sat there reading a book when she opened the door and stood there in nothing but a towel.

"Griss?"

He gawked at her.

"Hmmm?"

"I could have sworn I packed some sweats but they're not in my bag. Do you have a T-shirt or something?"

"Top drawer…over there," he said pointing as he continued to gawk. She tried to hide the smirk as she rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a T-shirt.

"You think it'll be long enough?" she asked. "I'm not sure your sweats would fit."

"It'll be fine," he said hoarsely.

She disappeared into the bathroom once more and then returned sporting his T- shirt. He pretended not to notice how the shirt appeared to be thread bare and he prayed he could force his eyes from staring at the nipples which seemed visible through the shirt. The shirt barely covered her bottom and he quickly tried to think of something that he could ask her to bend over and retrieve but then felt very dirty for thinking such thoughts as she climbed into bed.

"Night," she whispered.

"Night," he said as he kept his eyes focused on the book.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Book on Entomology," he said.

"Oh…well, don't let the bed bugs bite," she quipped.

He glanced at her and she smirked.

She closed her eyes and soon was asleep. He rolled over slightly so that he could look at her. The covers were pulled down low and he took full advantage of the situation as he took inventory from head to waist. She was beautiful. He sighed as he placed the book down on the table and switched off the light. The room was now dark as he kept it when sleeping. He closed his own eyes.

He was awakened by the slight moans coming from her as he rolled over to listen. She rolled herself and then tossed once more. He moved closer and wished the room was brighter so that he could read her lips and try to make out what she was saying in her sleep. It was a fitful dream and she whimpered as she began to toss and turn once more. The covers slipped further down as she thrashed about. He quickly turned on the light and softly nudged her.

"Sara…you're having a dream," he said softly.

He listened as she cried and curled up in a ball. He pulled her up beside him and held her body close to his as he comforted her.

"Sssh it's okay, Sara," he whispered. "It's okay."

He reached over and clicked off the light once more and then pulled up the covers as he held her firmly against his body. The thin T-shirt was no barrier as he felt her bare skin. He caressed her arm as he heard her murmur something and he leaned down to listen. She was quiet again and so he rested his head but it shot back up once he heard her mention his name.

"Sara?"

She moaned slightly as she pulled closer to his body resting her hand on his waist as he felt her soft breast up next to him. He sucked in air feeling the torture of having her so close and yet resisting the temptation to caress her breasts and let his hands explore the rest of her body. He felt the moisture drop on his chest and he kissed her gently on the head.

"Sara?" he tried once more.

"Griss?"

"You're dreaming," he said softly.

"You have to leave tomorrow…you're going back to Vegas," she whispered.

_She talks in her sleep…_

"Don't want to leave you," he whispered.

"Me too," she said as she pulled herself closer.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you regret we got married?" he asked.

"No…I'm cold," she whispered.

He pulled the covers up over her.

"Sleep," he whispered as he smiled.

He kissed her on the forehead and then slept himself.

He tried to slip from the bed without waking her but she was awake the moment he tried to dislodge her arm from his waist.

"You're not supposed to be up," she warned.

"Sorry, I tried to do it without waking you," he said.

He glanced down at his knee.

"The swelling has gone down," he said with a grin. He stood slowly and put some weight on it and managed to hobble to the bathroom. He turned and smiled.

"I think I can work tonight."

"No. Doc said in a couple of days," she said.

"Sara, it has been a couple of days."

"Oh," she managed to get out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said despite the pounding in her head.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said again as she looked at the clock and then sighed.

"Missed your running date again?" he asked trying to hide the jealous feeling that suddenly came over him as she stood there in his t shirt with little unexposed.

She combed her finger through her hair and tried to control the nausea she suddenly felt. The knock on the door startled them both as she headed toward the door.

"Sara…"

"You're not supposed to be up…stay in bed!" she called as she opened the door and came face to face with Vartann.

"Dan?"

"I thought we could jog this morning…" he stopped as he took note of what she was wearing. They both stared at the T- shirt displaying the bold letters "Grissom" on the front. She glanced down quickly and blushed.

"I forgot my sweats," she said in defense as he started to turn and leave.

"Look, this is innocent," she said. She pulled him inside and headed to the bedroom. "Wait…I'll be back." She closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. She opened her eyes and saw Grissom staring at her.

"Doesn't look good, does it?" he said.

She ignored the comment and hurried around the room trying to find her bag and bent over to retrieve it from the floor. She felt a slight breeze and quickly stood up as their eyes met.

"The shirt looks better on you than me," he smirked, displaying his boyish grin.

"This isn't funny," she said.

"Yes…yes it is," he said.

"No! It's not," she said.

"Sara?" called Dan.

"I'm coming," she called back.

She ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. By the time she returned to the livingroom he was standing there beside the couch.

"Sorry," she said.

He watched as she made her way around the kitchen making coffee while she pulled out a container of juice and poured a glass.

"Want some?" she asked.

"No…thanks," he said as he looked around. "You seem to know your way around here."

"Brass and I have been taking turns staying with Grissom. He's not allowed on his feet…"

"Morning…it's Vartann, right?" asked Grissom as he casually walked across the room. Vartann stared at Grissom as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice.

_He's walking…_

_No limp…_

"I'm sorry Sara slept in. I didn't set the alarm," he said as he downed the glass of orange juice.

He smiled at Sara. "This is good. You can do the shopping again next time."

Vartann and Sara exchanged glances.

"He didn't have any food in the house so I picked up some…must keep the boss happy," she said suddenly feeling the nausea return.

"I talked with Jim last night," said Vartann.

"Really, so you two worked together," relief spreading across her face at the possibility the conversation was now being redirected.

"Yes, he said your couch did a number on his back," said Vartann as he glanced down at the couch and then back at Sara.

_Crime scene…._

_He's looking at this as a crime scene…_

_No covers or pillow on the couch means I didn't sleep here…_

_Oh shit…\_

_My head hurts…_

_My stomach…_

"Just have to get used to it," she said as she came and sat down on the couch pulling Vartann down with her.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I loved the flowers," she said sliding her fingers into his hand until they merged.

"Good, I'm glad," he said. "I guess since Grissom is no longer having trouble with his knee then you'll be back at your apartment…"

"Or yours!" she added.

He smiled.

Grissom turned his back and fumed.

"I better get going. We have a deposition this morning…we can go for a run tomorrow," he said standing. She stood quickly and then walked him to the door. He glanced over at Grissom and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her letting it linger for a moment before releasing her. She stood there breathlessly as she watched him leave.

She turned when she heard the breaking of the glass.

She came and tried to help him clean it up.

"Stop…Sara stop!" he yelled.

She stood back.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his anger.

"I think you can leave now," he said. "As you can see, I'm fine."

"Right," she said as she whirled around and headed to the bedroom. She grabbed her overnight bag and slammed the door as she left.

_Good job Grissom…_

_You've managed to push her into someone else's arms…_

_And then yell at her…_

_Good job…_

_Stupid fool…_

Note from author:

Poor Grissom…poor Sara. Poor Brass…you know he'll be in the middle of this throughout the entire story. Some of you are asking whether they're married or not. We find that out soon. Hang in there. Please continue with the reviews. Some have asked about the length…I'm still writing. I have gone back and added some chapters so I am clueless myself. I'll keep you posted when I'm done and move back to working on my other story. As always, I try to give you a heads up when we get down to the last ten chapters.

Take care!

Penny


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

He came to work even though Doc came down and gave him a few choice words as he hobbled around trying not to show his pain. He decided to stay in the break room where he would have access to the coffee and the bathroom rather than at the end of the hall where his office was located. He glanced up when she came storming in and grabbed for the coffee pot but set it back down immediately when she burned her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she muttered.

The others began to float in as they each grabbed for the coffee.

"Heard about swing?" asked Nick.

"No, what happened?" asked Grissom.

"They're all sick," he said.

"All of them?" he asked.

"Flu like symptoms," said Nick. "Two were out yesterday and now four are out including the supervisor."

Grissom groaned. "Guess we'll be pulling a double."

"Wait, I have a date," said Sara.

Nick grinned.

"Better cancel," said Grissom as he inwardly smiled.

"Great, just great…this day just keeps getting better and better," she said as she shivered.

"You okay?" asked Greg as he stared at her.

"Fine!" she yelled as she stalked out of the room.

"What's up with her?" asked Greg.

"None of your business," said Nick as he watched Greg leave.

"Griss, what's wrong with Sara?" he asked.

"None of your business, Nicky," said Grissom as he frowned at the man.

"If you can round up everyone, we can go through assignments," he said. "I'm working in here today."

"What's wrong with the conference room?" asked Warrick as he came in.

"My knee. It's not going to hold up if I don't give it a rest," he said.

"Gotcha boss man," said Warrick.

She returned sitting down at the end as she pulled her jacket on. Grissom stared at her for a moment and then began the meeting.

The assignments were passed out and he watched them disperse. He finished his paperwork while he sat there in the break room. Brass came and sat down beside him.

"You're not in the field tonight?" he asked.

"Giving my knee another night off," said Grissom.

"Heard you yelled at Sara," he said.

"Did she tell you that?" he asked.

"No but she's been in a shitty mood so I thought you would have something to do with it."

He nodded pulling himself up from the table.

"Sit. I'll get the coffee," said Brass as he filled two cups and set them on the table.

"They'll be late coming in," said Brass as he saw Grissom glance at the clock. "They're working a pretty bad domestic violence case. It seems the couple was still fighting when the police arrived and the wife shot and killed the husband in the front yard in front of the kids. She then went inside and shot herself and one of the kids before the police could get inside."

"Is Sara…"

"Didn't know it until Nick called for assistance…he's taking the child's death pretty hard…he doesn't like to see kids murdered," said Brass.

"Who does?" said Grissom now standing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to help," he said. "The quicker they get back here the better they'll both be."

"I'll drive," said Brass. "You know this coffee is awful. Let's stop and get some on the way."

"You buying?" asked Grissom.

"You promise to sit on your ass if that knee starts to act up?"

"Large…just black…better get the others some also."

They arrived with coffee in hand. Nick smiled when he saw it.

"Need the juice tonight," he said as he gulped it down.

"Where's Sara?" asked Grissom.

"She's inside…she's processing the kid's room where the mother killed herself and the six year old."

"You okay?" asked Grissom.

"Been better," said Nick.

"Let's try to wrap this up," he said softly.

Nick nodded and headed back to work.

He walked in and set his kit down. She was sitting in the corner placing the evidence bags together.

"You done?" he asked.

She glanced up and saw the coffee cup in hand.

"Almost," she said softly.

"Brought you and Nick some coffee…Brass bought it…it's a real treat," he said grinning slightly.

She returned the grin and took the cup.

"Thanks," she said.

She took a sip and felt her stomach churn. She set the cup down and returned to work.

"You're sick," he said.

"No, I'm not."

"Sara, you and Nick can chug a Starbuck's coffee down faster than anyone I've ever seen. You took a sip…You worked with swing last week…you've probably caught the flu from them."

"I'm not sick. I'm just tired," she said.

He glanced at her for a moment and then began working alongside her. They were finished within an hour and they loaded up the Denali to return back to the lab. The rest of the shift was uneventful as they started to prepare to leave when a call came in that there had been a drive by shooting and there were four bodies. They groaned as they prepared to go out into the field. Sara slid in with Nick and Greg as Warrick and Catherine rode with Grissom. They worked through the next shift and by the time they returned to the lab all were exhausted.

"Sleep, I just want to sleep," said Catherine. "Lindsey has been sick with the flu and she has kept me up the past couple of days."

"My neighbors have been trying to get pregnant," said Warrick. "I swear all of us want the stick to have blue lines this month so we can get some sleep."

They all chuckled at this.

"I think Sara is already asleep," said Greg as he watched her with her head on the table.

"I don't think she feels well," said Nick. "She never finished her Starbuck's."

"Better take her to the hospital," chuckled Greg.

"Well, I'm leaving," said Nick. "You think we should wake her?"

"No…let her sleep for a little while," said Grissom from the doorway. "I'll wake her when I get ready to leave."

They glanced at one another and filtered out.

He sat there and waited until the others had left before waking her.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"You need to go home. You're sick. Let me take you," he offered.

"I'm not sick," she said.

"Yes, you are," he said. "You're running a fever and you have the chills. You haven't eaten in several hours and I think your stomach is bothering you."

She glanced at him. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood as she suddenly sat back down and covered her mouth.

"Nauseated?" he asked.

She nodded.

He quickly retrieved the trash can and set it next to her.

"How good is your aim?" He asked.

She closed her eyes trying to hold back the inevitable but she finally vomited in the trash can. He walked over and poured a glass of water and handed it to her along with a paper towel.

She rinsed her mouth and then wiped it as she felt another bout. She heaved once more and then emptied the rest of her stomach contents. He repeated the process once more. She sat there for several minutes and seemed to feel better.

"Think you can walk now?" he asked.

"Griss?"

"Yeah?"

"Better get a bag," she said softly.

"Prepared," he said as he helped her up and they were soon on their way. She rolled down the window and let the air blow into her face until she began to shiver and she closed it. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She glared at him the moment they pulled into the driveway of the townhouse.

"We're home," he announced.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Grissom, I just want to sleep…take me home," she begged.

"You're sick and there's no one to take care of you. It's my chance to return the favor," he said getting out of the vehicle.

She didn't argue as she stepped out and felt the nausea return.

"Still sick?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I have something for that," he said.

He quickly unlocked the door and he directed her to the bedroom but she was already running for the bathroom. He waited while he heard the shower running and he rummaged through his drawer and found another T shirt.

"Sara?" he called.

"Yeah?" she manaed to get out.

"I'm going to leave this T shirt on the bed for you," he said as he left the bedroom.

He returned and found her already in bed.

He handed her a pill and glass of water.

"It'll make you sleep but at least it will help with the nausea," he said.

She took it while he slipped into the bathroom and showered and when he returned, she was already fast asleep.

He slipped into the bed and closed his eyes.

Nick met Vartann at the lab as they scoured the lab for her.

"I don't like this," said Vartann. "I talked with her at work and she said she was going straight home after shift. I told her I would come by. Her car is parked out front and she's not at her apartment."

"Look, I'm sure we'll find her asleep in the break room. You worry too much," said Nick as he tried to hide his own concerns.

They both stared at the vacant couch.

"Any other ideas?" asked Vartann.

"She was asleep here in the break room when we left. Grissom said he would wake her before he left," said Nick.

"Wait, Grissom was here with Sara?" asked Vartann.

"Yeah."

"She's with Grissom," said Vartann.

"Maybe his knee gave out on him again and Sara had to drive him home," said Nick.

"There's something going on between the two of them," said Vartann.

"Grissom and Sara? You've got to be joking…okay sure she admires the man but there's nothing going on…believe me we would know," said Nick chuckling.

"I don't know. I got this vibe that there's something between them….I could have sworn they had slept together the other day."

Nick grabbed Vartann's arm, "Sara is not that kind of girl! She wouldn't sleep with one person and date another. And as for Grissom, he's….he's just Grissom."

Vartann looked at him strange trying to understand the last statement.

"Fine," said Nick a bit annoyed, "Let's just go and ask Grissom if he's seen Sara!"

It was the pounding on the door that woke Grissom. He stared at the clock and groaned. It had been a difficult night as Sara rushed back and forth to the bathroom. He eased out of the bed and grabbed his robe trying to sneak out of the bedroom without waking her but the banging caused her to jump and sit upright in the bed.

"Someone's at the door," he said.

"What time is it?" she moaned.

"It's still early," he said.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. "I have to go."

He frowned and left her struggling to find her way out of the bed covers. He was surprised when he opened the door and found Nick and Vartann.

"Nick, is there a reason why you've decided to wake me up at this hour?" he asked.

"Vartann is worried about Sara. Her car is parked at the lab and she's not at home. Do you know…"

There was a loud crash from the bedroom and Grissom closed his eyes briefly as he let them in. Nick and Vartann gawked as Sara walked out of the bedroom. She stopped the moment she saw them.

"I guess we know you're okay," said Vartann.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Vartann was concerned when he saw your car still at the lab but you weren't there. He's been waiting at your apartment for you," said Nick still staring at Sara.

"It's Grissom's fault," said Sara as she coughed. "He wouldn't take me home. He insisted I spend the night with him."

Nick and Vartann stared at one another and then glanced at Grissom.

"She was sick. She has the flu," he said.

Vartann looked at the couch and then the bedroom entrance.

"So you slept with him in his room?" he asked.

She glanced at the bedroom and then back at the couch biting her lower lip.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I slept with him."

**Note from author:**

Notice how Sara has the same knack for saying the wrong thing without elaborating. Be nice and give a review. Take care! Penny


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Vartann looked at Nick. "I knew it!"

Nick looked at Sara and then Grissom.

"Wait!" yelled Sara. "I may have slept with him but it was nothing!"

Grissom glared at her as Nick inched his way to the door.

"I mean…he's Grissom," she said in her defense.

Vartann stared at Grissom, "Are you gay or something cause that's the same excuse Nick used when I told him I thought there was something going on between the two of you."

Grissom started to respond when Sara spoke up.

"What makes you think there's something going on between us?" yelled Sara now holding on to the chair.

"Oh I don't know ten years as a detective and the fact that you're wearing his shirt that says entomologists do it better."

Nick snickered as Sara grabbed at the front of the T- shirt and read it upside down.

She glared at Grissom.

Vartann headed toward the door.

"Dan, wait!" she pleaded. "This is a huge misunderstanding. We're not together," she said

pointing at herself and Grissom. "His couch is a death trap. Ask Brass. He has a king size bed.

It's like sleeping in two separate beds… except when I get cold and I snuggle which you haven't

found out yet because we haven't slept together yet… okay it was cold last night and yes I did

curl up beside him but…we had clothes on…I kept my clothes on…I usually don't keep my

clothes on…I sleep in the nude…okay in the summer time…not when it's cold…" she stopped

and leaned against the chair. "I'm overtalking. I'm making no sense…you understand this right

because right now I really don't feel well."

She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

They looked at Grissom.

"Is she okay?" asked Nick.

"No Nicky, she's not. She's been vomiting for most of the night and has a fever. She probably got the flu when she helped out swing shift. Anyone for coffee?" he asked as he headed toward the kitchen.

"I think we better go," said Nick as he pulled Vartann to the door. "Sorry to wake you."

Sara ran back into the room and found Grissom sitting there drinking a cup of coffee while he glanced at the newspaper.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he glanced over his glasses.

"They left?"

"Yes, they did."

She slumped down into the chair and sniffled.

It caught his attention.

"Sara?"

"I just wanted a life…not a big one…just something besides work…something," she said as she coughed.

"You should go back to bed," he said softly feeling remorse for his previous actions.

He stood and pulled her back to the bedroom. She made no fuss when he ordered her to bed. He sat there with her until she closed her eyes and was back asleep.

He reached over and felt of her forehead and suddenly he was back up again. He turned the light on and rummaged through the medicine cabinet and returned with a thermometer.

"Sara…Sara wake up," he urgently said.

"What?" she said a bit irritated.

"Let me take your temp," he said. He thrust the thermometer in her mouth before she could protest and then waited. He pulled it out and frowned.

"Sara, you have a temp of 103."

"Griss, I don't feel well," she admitted.

He returned to the medicine cabinet and took out some medicine before returning to sit on the edge of the bed and made her take it.

"For the fever," he said. He then set the clock to wake up in a couple of hours to check her fever and pulled out another blanket placing it over her. He turned off the air and slipped back into the covers pulling her close to him. She gladly took his warmth and was soon back asleep.

"Just rest," he whispered.

He woke later just before the alarm was set to go off and he quickly reached to turn it off. He grabbed the thermometer and nudged her awake so he could place it in her mouth. He waited a few minutes and then read it. He stared at her.

_Temp is still 103…_

_This isn't good…_

_This isn't good at all…_

He poured a glass of water and nudged her awake.

"Sara, need to take some more medicine. Drink all of the water," he said.

She took it and then lay back down. She was asleep by the time he returned to the bed. He pulled her close to him as he lay there with her in his arms. He continued the regiment up for the next eight hours but as she worsened, he found himself calling Brass.

"Jim, I need your help," he said.

He held her as Brass drove to the hospital. He kept the blanket wrapped around her tightly as he urged Brass to hurry. He watched as she was placed on a gurney and then taken to the first available curtain. He stood there helplessly until a nurse handed him some paperwork.

"If you're family, we'll need you to fill this out," she said. He took it grateful to be busy as he sat there filling out the questionnaire. He returned it to the nurse's station and then took his seat beside Brass.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes."

"Your wife is dehydrated. We're going to give her some fluids. How long has she had the fever? At least twelve hours. I got worried when I couldn't wake her."

"You did the right thing getting her here so quickly. We're going to monitor the fever…it's still 103. We've seen a lot of this with this strain of flu. Has she had any other symptoms?"

"She complained the other night she had a headache…could have still have one…she was a little cranky the next day. There's been some nausea with vomiting. "

"Any medications we should be concerned about?"

"Just over the counter medication in the last twelve hours."

"Any form of birth control medication?"

"No."

"Any chance she could be pregnant?"

"No."

"When we get her to a room a nurse will come out and take you to her."

"Thank you," he said as he sat back down beside Brass.

"Wife?"

"They won't let any of us back there unless we're family."

"I see. So you're the only one who gets to visit?"

"No. You're listed as the father."

Brass smiled.

"That's makes you my son. I'm getting all gooey inside."

He sat there for the next hour waiting to see her when Nick and Greg arrived.

"Hey, Judy told us you wouldn't be in tonight because you brought Sara to the hospital. What happened?" asked Nick.

"Flu…she got dehydrated."

"Can we see her?" asked Greg.

"We're waiting for them to put her in a room. They're concerned about the fever."

"Fever?" asked Nick.

"103 for the past twelve hours," said Grissom sipping on his coffee.

"Then she had a fever when she…" he asked.

"Yes."

"What was she doing with you?" asked Greg.

"I took her home with me. She was sick and I didn't want her to be alone."

"Good thing you didn't," said Brass.

Another hour passed and a doctor came out to see Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes?"

"Your wife's fever is down but it's still high. We would like to do a lumbar puncture."

"Why?" he asked nervously.

"To rule out meningitis."

"Meningitis?"

"Yes."

He nodded nervously. "Would you like to be with her during the procedure?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

The guys stood there and watched as they disappeared.

"Did they say Sara was his wife?" asked Greg.

"He did it so we would be able to see her," said Brass. "By the way, he's my son- in- law and Sara is my daughter."

"What about us?" asked Greg.

"They would never believe that," muttered Brass.

She was awake when he came into the room.

"Sara?"

She turned to look at him.

"Sara, I've talked with the doctor and they want to do a lumbar puncture to rule out meningitis."

"Meningitis?"

"Yes." He saw the fear in her eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"My head hurts…feel nauseated again," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Sara?" He leaned down so he could whisper softly into her ear. "I told them you're my wife. I did it so I could stay with you. I'm going to be with you during the procedure. Okay?"

She nodded weakly.

"Good," he said kissing her gently on the forehead.

The nurses returned and prepared Sara for the procedure.

The nurse pulled Grissom aside.

"It's very important that you keep her very still. We're going to inject a numbing medication but she's going to feel some discomfort...like a burning sensation."

He faced her as she lay in the fetal position. "This is usually the position you sleep in," he said smiling. "Squeeze my hand when you feel anything," he whispered. She closed her eyes as she felt the burning sensation and she gripped his hand forcibly. He gently wiped the tear from her cheek as it slipped down.

"You'll be done soon," he whispered. She gripped once more and he found himself holding her while he whispered softly into her ear. "Can you believe it, I have Jim as a father- in-law…he's listed as your father." It made her smile. "That's it…not much longer Sara."

He was relieved when the procedure was over. She kept her grip as the nurses told her she should lie still.

"Okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"The others are outside and want to see you," he said.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

"I'm right here," he said as he kept her hand entwined in his. "Head still hurts?"

She nodded.

He gently stroked her hair as he sat there until she fell asleep. There was a slight tap at the door as Brass peaked inside.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She finally fell asleep. She's in quite a bit of pain," he said.

"I'll sit with her. Why don't you…"

"No…She didn't want me to leave her. I'm not leaving."

Grissom glanced at her and then back at Brass.

"I'm not leaving her." he said defensively.

She began to stir and he pulled her hand to his lips.

"Hey, Brass is here," he said softly.

She turned and he smiled at her.

"How do you feel kiddo?" he asked.

"Tired," she whispered.

"Feel up to company?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Too tired…don't feel well…Griss?"

She turned to look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"My head hurts," she whispered.

He began to buzz the nurse.

"She's still complaining her head hurts," he said.

"Some patients get spinal headaches," said the nurse. "I'll page the doctor and have him come. She needs to lie flat on her back and remain stress free."

Brass and Grissom looked at one another.

"I'm Doctor Graham. Sara, how is the pain? Is it worse?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"If you could step out a moment, I'm going to examine her."

Grissom stood and she grasped his hand. He looked at the doctor.

"You can stay since you're her husband," he said.

Sara clutched at his hand as she winced from the pain.

Grissom glanced at Brass. "I'll tell the others."

He smiled at Sara as he stepped out.

Brass found the others in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she? Can we see her?" asked Nick as Greg stood beside him.

"She's in a lot of pain…headache. They called the doctor to examine her for possible spinal leakage."

"That's not good," said Greg. "That's not good at all."

"Where's Grissom?" asked Nick.

"He's with Sara. She wouldn't let go of his hand. She's scared," said Brass.

"People die from meningitis," said Greg.

"Don't say that," said Nick in a low voice. "Sara's strong."

"Listen, they want her to lie flat on her back stress free. I think we're not going to get to see her until they know for sure what it is," said Brass.

They nodded.

Grissom held her hand as the doctor examined her and looked at Grissom.

"There's some leakage…this is the reason for the headache. The most important thing right now is for her to lay still and rest. No stress. We'll give her something for the pain. It will help her sleep."

"Can I stay with her?" asked Grissom.

"I don't see why not. I'll notify the nurses," said Doctor Graham.

He sat holding her hand throughout the night as she slept. He yawned as Brass tapped at the door.

"The nurse said I could stay for five minutes," he said. "Any change?"

"She's sleeping much better since they gave her something for the pain. The results are negative for meningitis."

Brass smiled. "That's good. Did they say what caused the high fever?"

"Really bad case of the flu. Her fever is now going down since she's receiving the IVs."

"Good thing you were with her."

He nodded.

"Guys are still hanging out. Warrick and Catherine are here now. I'll tell them the good news."

"No visitors until we know the headache is gone," said Grissom.

Brass nodded. "Get some rest yourself."

She woke a few hours later staring at him sitting in the chair.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," she said.

"Headache?"

"Gone."

He smiled.

"You have visitors that have been waiting to see you," said Grissom. "Feel up to it?"

She nodded. He stood to go outside.

"Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for staying with me."

"What's a husband for," he said with a smile.

Note from author:

Okay…so I had to throw in some angst…it's in my nature…leave a review…don't forget for each chapter. Take care! Penny


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

He stepped outside and leaned against the door.

_Thank God she's better…._

He breathed in deeply before heading to the waiting room.

"Hey, how is she?" asked Greg.

"Up for visitors," he said.

He watched as they filed in, each saying hello.

Grissom stepped outside the room.

Brass slipped out.

"You okay?" asked Brass.

"They shouldn't stay long. She's still sick."

"I'll make sure I get them to leave soon," said Brass. He turned to go back in but stopped. "You'll have her back to yourself in a few minutes."

Grissom frowned but Brass was already gone.

They filed out one by one.

He slipped back in returning to his chair.

She was released the following evening. She rubbed her arm where the IV had been inserted scratching the bandages. He gently pulled her hand away as he drove.

"I hate hospitals," she said.

"You know someone who loves them?" he asked.

She grinned.

"I just want to crawl into bed and sleep. Hospitals smell."

"It's sterile."

"It smells," she said once again.

"I'm going to pull rank," he said. "You're still sick."

"Griss, I can't stay with you."

"Fine."

She said nothing as she stared out the window.

"I'll stay with you," he said.

She gawked at him.

"You…I have one bed also….my couch is much older than yours…probably a death trap also…although I've passed out on it many nights and have woke up…"

"Sara, you're overtalking."

"I'm just saying…"

"It's my place or yours."

"Yours…the bed is bigger."

He grinned slightly.

_And I don't live near Dan the man Vartann…_

He stopped and let her get some clothes. He was disappointed when she grabbed the night clothes but said nothing.

_And I had one more T shirt I wanted to see her wear…._

She yawned once she stepped back into the vehicle.

"Tired?"

She nodded.

She was asleep in his bed within an hour. He left a note as he went into work hoping he could slip away early. He sat there handing out assignments as he felt all eyes on him.

"How's your wife?" asked Nick with a grin.

"If you're asking about Sara, she's home asleep," said Grissom sounding a bit irritated.

"Is she better?" asked Greg.

"Yes."

The meeting was interrupted by the delivery of the flowers.

"They're for Sara Sidle," said Judy.

"Dan must be trying to apologize," said Nick.

"Greg quickly got up and took the card.

"Greg!" yelled Catherine.

"It's not from Vartann," he said waving the card around.

There was a sudden flurry of hands reaching for the card as Grissom reached out and ripped it from the young man's hand.

"This is personal," he said as he placed it back on the flowers.

They dispersed as they scurried around Greg trying to get him to reveal the name of the sender. Once they were gone, Grissom pulled out the card and read it.

_Jack Hathaway…._

_What's he doing sending Sara flowers?…._

_Unless he likes her too…_

He cursed.

He brought them home and set the flowers on the counter as he listened for her. When there was no sound, he tiptoed into the bedroom and found her sound asleep. He glanced around the room and found the remnants of a box of tissues. The trash can sat next to the bed and wondered if the nausea had returned but saw the pile of tissues inside. He picked up the DVD case and stared at the title.

_Picked one of WP's movies…._

_What would she see in him…_

_Just another pretty face…_

He set it on the bedside table and started to walk out when she sat upright and stared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"You didn't. I didn't know I had fallen asleep. I just finished watching a movie," she said as she sneezed. She reached for the Kleenex box and frowned.

He walked over and picked up another box and handed it to her.

"You mean you stayed up all night?" he asked.

"Not all of it…I'm just used to sleeping during the day," she said sniffling.

"Someone sent you flowers," he said pointing at the counter.

"It must be from Dan," she said coughing.

"Would you like the card?" he asked.

"That's okay."

He could tell she was upset that he had not come to the hospital.

"I'm headed there anyway," he offered again.

She nodded.

He returned and handed her the card while he tried not to notice her expression.

It was sheer surprise.

He turned and headed for the bathroom. She was still staring at the card when he finished with his shower and slipped into bed.

"Dan must be trying to apologize."

"They're not from Dan," she said softly.

He said nothing.

"Jack Hathaway sent them."

"Who's he?"

"A guy on first shift….we worked together a couple of weeks ago."

"Must have made a big impression," he said rolling over to lie on his back.

"He's nice."

He glanced at her before turning off the light.

"Does this mean Vartann has competition?"

"It means…I have options," she said smiling as she rolled over.

He didn't like the remark.

He lay there as he listened to her breathing. Her cold feet slowly made their way over to rest beside his leg.

"You're feet are cold," he said.

"You're warm," she said yawning.

"Night Sara."

"Night Grissom."

He lay there as she slowly made her way over to his side of the bed and curled up next to him.

It had been gradual but in the end she was drawn to his warmth.

_Like a moth to a flame…_

He let his hand slide down her waist and he felt the gown. It was nice and smooth. He had tried not to notice how it clung to her body and how it complimented her shape. He wondered if she had worn it on purpose but then dismissed the thought.

_She's not interested in me…_

_She's too busy with her new beaus…._

_I'm sleeping with her and she has beaus…_

_I should have stayed married to her…_

He sighed.

He dismissed the remarks and whispers as he slipped out of work each day and rushed home to spend time with her. The first couple of days she had stayed in bed but now on the fourth night, she was found sitting on the couch with a book.

"This is progress," he said.

"I'm feeling better," she said. "I think I should go home."

He turned to hide the frown.

"You look better," he said.

"I feel better," she said.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Maybe toast," she said.

She sat at the counter as he handed her a plate with toast. She munched on it while he ate his omelet.

"I think I can work," she announced.

"Shouldn't you take another night off," he said.

"I feel good," she said.

"Wouldn't hurt if you did…take another night," he said. "It's not like your boss is going to be upset."

She grinned.

She returned to work sidestepping the questions about the flowers and ignoring the gossip mongers as they had a field day about Vartann and now Hathaway.

He was disappointed when he came home to an empty house. He had grown accustomed to having her in his bed and now he faced the vast emptiness of it.

He sat there going over assignments as Ecklie tapped at the door.

"Personnel wants a review of everyone's file."

"A review?" asked Grissom.

"Just the basics. We just want to make sure there're no employees with a criminal record….outstanding arrest warrants…they'll also be checking insurance coverages for single and families…just the basic. We've not done this in years," he said.

Grissom nodded as he looked at the others. "Anyone with a criminal record or outstanding warrant…."

They all stood snickering.

"… has to take the decomp," said Grissom smiling.

They suddenly sat down.

"Greg, it looks like you were the first culprit so it's yours."

Greg grumbled.

"So Grissom how are you going to sidestep doing the paperwork for personnel?" asked Catherine.

"I'm not," he said.

_No reason to rush home now…_

Catherine chuckled.

"Sara, there's a young man to see you," said Nick as he grinned.

Sara turned to see Jack standing outside the door.

"Are we finished?" she asked.

_Hell no we're not finished…._

_You shouldn't be dating someone else…._

_It should be me…_

Grissom nodded slowly as he watched her stand and head to the door. He leaned forward and tried to catch the conversation.

"_Thanks for the flowers," said Sara._

"_I'm sorry you've been ill," said Jack._

"_Better now…but I'll be more careful the next time I offer to help swing," she said._

_He nodded with a smile. "Got time for a coffee later?"_

"_Sure," she said._

"_I'll come by and get you," he said._

"_I uhm…shouldn't you be asleep? You know you work first." She said._

"_I have tomorrow off," he said._

_She smiled._

Catherine leaned forward and whispered to Grissom, "You're reading their lips."

"I am not."

She grinned, "Better ask her out before it's too late."

"Catherine, she's my employee."

"That didn't stop you from spending the night with her."

He stared at her.

"Do you think anyonce could have a big secret around here without the others knowing?," she said motioning to the guys.

"Right," said Grissom.

"Seriously, I would never pry into your private life….of course if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked as he stood and walked out.

Note from author:

I love those two…they act married and yet don't even notice…it's the subtle changes that get you…leave a review. P.S. a bombshell is about to explode…

Take care! Penny


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Brass glanced down at his watch as he headed to Grissom's office. He had just gotten into bed when he received a cryptic message from him that he needed to see him in his office on an urgent case. He yawned as he opened the door and found his friend staring at the computer screen.

"What's so important that you get me up after pulling a double…"

Grissom handed him a cup of coffee.

He waited until he had a drink.

"I'm married," said Grissom.

Brass stared at him in disbelief.

"Sit down," said Grissom.

Brass sat down in the chair across from Grissom.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Brass.

"No."

"When did you…"

"Remember that seminar you talked me into doing in San Francisco?"

"That was years ago…wait…you've been married all these years….Must have been some seminar…who did you marry and why do you act like you don't know anything about it?" asked Brass.

"It was some seminar…my last….I went out with an associate after assisting on a case and let's just say we had too much to drink…I agreed to have it annulled."

"Let me guess. You forgot to do the paperwork."

"I did the paperwork….I mailed it at the airport," he said.

"So what happened?" asked Brass.

"Not sure….it must have gotten lost," sad Grissom as he leaned back in his chair.

"You never bothered to check if the annulment was contested or not," asked Brass.

"It wasn't. We both agreed," said Grissom.

"Do I know this Mrs. Grissom?" he asked.

"It's Sara."

Brass spewed his coffee.

"Wait….you and she…get drunk….get married…this is too sweet," grinned Brass.

Grissom sipped on the coffee.

"She doesn't know, does she?" asked Bass.

"I just found out when I was running the background checks."

Brass chuckled.

"This isn't funny," said Grissom.

"Yes….yes it is," he said. "You've been avoiding your wife for years while she's been trying to ….this is too funny."

Grissom frowned.

"Hey, maybe it's a mistake. Have you run yours?" he asked.

"Yes. I even went so far as to call in a favor in San Francisco and have the paperwork pulled. It's legal. We're married," he said.

"When do you plan to tell Sara?" asked Brass sipping on the coffee.

"I'll have to tell her before shift," said Grissom. "Ecklie is going to want to know how this happened."

"It's not like you've played favorites with your wife. In fact, you've been shitty to her."

"I have not."

"Yes, you have."

Grissom's frown returned.

"Look, you have two choices. You can get a divorce or you can play house with your wife. What's it going to be?" asked Brass.

Grissom stared at him.

"Better find out an answer quick. Since Sara has been dating, word is out she wants to get married and settle down. Better put those notions to rest unless you want her to be married to someone else."

Brass stood and left.

She heard the banging on the door but refused to answer it. She lay there and told herself the person would soon give up and leave but as the pounding continued she found herself marching toward the door ready to do battle with the intruder.

"What!" she yelled as she opened the door.

He stood there and looked at her. She tried to swipe the hair away from her face as she stood there in sweats and tank top.

"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" he asked with a grin.

"Grissom, this had better be good," she said as crossed her arms.

"We're still married," he said handing her the printouts.

She plopped down in the nearest chair as he watched her expression when she looked at the printout.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"The paperwork must have gotten lost," he said.

"But…"

She looked confused.

"I never checked. I just assumed…"

"You never checked!" she yelled. "You said you would take care of it!"

"I thought I had. I'm sorry," he said not liking the tone in her voice.

"Grissom…I've dated other people….what if I had…what if you…" she closed her eyes.

"Sara?"

"I'm tired," she said. "I didn't get much sleep."

"Date?" he asked looking around.

"No. I had coffee with Jack at the diner and then….this is none of your business!"

"You're my wife," he said softly.

"Where were you?" she countered.

"Working," he said.

She opened her eyes and found him staring at her.

"I had coffee but then I came home. I didn't feel well. I came home and…."

"You don't have to give me a play by play. You should have given yourself another day," he said sitting down across from her.

_I would have had another day with you in my bed…_

"What are we going to do about this?" she asked.

"I imagine we'll have a lot of explaining when Ecklie sees this."

She felt the color drain from her face.

"It was a mistake," he said not liking the word "mistake" anymore.

"Yes, but what are they going to do to us?"

"I imagine they'll move one of us," he said quietly.

"Move one of us?" she asked now getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He sat there and started to reply when he saw her hunting for something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need alcohol," she said as she continued to rummage through the shelves. She finally located a bottle of wine and poured a glass.

"Do you think you should be drinking this early in the morning?" he asked quietly.

"Want some?" she offered as she held the bottle up.

He declined.

She brought the glass along with the bottle and sat down. She took a drink and then looked at him.

"What did you mean by 'move'?"

"They won't leave you under my supervision," he said. "One of us will have to go to another shift."

"It's been nice knowing you," she said as she saluted him with the glass and then emptied it in one gulp then poured another glass.

"Sara…"

She downed that glass and started for another when he tried to reach for the bottle.

"No! I deserve this. All these years I've been trying to get my own husband to notice me…do you see how sick that is? I mean there was a time when I was so lonely I thought I would just sleep with the first man who paid any attention… I almost slept with Hank…I wouldn't have even known I committed adultery."

She gulped down another glass and refilled the glass.

"It wouldn't have been your fault…if you did," he said trying to assess how much wine was left in the bottle.

"What about you?" she asked.

She stared at him. "Did you sleep with anyone?"

Their eyes met.

"No."

"Guess you're safe with the Catholic Church then," she said.

"Sara…"

She finished the glass and then poured the remaining contents of the bottle into the glass and downed it. She felt lightheaded.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much," he said.

"That's how we ended up married," she said.

"I think we were drinking scotch," he said.

"We started off with scotch but then we switched to Long Island teas," she said.

"You had quite a hang over," he teased.

"Been drinking ever since," she said twirling the wine glass through her fingers.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"We had sex that night," she said without thinking.

"I know."

Their eyes met.

"You never…"

"Neither did you," he said.

"Probably didn't mean anything to you anyway," she said.

"Sara…"

"We didn't use any protection or at least I didn't remember using any and when my period was late, I thought I might be pregnant. I took a pregnancy test. It was the day you called."

"I remember," he said. "I came because I was worried about you."

"I wasn't upset about the case. I was upset about the results," she said.

"I thought as much. I saw the test in the trash can," he said softly. "I knew you wanted it to be positive."

"And yet you said nothing! Wait…yes you did. You pointed out how you wanted us to be friends," she yelled at him as she swiped at her eyes.

"Our marriage wasn't a mistake. If we hadn't gotten married then we wouldn't have spent the night together and then you wouldn't have been upset and I wouldn't have come back. You could have been killed by that serial killer."

Her anger slowed.

"Guess it doesn't matter," she said sadly.

She looked at him.

"At least our second night out on the town wasn't so…"

"Reckless?" he asked.

"At least what happened in San Francisco stayed in San Francisco," she said sadly.

"Did it?" he asked.

_I brought those feelings for you to Vegas…_

"It did until now," she said as she rubbed her temple.

"What do you want to do about this?" he asked.

"What do I want?" she asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked softly.

She said nothing but stood taking the bottle and wine glass back to the kitchen. She came to stand in front of him as he sat there looking up at her.

"You know what I want?" she asked.

"No."

"I want to have sex with my husband," she said.

He wished he had a drink at the moment.

Note from author:

The faster the reviews, the quicker we can move on to see what Mr. and Mrs. Grissom are going to do. Take care, Penny


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

He swallowed hard.

"Sara, you're drunk…you're not thinking straight," he said.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm the anger that was about to explode.

"No, Gilbert. I'm not drunk. It takes more than a couple of glasses of wine to get me drunk these days," she said.

She stepped closer until she was directly in front of him.

"I haven't had sex in….I deserve this," she said as she let her fingers play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Sara…"

"How many times did I invite you to dinner and you turned me down?" she asked.

"Sara…"

"I mean one day I think you're going to come around only to be pushed away. Remember Terry Miller? What about the times you let Sofia flirt with you? We won't mention the time you spent with Lady Heather," she said as she found herself now kneeling in front of him. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I even asked you to sleep with me once," she said.

"I remember," he managed to get out.

"You refused," she said laying her head against his knee.

"You were having nightmares…I helped you with those," he said quietly.

"I asked you to sleep with me in San Francisco," she said.

"I did that," he said softly.

"I then asked you to have sex with me," she said.

"I told you I didn't believe in casual sex," he said.

"Yes, I know," she said.

"I made you an offer," he said.

"You said we could get married," she said.

"Married people sleep together," he said.

"We've done that," she said.

"Married people make love," he said.

"What about sex?" she asked.

_You've never offered me love…_

"Sex without love is sad," he said.

"Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been sad. I want to be happy. Make me happy."

"Sara?"

"Yes," she whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Having sex will not make you happy," he said sadly.

"Maybe not but at least it would feel good," she said now letting her anger seep through.

"So you're still going to turn me down even though we're married?" she asked.

He tried to find the words when there was a knock on the door.

She stood and stepped back swiping her face with her sleeve.

She took in a deep breath and then headed to the door.

"Dan?"

"I thought we could take a run and talk," he said.

She stood there with arms folded.

"I'm not sure I want to," she said.

It made Grissom smile.

"I've been out of town on a case. I just heard that you were sick. I'm sorry…very sorry," he said taking her hand. "Nick helped me to understand about Grissom….he's just Grissom," he said.

It made Sara grin knowing that Grissom was listening to the conversation.

"Nick told you about Jack," she said.

"Yes, he did. I'll admit I'm jealous… over Jack. Tell me we can talk this out," he said.

It was Grissom's turn to intervene.

"Hi Dan. Sorry to interrupt but we were just talking about our …"

He felt her elbow jab into his ribs.

It was painful.

Vartann stared at Sara.

She glared at Grissom.

"Wait. I'll put on my shoes…we can talk….," she said. "Grissom was here to tell me I'm going to be moving soon to another unit."

"Another unit?" he asked.

"Yes, I was thinking about first shift….maybe I need to see daylight again. I think I've been living in the dark far too long," she said.

She disappeared for a moment into her bedroom and then headed toward the door.

"Just close the door when you're ready to leave," she said and she was gone.

He sat there and clenched his fist.

He started toward the door when he stopped. He turned and headed to the kitchen opening up the fridge and finding a six pack. He opened one and took a sip while he opened the others and poured them down the drain. He then searched the cabinets and found a bottle of scotch and emptied it as well. He stood there now and stared at the apartment.

He had been there a few times but he had never taken the time to look around. He did so now. It was small but it felt warm. Its décor was bright and cozy. The couch was soft and there was a beautiful throw across the back. He found himself drawn to the bedroom now and he boldly went inside and sat down on the bed. It was a full size bed with a soft downy comforter.

There were several pillows across the bed. It was made which meant she had been sleeping on the couch when he woke her up and he wondered why she chose the couch rather than the bed. There was a picture frame sitting face down on the dresser and he picked it up to find the same picture that sat beside his own bed and he wondered how long it had taken her to find the photographer in order to get a copy.

He stretched out on the bed and stared at the photo. They were both smiling as they stood together in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. He remembered how his hand had rested on the small of her back and he had stood there caressing it. He had often touched her in San Francisco. It was different here in Vegas.

He could count on his hands the number of times he had touched her in Vegas. She had been standing right here in front of him all these years and he did nothing about it. He cursed inwardly. It was only recently that he had been so bold as to make a move but he had become desperate. He was afraid he would lose her to someone else. He closed his eyes and fought off the migraine that threatened to emerge. He reached into his pocket and took his emergency supply grabbing some water from the fridge and then returning to lie down.

He felt his foot being shaken and he slowly rose to find her standing at the edge of the bed. She had just returned from the run and he stared at her sweaty top.

"Grissom, what are you still doing here?" she asked as she tried to slow her breathing.

"I was waiting for you," he said.

"Why?" she asked coming around now to rummage through the dresser. He sat up and watched as she tossed another top onto the bed along with a pair of jeans and then a bra and a pair of panties landed on top of the pile and he stared at them. They were lacey with tiny butterflies.

He swallowed hard and willed his head to stop pounding.

"We need to decide what we want to do about this," he said staring down at the under garments.

"I'm taking a shower," she said and with that she turned and headed toward the bathroom. He expected her to close the bathroom door but instead it remained opened. He watched as she removed the tank top. He gasped when she threw it into the hamper displaying her bra. She then removed her sweats and she stood there in just her bra and panties as she brushed her teeth and then gargled.

She could feel her eyes upon her but yet she did not shy away. She had been preparing for this moment for years. She stepped out of sight and turned on the shower. She then removed the rest of the clothing and threw it onto the bathroom floor and stepped in. She washed her hair and then took her time showering in hopes that he would join her. The water began to turn cool so she stepped out and wrapped a towel about her body.

She reappeared in the doorway and dropped the towel only to find that he was fast asleep. She sighed.

_Brass and his ideas…._

She dressed, pulling on the clothes and then made her way to the living room. She noticed the opened beer can sitting on the counter and glanced back at the bed room. She then went to the kitchen where she discovered the empty alcohol and beer containers.

_He couldn't have drunk it all…._

She returned to the bedroom and deliberately shook his foot hard this time.

He moaned lightly.

"Grissom…Grissom!" she yelled.

"Sara, please don't raise your voice," he said softly.

"Did you drink…what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Migraine," he whispered.

She felt guilty now as she came and sat beside him.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I took my medication. I just need to…"

"Lie still…try to sleep," she said.

He nodded slightly.

She pulled the blanket up around him.

"Sara?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

"You're a good wife."

Note from author:

I know I will probably receive hate mail but I checked ahead and the scene that everyone wants to read is in chapter seventeen so hang in there. It is coming. We have a special birthday tomorrow so I will be sure and get us to that chapter by tomorrow. Leave the reviews so we can move on.

Take care!

Penny


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

She slid between the covers. The bed was small compared to his and she immediately felt the warmth from his body. This was not what she had expected when she returned. She expected he would be gone and she could shower and then spend the next few hours formulating a plan to face those at work who would no doubt want an explanation as to how she could have been married all these years and never said anything.

The real issue was what Ecklie would do with the information and how she would face going to another shift. She had made the comment to Dan only to hurt him and yet as soon as she left she found she had hurt herself the most. She did not want to leave graveyard but she could not expect him to leave either. Besides, the marriage had been entirely her fault.

_I got him drunk…._

_Seduced him…_

She frowned.

_I seduced him…_

_Shit…_

She could just hear the women who lived to gossip and their spin on this monumental event. She would be cast as the harlot who had corrupted Gil Grissom. His reputation would be tarnished. He would no doubt face disciplinary action for hiring his wife without telling anyone…not even personnel. She swiped at her face hoping he would remain asleep.

He could sense she was still awake. The sniffling was a clear indication that he had hurt her once more and he cursed inwardly. He had thought to lie there and try to formulate a plan as to what he would say to Ecklie that night. He didn't want her to leave graveyard and yet she was already preparing herself for the move. It would not be fair. Besides, the marriage was entirely his fault.

_I got her drunk…_

_Seduced her…._

_Shit…._

He frowned.

_I seduced her…._

_Shit..._

He could just hear the twist the office grapevine would spin on the turn of events. He would be cast as the heartless bastard who had corrupted an innocent young woman, Sara Sidle. Her reputation would be slandered. She would no doubt lose the admirers once they learned she was already married. He felt a little better as he rolled over to face her.

He opened his eyes to find she had finally drifted off to sleep. He could see that she had been crying. Her eyes always showed what she tried to hide. He gently wiped the wetness from her cheek and scooted closer. He slept.

The hours passed and soon she found herself awake again. She tried to get up but found she was trapped beneath his body. It was not unpleasant as she lay there and felt his chest rise and fall. His head lay near hers and it was the slight breeze as he exhaled that made her smile. She was not used to waking up with another person and yet his presence was comforting.

She never thought she would feel at ease having another body so close to hers in such an intimate way. She had had lovers before in the past but none she bothered to spend the night with. She knew her sex life would take a dramatic change the moment she woke up next to Grissom in San Francisco.

She sighed.

_I'm going to ruin his career…_

_For what?..._

_A simple piece of paper…._

She felt his eyes on her now as he slowly withdrew his weight and came to lie beside her.

"Been awake long?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that we need to fix this today," she said.

"What have you decided?" he asked.

"A quick divorce," she said.

He wasn't prepared for her decision as he forced himself up.

"A divorce?" he asked.

"If we got a quick divorce then perhaps Ecklie would see that we never knew we were still married and had fixed the mistake," she said.

"Ecklie would still insist that one of us leave graveyard," he said.

She frowned, "That's not fair…it was a simple stupid mistake years ago."

_It wasn't a simple stupid mistake to me…._

"Is that how you really feel about it?" he asked.

"Don't you?"

There it was. The question had been thrown back at him and he wondered if he could own up to his feelings and admit he wanted to remain married but then it would mean he would have to confess how he had taken advantage of her. Of course she already knew that. She was there.

"How do you plan we get a divorce before shift?" he asked.

She had not thought that far in advance.

"The paperwork was based on a lie. I lied…on a legal document. I filed an annulment knowing we had consummated the marriage," he said now sliding out of the bed and sitting on the edge.

"We both knew it," she said "but I agreed to the annulment."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I thought you didn't remember," she said. "Why did you agree?"

"Because I thought you didn't remember."

Irony left a bitter taste in their mouth.

"It's not like you wanted to be married to me….you've been pushing me away for years," she said with arms folded.

"I guess I have," he said.

"I'll tell Ecklie I'll go to swing," she said. "I could work swing…then maybe I could still work with the guys from time to time."

"That won't be necessary. I'm going to talk with Ecklie this evening."

"What are you planning to do?" she asked fearful of his answer.

"I'm going to tell him the truth," he said.

"Mind telling me so we both know," she said.

He glanced at her.

"Why? It's not like you want to stay married to me," he said getting up.

She was up now on her knees. "It's not like you ever gave me a reason to stay married to you!" she said.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked "Marriage or divorce?"

She sat on the bed and stared at him.

"That depends," she said.

"Depends on what?" he asked.

"Depends on what you plan to do if I choose marriage," she said.

He sat back down his hope now rising.

"It means we're married," he said.

She frowned. "Grissom, we've been married…what's going to change or do we just continue the way…"

"I'm not having my wife going out with other men," he said angrily.

"Treat me like a wife and I won't have to!" she yelled.

"How would you like me to treat you?" he asked now trying to control his anger.

"Married couples…" she stopped. This was unknown territory for her. She certainly couldn't use her parent's married as an example.

"Married couples what?" he asked.

"Married couples don't fight…they don't yell…they don't hit one another…"

"Sara, we've never fought….yelled yes…we would never…" he stopped. He realized she was using her biological parent's marriage as a basis for her statement.

"Rules," he said.

"Rules?" she asked.

"We could set some rules," he said.

"Do marriage couples set rules?" she asked.

"They do if they're smart," he said. "Rule number one, we don't go or leave bed angry."

She thought for a moment," I could live with that…wait you said go or leave bed, does this mean we're going to sleep together?"

"Is that rule number two?" he asked.

"Grissom, I'm pretty sure most married couples do not have to make a rule that they're going to sleep together," she said.

"You're right," he said. "You pick the next rule."

"I'm still stuck on the sleeping part," she said.

"Sara, you can't expect us to sleep apart if we're going to stay married," he said.

She smiled inwardly.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"I'll make some," she said as she got up and headed to the kitchen. Once they had a cup in hand they continued with the conversation.

"What about sex?" she asked.

He peered over his cup as he took a sip.

"Sex without love is sad," he said.

She turned so that he did not see her face.

"So we sleep together but no sex," she said.

Her statement hurt him.

He was hoping she would tell him she loved him.

"Maybe if we work at everything else then the rest will fall into place," he said quietly.

She nodded slightly still hiding her face.

"Where do you want to live?" he asked.

"What?"

"Sara, we can't live in two places. It's here or at my place," he said.

She looked around. This had become her sanctuary from work and now everything was about to change.

"Yours…you have more room…this was meant for one person," she said softly.

"It's not like you have to give it up," he said. "Just live with me for awhile to see if…"

"Marriage is better than divorce?" she asked.

"I've never liked divorce," he said.

"Okay, so we're going to live together, sleep together and never go or leave bed angry," she summed up.

"We could start today," he said.

"Today?"

"You could…move some of your things to my place," he said hesitantly.

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"We're just going to move in together…just like that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

It was too easy.

He felt a slight chill run down his back.

He sat on the bed and watched her drag out a suitcase. She opened up the dresser and began dropping in panties and matching bras. He gulped as she purposely did it right beside him. She then pulled out her nightgowns and threw several in before going to the jeans and tops and then shoes. The suitcase was already full and yet she turned her attention to the bathroom.

She pulled out a smaller suitcase and began taking things from the bathroom. She dropped in shampoo and conditioner and soaps and candles and aroma therapy and tampons. She glanced at him and grinned.

"I only use one kind of soap. I expect to have room for my personal items in the bathroom."

He nodded picking up the tampons and looking at them.

She took them from him and returned to her task now depositing feminine napkins, condoms, gels and body lotion inside the suitcase.

"Should always be prepared," she said.

He gulped.

_Get a hold of yourself…._

_There's nothing here that you haven't already seen….held…at a crime scene…._

He frowned when he saw the smirk on her face and he decided that he wasn't the only one who should be squirming right now.

"Lubricant…do you need it often?" he boldly asked.

She snatched it from his hands and returned to the bathroom.

_Never used it…._

_Just being prepared…._

_For what?..._

_I haven't had sex in years…_

She grabbed a few books and a jacket and then stood there by the door.

"Finished," she said.

There was the exchange of keys to vehicles and homes and even lockers.

It felt strange as she stepped into the townhouse knowing that she was entering as Mrs. Grissom. She sat the suitcases down and stared at the house. He picked them up and carried them to the bedroom as he began to empty drawers. Once one was empty, she filled it. They then headed to the bathroom. He pulled out things from the drawers and she stood there and stared. Once or twice, she cocked her head giving him an odd expression but he said nothing as he continued with his task. She gulped when he opened a drawer but did not empty it and she stared down at its contents.

"Should always be prepared," he said with a slight grin. She stared at the condoms and the gels and decided she did not want to know if his sex life had been better than hers. She finished unpacking and he stored the suitcases in another closet. She took the few books she had brought and placed them beside the bed.

"You like to read before bed?" he asked.

"I can't sleep sometimes," she admitted before she could stop herself.

"Me too," he said.

"Do you have a preference?" he asked.

"Preference?" she asked.

"Side of the bed," he said.

She shook her head.

He picked up the books and placed them on the other side of the bed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She had not thought about food. They hadn't even bothered with breakfast and now it was close to shift.

"I could eat," she said quietly.

He retreated to the kitchen and began preparing a light salad along with sandwiches. They sat at the counter and ate.

He watched as she picked at the food.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"No…it's good, really," she said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Griss…."

"Call me Gil…it sounds kind of odd for you to call me by your last name," he said.

"Last name?' she asked.

"Your last name is Grissom also," he pointed out.

She felt a lump forming in her throat and she took a sip of water.

"Gil…I want to know how you are going to handle Ecklie," she said.

"I'm going to resign," he said.

She dropped her fork as it clanged on the plate.

"I want a divorce!" she yelled.

His fork joined hers.

Note from author:

Remember, chapter seventeen has them…. You know so don't jump to conclusions just yet. Please leave a review. I can't wait till you get to the holiday chapters…Take care! Penny


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I'm not giving you one," he said picking up his fork and taking a bite.

"Why not?"

"I'm Catholic."

"You were Catholic when you lied and filed for an annulment. Annulment is the same as a divorce."

"Not in the eyes of the church."

"We had sex…then you filed for an annulment. I'm sure the church would frown on that but yet you did it."

She was right.

He set his fork down.

She could tell she had hit a sore spot.

"Look we have the opportunity to fix this…to make it right."

"You didn't tell me you were going to resign!"

"I'm not going to," he said as he continued to eat.

"But you just said…"

"Personnel will not let me resign…"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes…I do," he said.

"How can you be so certain?" she asked.

"I've considered it before….after the Lurie case," he said quietly.

She said nothing but picked up her fork and stabbed the lettuce.

He watched as she took a bite.

"You don't eat enough," he said.

She said nothing as she took her plate to the sink.

"I can do that," he said finishing.

"Rule number two is we do things equally," she said.

He smiled. "The dishes are all yours."

"Gil?"

He turned and looked at her.

"I don't cook very well."

"I'll cook," he said as he headed toward the bedroom but stopped.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I hate to do laundry."

"Not a problem," she said.

They stared at one another as they stood at the door.

"Got your key?" he asked.

"Yes."

He reached for the door just as she did and their hands touched. They glanced at one another.

"You first Mrs. Grissom."

"I insist you go first," she said. "I'm in no hurry to get to work tonight."

He could sense the honesty in her statement. Her fear was apparent. He wasn't sure what made him reach for her but he did taking her into his arms. He pulled her tight as his lips sought hers. She felt his tongue as it gently caressed hers and she suddenly felt weak in the knees. It was a powerful kiss as she tried to comprehend what was happening. He had taken her completely offguard.

"Have a good shift," he whispered.

He opened the door now and waited for her to step out. She fumbled her way out the door to her vehicle. He left before she did as she sat there and tried to process what had just happened.

_He really kissed me…._

_Really kissed me…_

He sat there across from Ecklie and waited for the explosion.

"This is a joke. Right?" he asked.

"It's no joke. We're married," he said.

"You know they'll be disciplinary action," he warned.

"No, there won't be," said Grissom.

"You can't expect to throw this on us and not expect…"

"Sara remains on graveyard with me. She can be supervised by someone else…Catherine was going to be promoted in a month anyway. If you try to split up the unit, I'll resign."

It was a threat. Ecklie knew it.

"I can't speak for…"

"No, you can't which is why I've already met with them earlier. I told them what I wanted and they agreed…the question is how bad do you want the lab to remain in the number two spot?"

His jaw twitched.

"I take it I'll be getting the paperwork before the end of shift?" he asked.

Grissom handed him the paperwork and stood to leave.

"First time I ever saw your paperwork done so neatly…and on time," he commented.

"It's the only paperwork that's ever mattered to me," he said as he turned.

"Grissom," Ecklie called.

He turned and looked at him.

"Do you expect me to really believe you didn't know you were married all this time?"

"No. I never expect anything from you."

He was on time to hand out assignments taking his seat and opening his pad. He glanced around quickly and then took a deep breath. He handed out the assignments and then fielded questions. They started to leave but he motioned for them to remain seated.

"There's going to be some changes," he said.

Sara bristled.

_This is where he tells us he's resigned and it's because of me…_

_My fault…_

"Catherine is being promoted to supervisor," he said.

Catherine looked shocked.

"She's going to be supervising Sara," he said.

They glanced at Sara.

"Personnel agreed to let us stay on the same shift as long as Sara was supervised by someone else."

They continued to stare.

Greg looked confused. "Why…"

"Sara and I are married," said Grissom.

The room got deafly quiet.

"Married?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, married."

They turned their stares at Sara who stared at Grissom.

"No invite…no advanced warning…no honeymoon…You guys aren't even going to go on a honeymoon?" asked Catherine.

"We're just sorting out work," said Grissom. "In the meantime, Sara and I will continue to act in a professional manner and will not let our personal lives interfere with our work."

They stared at Sara again.

"You won't even know we're married," she added as she got up and headed out the door.

She felt the guys following in hot pursuit. They caught up with her in the locker room.

"Sara! You have to explain this," said Nick.

"No, I don't," she said.

"You mean to tell me you date a few times and Grissom hauls you to the altar?" asked Greg.

"No, it means…I've got a case that's waiting," she said as she hurried out the door.

She gulped in air the moment she stepped out into the night air thankful the parking lot was dimly lit and she could let her guard down for a moment. He had paired her with Warrick that night and she was thankful knowing that Warrick would ask little or no questions and focus on the job. She waited for him outside and once inside the vehicle she began going over the details of the case.

"You okay?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Sara, you don't have your kit," he said quietly.

She fumed as she stepped out and headed back to her vehicle opening the car door and pulling out the kit. She returned quickly and sat there telling herself she would remember how to process a crime scene the moment she stopped hyperventilating. The case took hours as she and Warrick worked side by side. He said nothing about the marriage and she was relieved for the silence. Once the shift was over, she drove to the townhouse and parked out front. She was surprised when he was not home yet. She threw her keys on the counter and stood there.

It was a man's home. The only bright thing in the room was the display of butterflies. She sighed as she plopped down on the couch and decided it would be the first thing to go.

_Brass is right…_

_The couch is a death trap…_

_Don't go making changes just yet…._

_You haven't even had sex…_

She picked up around the house and collected the laundry from the hamper. As a load of clothes went into the machine, she began dusting followed by stripping the bed and putting clean sheets on the bed. The bathroom was cleaned and then she plopped down on the bed with book in hand and wondered why her husband had not bothered to come home.

He stepped into the house and immediately saw the difference. The house was clean as he stared at the lack of dust. He heard the washer and smiled. He placed his keys beside hers and then found her on the bed reading. She glanced up once but said nothing.

"Do we need another rule?" he asked.

"It's your turn," she said.

"Rule number three, we let each other know if we're going to be late…I got caught up in a deposition with Brass," he said.

She said nothing but continued with the book.

"House looks nice. Sheets are clean?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He frowned.

"Have you already eaten?" he asked.

"Not hungry."

"Rule number four," he said.

"I think it's my turn," she said.

"Well hurry up because I already have one," he said.

"Rule number four," she said. "I don't like the house."

"That's not a rule…that's a complaint," he said. "Why don't you like it?"

"It's a bachelor pad," she said.

"Fix it," he said getting up to go into the kitchen.

She got up and followed taking the book with her for support.

She sat on the stool and watched as he fixed veggie omelets. He poured two glasses of juice along with a small bowl of fruit. He set the food on the table and motioned for her to sit.

"You have to eat," he said.

She sat and ate.

He glanced at her from time to time but said nothing. Once she was finished, he picked up the dishes and set them in the sink.

"It's getting late, we should sleep," he said.

"You go ahead," she said.

"Sara, you can't pull the hours that we do and not sleep," he said pulling her to the bedroom.

"I'm not sleepy," she said.

"Take a warm bath," he said.

"I've already done that," she said.

"I need a shower," he said. "Read for awhile."

"I think that's what I was doing," she said sounding a bit irritated.

He showered and stepped out feeling the smile cross his face as he noticed the subtle changes to the sink and the shower. She was now a part of his home. Her things were everywhere and he liked it. He had not even minded giving up space for her things. He stepped out of the bathroom and slid into bed.

"Still not sleepy?" he asked.

"No."

"I am," he said.

"Then sleep."

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing," she whispered as she rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Sara, rule number one," he said.

"Rule one?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"No going to bed or getting up mad…"

"I'm not mad," she said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

She said nothing.

He sighed as he mentally ran the day's cases through his head.

_Shit…_

He took her completely by surprise when he pulled her over to his side of the bed and held her.

"Bad case?" he whispered.

He felt her nod.

"I'm sorry. I put you with Warrick because I knew he wouldn't ask you twenty questions."

"He didn't…ask me anything," she said.

"Good."

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Want to make this a rule?" he asked.

"Rule?"

"We hold each other in bed," he said. "It is your turn."

"Rule number four? Isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," he said pulling her closer.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn," she said as she yawned.

"Go to sleep, Sara," he said as he yawned himself.

The room was quiet.

They welcomed the darkness provided by the shades.

"Are your feet always cold?" he asked.

"Do you always generate this much heat?" she asked.

He grinned.

He didn't mind the cold feet if it kept her on his side of the bed.

She didn't mind the warmth as long as it meant she did not have to come up with an excuse to mold her body up next to his.

There were some perks to married life.

Note from author:

Yeah...we are at chapter seventeen... leave the reviews! Take care! Penny


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

She woke to find herself alone. She glanced at the clock and was surprised she had slept so late. She stretched and rose looking around the room for him. She could hear the sound of typing and she got up following the sound.

"Good morning," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Typing up the rules," he said.

"There's only four," she said.

"There's only four now," he said. "I plan to add another one today."

"So what is it going to be?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Breakfast?"

She nodded.

"Good then hurry up and shower. I thought we would go to the diner….we have an errand to run before shift."

She knew he had no intention of telling her his plans. She had seen the mischievous grin in the past.

They sat there at the diner and ate. It seemed odd to be there just the two of them. She was used to being with the others. He noticed her discomfort.

"Sara, everyone knows we're married," he said.

"It still seems strange," she said softly.

He hadn't noticed. He was lavishing in the amount of time he was spending with her. He glanced at his watch.

"You done?" he asked.

She nodded.

He paid the check and then was pulling her to her feet.

She was surprised when he stopped the vehicle in front of the jewelry store. She stared at him. He held his hand up.

"We have no rings," he said.

"Oh," was her simple reply.

They stepped in and she was surprised when the jeweler greeted him by name.

"I've been waiting for you this morning," said Mr. Pluckett.

"Sara, this is John. John, this is my wife, Sara."

Her head shot towards Grissom. She was not used to be referred to as "wife."

"I have the wedding bands," he said. He walked over to the counter and slipped out two boxes from behind the counter and handed them to Grissom. He opened the boxes and looked at them.

"What do you think?" he asked to Sara.

"They're nice," she said.

He pulled hers out of the box and then placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly. He grinned.

"Your guess was right," said Mr. Pluckett.

He slipped his ring on and then looked at Mr. Pluckett.

She strode over to the window and looked outside trying to hide the tear that threatened to slip from her eye.

"Did the other one arrive?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, it did."

He reached for another box and handed it to Grissom. Grissom took the box and placed it in his pocket. Grissom paid for the rings and then she was being led out of the store again. She sat there twirling the ring on her finger while he drove. They had been driving for awhile when he pulled over and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked.

She looked around again and then grinned. "This is where we met after I arrived in Vegas. You were throwing dummies from the roof top," she said.

"_I don't even have to turn around…Sara Sidle,"_

"_That's me."_

"This time you didn't have your hair in a pony tail," he said.

She smiled.

He opened the box and took out the engagement ring placing it on her finger. She was shocked. She expected a wedding ring but not this.

"I think it's customary for a woman to receive an engagement ring," he said. She stared at the ring that now sat beside the band.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. "You didn't have to…"

"I wanted it to be official," he said.

"It's not," she found herself saying.

He stared at her.

"I don't understand," he said.

She swiped at her eyes. "I think we should get to work."

He wasn't prepared for her reaction.

The first week was the hardest.

There were the questions, the looks, the stares and of course the grapevine. He insisted they drive into work that first week to show the others they were indeed a couple. Sara would have preferred to drive in alone, rush in, work and then leave as quickly as possible.

She didn't feel that way at first.

She had met with Jack and Dan.

She felt it was only right.

She had felt good about the meetings.

She did not feel good about the grapevine.

It was vicious.

She felt as though she was on display with every move she made.

Her actions were of great importance.

They watched her intently for any sign that would explain the sudden marriage.

The grapevine had been not bothered to find out when the marriage had taken place.

It was too busy looking for a reason.

He drove them to work as she sat there quietly staring out the window. Once they arrived, she jumped out and headed inside. It would be another hour before he would spot her again. He sat there and waited as the others came to pick up assignments. He glanced around and found her sitting with her head down focusing on her note pad. He knew she was not focusing on the notes but rather a million miles away. Before he would have commented out loud and shaken her out of it. Today, he chose to leave her be.

Her adjustment had been hard.

In fact, it was Grissom who would have been considered the long shot in Vegas.

Sara would have been the favorite.

The odds made sense.

She had chased him for years.

He had avoided her for years.

Yet, he had come out with a strong lead in this thing called marriage while she slipped further and further behind.

Once assignments were handed out, she slipped out of the chair and out the door. He said nothing as he watched her leave.

Catherine came and sat next to him.

"Engagement ring is gorgeous," she said.

"She wasn't impressed," he said.

"Yes…she was," said Catherine.

"Did she say anything to you?" not sure why he was now confiding in Catherine about his marriage.

"Grapevine is working overtime. Rumor has it that Sara is pregnant. Of course we all know she's not. Right?" she asked.

"No."

_I haven't even touched her…_

_Of course she wants children…._

_At least she wanted children years ago…_

_She cried when the test was negative…_

_Shit…._

_The rumors must hurt…._

"I'm not good at any of this," he said without thought.

"You seem to be have good taste in engagement rings and wedding bands and choosing the perfect wife…you just need to remember to show her. Sara seems a bit insecure these days…I told her, you never would have married her unless you loved her. Right?"

He shuffled in his seat.

"You have told her…you love her…how could you marry someone and not tell her?"

He stood without answering as he headed out the door.

The shift came and went. He expected to find her at his door ready to go home but she didn't come. He glanced at his watch before going in search of her. He searched the entire building and came up empty handed. He flipped open his phone and called her.

He was relieved when she answered.

"Sidle…Grissom…Sara," she said quietly.

"I was worried about you. It's time to go home," he said.

She glanced down at her watch.

"You go ahead…I'll be there later," she said.

"We rode together," he said.

She had forgotten.

"I'm sorry…I'll be down in a minute," she said.

"Down? Where are you?" he asked.

"The roof."

"Stay there," he said as he found his way to the exit doors and climbed up to the roof.

He opened the door and found her sitting there looking out over Vegas.

"I didn't know anyone else came up here," he said sitting down beside her.

"I used to come up here a lot when I first moved here," she said.

"I'm surprised we didn't run into each other. I come up here often," he said smiling at her.

"I used to wait until you left," she said not looking at him.

His smile faded.

"I didn't treat you very well, did I?" he asked.

"You treated me like a boss…a friend eventually. You covered for me when things started going bad."

"It was my fault," he said.

"No, it wasn't. You told me when you left San Francisco we were just friends. I wanted more. If you had any idea what you were getting into, you never would have spent time with me in San Francisco."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you thought I came from a nice normal family…I only told you about my foster family. I never told you about my real parents until that day in my apartment when Ecklie wanted you to fire me. You should have. I would have gone back to San Francisco and then when we found out about the paperwork not being processed, you could have just resubmitted it. The marriage would be history."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"It would have been easier," she said.

"Easy for who? You or me?" he asked.

"For you," she said.

"This is easy," he said.

She said nothing more but sat there staring out at the lights.

"Is it easy for you?" he asked.

"No. It hurts like hell Grissom. I don't want to hurt anymore."

She stood and walked away leaving him to sit there trying to recover from the blow.

He had been waiting for her to tell him she loved him.

He needed to hear those words.

He realized she needed it as well.

She needed perhaps more than him.

She had placed her life on hold for him.

She had given him chance after chance.

_I love her…_

She was waiting in the Denali when he came out. He said nothing but got in and drove them home. Once they were home, she began her routine of cleaning the house. He kept his distance as she busied herself about the house cleaning and dusting and washing and when there was nothing left to do, she slipped on her running shoes and left. She reappeared an hour later. She undid the laces on the shoes and then headed for the shower.

He sat there on the bed and pretended to read a book. Once he heard the shower turn on, he took in a deep breath. She took her place in the bed not bothering to read but curled up on her side. He flipped off the lights causing the room to become pitch black. He waited for his eyes to adjust before sliding over next to her.

"Sara?"

"Yes?" she managed to get out.

"Rule number one."

"I'm not…"

"I am," he said.

She rolled over to face him.

"Why?"

"Because my wife is unhappy."

"I'm sorry."

"I want you to be happy."

"Gil…"

His lips came down hard on hers as his tongue sought hers. She was not prepared for such a kiss and it caught her offguard. He drank deeply of her kisses and grinned when he heard a slight moan as his lips left hers and found its way to her nipple. She was just getting used to the sensation when his hand slipped down between her legs and she felt her entire body tingle with anticipation as his fingers dipped deeply into her causing her to moan once more. His lips left her breasts and came to settle on her lips once again. He released them as he whispered softly into her ear.

"Married people sleep together."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I make love to you?"

She gulped back the wave of emotions.

She felt her head nodding as she pulled him down for another kiss. She felt herself floating on each wave of ecstasy as he slowly and methodically began to make love to her. He hovered slightly above her taking her lips in his once more. She was ready for him but yet he did not enter her. She tried to pull him down but he refused.

"The grapevine tells me you're pregnant," he whispered.

She looked confused.

"I'm not…you know I'm not…"

"Would you like to be?"

She gulped.

"Protection or none?" he asked.

The question floated in the air.

"Sara?"

"You….decide," she said.

He kissed her deeply delighting in the feel of her tongue as he kissed her over and over. He brought his mouth next to her ear as he plunged deeply.

"I love you Sara. I've always loved you."

She felt herself soaring at the feel of him inside her. With each plunge came a greater feeling of euphoria and as she climbed higher and higher, she let go, letting herself plunge gradually back down to earth. He soon followed and she felt him fill her. She had never felt such love before and she found herself weeping silently.

"Sara?"

"I love you….I've always loved you," she whispered.

He pulled her tight as he began the process again.

Note from author:

Happy Birthday to Meliara4567! She's nineteen today. She asked for fluff so I hope she has a great birthday! Please leave the reviews….it's going to get good here on out…Take care! Penny


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Catherine stared at the two of them but said nothing during the meeting. She had seen the difference in Sara the moment she saw her in the hallway. She boldly walked down the halls and did not bother to dodge the gossip mongers who hung out in the hallway hoping for a tidbit of gossip. Now as Catherine looked at Grissom there was an air of accomplishment about him. She rarely saw it except on really tough cases in which Grissom had been able to pull off the impossible. She chuckled under her breath.

_Must have been some night…._

They stood to leave and she caught Sara smiling at Grissom before she left the room. Catherine scooted down until she was up close to Grissom.

"Looks like Sara is much happier," she said.

"Have a good day Catherine," he said with a smile as he stood. She heard him whistling as he walked out and she chuckled once again.

Brass grabbed her hand and whirled her around.

"You look different," he said. "Couldn't have been the rings…something else….care to tell me what he finally did right?" he asked smiling at her.

"Married couples do not talk about their private life," she said.

"Oh they don't huh? So now, you're into this married life as well?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good…if you ever need me to straighten him out…" he whispered.

She took his face between her hands and kissed him fully on the lips.

He made him blush. She wiped off the slight lip stick and then whispered in his ear.

"You're the best, Jim."

It made him chuckle.

"Any time," he said as he felt a spring in his step.

_That should keep the grapevine ringing for awhile…_

He arrived home before she did having driven in early for a meeting with the undersheriff. He quickly made breakfast and stood there waiting for her to arrive. Once she entered the door, she smiled.

"I'm famished," she said.

"Good. Breakfast is ready," he said with a slight grin.

"I'm not famished for food," she said matching his grin.

It was all he needed to toss the napkins on the table and pull her into his arms. She giggled when she felt herself being lifted onto the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Having dessert first," he said as his hand dipped into her panties and she gasped.

He glanced up at her.

"Care for dessert first?" he asked.

"I could get used to this," she whispered.

"Should we add this as a rule?" he asked lifting his head from her breast.

"Rule?"

"Dessert before breakfast," he said kissing the edge of her breast.

"Yes…before breakfast and lunch and dinner," she moaned.

"It could be one way to get you to eat regularly," he mused.

"Yes…yes it would," she managed to get out.

He chuckled as he continued his assault.

The days turned into weeks as they rolled through the shifts. He was getting used to married life. He didn't know why he had ever avoided it.

It suited him.

It was simple.

It was easy.

It became a battle.

She stood there assessing the kitchen as he came and poured a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong?"

"Your experiments have to go."

"Why?"

"I don't like them."

"I need them."

"It's me or them."

He glanced around.

She tapped her foot.

"I'll take them to the office."

She smiled.

He took a sip only to be pushed out of the kitchen as she began carrying things out.

"Wait! That's not an experiment."

"I'm not having a display of cockroaches in my kitchen."

"Your kitchen?"

She stared at him.

"Our kitchen."

"No cockroaches."

He stepped aside and retreated to the den.

It was not safe there.

He sat there as she began picking up artifacts and placing them in a cardboard box.

"Where did the box come from?" he asked as she continued to fill it.

_It's a conspiracy…._

_She's been planning this…_

He caught her staring at his chair and he quickly jumped up from the couch and sat down in it.

He stared at her.

She decided it could stay for another day.

She emptied the kitchen and the den.

He watched as she disappeared into the study.

_That's mine!..._

_She's not touching the study…_

_She's not removing a single object…_

She stood there and looked around.

He dared her to remove the first object.

She turned and flashed her signature Sidle-Grissom smile and he melted.

He held the box while she filled it.

Pictures came off the wall.

Tables and cabinets were now empty.

The fridge contained food only.

He sighed as he plopped down in his chair relieved that it was over but then she headed to the bedroom.

He'd had enough.

He stood there a moment as he prayed for the courage to stop her.

It had been his home before her.

It had been his sanctuary before her.

He entered the room and she stood there nude.

He glanced around and saw the bra, the panties, the tank top and the cute butterfly shorts on the floor.

"Shower?" she offered.

He smiled.

He knew it was human nature to daydream.

He did his best daydreaming in the shower.

He had taken countless showers with Sara in his daydreams.

It was where he released his erotic imagination and now she was there with him.

Life was good.

The shower was part of the reason he had chosen the townhouse.

It was huge.

It had plenty of room for any number of experiments.

It was also spacious enough for two adults.

His imagination went into overdrive.

Showers were never the same.

It became their favorite place.

He leaned back against the shower wall trying to catch his breath.

She grinned as she kissed him.

He grinned.

Married life was good.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed what little bit of warmth was left in the water.

He didn't care.

He was hot.

She had made him hot.

He needed to cool down.

"Hurry up honey," she said.

"Hmmm?"

"We have three more boxes to fill."

His eyes shot open.

_She's at it again…._

He stepped out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist as he rushed out to find her already dressed and removing things from the bedroom.

"What's wrong with the picture?" he asked.

She glanced at it and said nothing but took it off the wall.

He frowned.

She then hurried throughout the room and picked up things.

He turned and headed back to the bathroom.

He breathed in deeply and told himself he could adjust.

He dried his hair and then came out to find her in his closet.

"That's my closet," he said. "Yours is over there."

She smiled.

He wasn't going to stand for this any longer.

He closed the closet.

She opened it.

He closed it.

She opened it.

"Sara…"

"I don't like this shirt."

She pulled out one of his favorite shirts and tossed it into the box.

He retrieved it.

She put it back in.

He walked over and opened her closet.

She gawked as he pulled out one of her tops and threw it into the box.

He stood there looking smug.

"I didn't like it either," she said with a smile.

He seethed.

He stood there and watched as she filled the box with his clothes.

His favorite jacket disappeared along with his bright Hawaiian shirt, this loafers, his cockroach racing shirt and his prized cockroach trophies.

It was done.

It was over.

She put the last box into the Denali and shut the door.

She returned inside and pulled out a bottled water.

She looked around and he had disappeared.

She searched each of the rooms and yet she could not locate him.

"Gil?" she called.

He came out of the study and she stared at him.

"I was in the ….study," he said.

"No you weren't. I looked," she said.

"You just overlooked me."

"Where were you?"

"Basement," he confessed.

"We have a basement?"

He nodded.

She smiled.

He felt scared.

He felt very scared.

She walked toward the study.

"Sara…"

"I haven't seen the basement," she said.

"It's dirty," he said.

"I'll clean it," she offered.

"It has bugs…spiders," he said.

"I'll get an insecticide."

"No! They're my pets," he said.

"Pets?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What kind of pets?" she asked.

She walked around viewing each aquarium, saying nothing but already he was beginning to sweat. She stopped in front of the cockroaches and glanced at him.

"They're African hissing…"

"I know what they are," she said.

He fidgeted.

She said nothing but went upstairs and then returned with a box.

He felt the sweat pouring.

She walked over and set the box down on a chair.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked as she turned and headed back upstairs.

He stared in disbelief.

They had been spared.

He sighed.

Marriage could be difficult at times.

Note from author:

I'm enjoying reading the reviews. They are the reason I write and that I'm also obsessed with GSR…please be kind and leave a review if you are reading along. (which I know you are because I check my stats and it indicates there are a **large** number of you out there reading this) so be nice and leave a review….I'm watching….you wouldn't want to make the writer unhappy in this alternate universe…LOL

Take care!

Penny


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen:**

He moved the boxes around in his office as he tried to make room for them. Brass stood in the doorway and grinned.

"Been housecleaning?" asked Brass.

"Sara has been housecleaning," he muttered.

Brass chuckled.

"She tossed most of my things…things I've collected for years into boxes. She went through every inch of the house. Nothing was spared."

"Bet it looks nice now," he said as he sipped on his coffee.

Grissom made a face and continued working.

He fumed when he realized the things would not fit in the office.

"She even went through my closet….my closet," he yelled.

"Did she find the basement?" he asked.

"I think she got tired or she would have cleaned it out as well."

Brass chuckled again.

"She should have cleaned it out. I don't like the place."

"You're not me."

"You know, women do this after their comfortable in a relationship."

He stopped.

He had not thought of this.

"You think she likes being married?" asked Grissom.

"Either that or she's pregnant."

He grinned when he saw Grissom's expression.

It wasn't one of surprise but hope.

He decided to continue with the conversation.

"Women get that nesting attitude. They try to put everything in its place. It'll get worse," warned Brass.

Brass tried to imagine Grissom with a pregnant wife.

He decided it was going to be an interesting year.

Grissom sat down.

"You think she could be pregnant already?"

"Didn't know you guys were trying so quickly."

Grissom grinned.

_Maybe she's pregnant…_

_Maybe she just comfortable with me…_

Grissom smiled.

He could accept each of the reasons.

"You know that women act strange when their pregnant," said Brass as he sat down.

"I remember Catherine's pregnancy," said Grissom.

Brass chuckled.

"She drove me nuts," said Grissom.

"You tried to hover."

"Eddie didn't."

"No, he didn't."

"She worked doubles and rarely had any help at home."

"Eddie was an ass. You're not going to be."

He nodded.

"You know Sara's not going to like you hovering over her."

"I won't."

"Yes….you will. I might do it myself."

He grinned but said nothing.

"Let her move things around. Redecorate…it will help keep her mind off of trying to get pregnant. Women can become obsessed."

"Obsessed?"

"Pregnancy tests will appear from out of nowhere. You'll spend a small fortune on them…until it's positive of course."

"She already has one. It's under the cabinet in the bathroom."

With each passing day, they grew more and more comfortable with one another. The gossip mongers kept a vigil as they waited for the first signs of Sara's pregnancy but none was seen. He knew that it had been weeks and still no sign of her period. He was tempted to ask but waited for her to take the initiative. He opened the bottom of the cabinet below the bathroom sink and saw the pregnancy test sitting there. He had checked for its existence each day. It remained.

He came home late one evening from a deposition to find her asleep on the couch. He slipped into the bathroom and opened the cabinet to find the test still there. He frowned. She woke to the smell of breakfast and she rolled over onto her stomach to look at him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Tired," she said.

_Tired is a sign of pregnancy…._

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It's your favorite," he said.

"Not hungry," she said.

_Maybe she nauseous…_

_No wait…._

_That comes much later in the pregnancy…_

She came to sit with him at the table while he ate. She sipped on a glass of juice as she played with the place mats.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You're quiet….you didn't ask for dessert before breakfast," he said.

"I think I'll go to bed," she said.

He stared feeling a sense of uneasiness.

She finished the glass of juice and then kissed him gently before retiring to the bedroom.

He showered and then joined her in bed.

He waited for her to say something but she was quiet.

He waited for her to make her way over to his side of the bed but she remained on hers.

He didn't even feel her cold feet.

"Do I have to remind you about the rules…"

"I'm not pregnant," she said.

"I see."

He hid his disappointment.

He did not want to appear obsessed with the pregnancy thing.

He knew he had become obsessed the moment Brass brought it up.

_I think of nothing else…_

_I look at her and try to imagine her body big with child…_

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I got my period. I really thought I was pregnant," she said.

"It's only been a month."

_I know how you feel…_

"I know," she said quietly.

"Sara, we have plenty of…"

"Time? I'm not as young as I used to be."

There it was.

The guilt.

_If I hadn't wasted all this time we could probably have a child by now…_

_Perhaps two…_

_He decided one would be plenty to handle…_

She suddenly wished she had not said anything.

"I'm just anxious," she said pulling herself closer to him.

He felt her cold feet.

He relaxed.

Her body molded to his.

He loved this time with her.

"It will happen," he said softly.

"Gil, I didn't mean…"

"I know," he said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Just want to give the gossip mongers something to talk about," she said.

"Kiss Jim again and there will be," he said with a grin.

"How did you…"

"He told me. He had to rub it in that my wife kissed him."

She chuckled.

"Don't kiss him again…okay," he said now trying to sound serious.

"Don't give me a reason," she said.

He brought his lips down on hers.

He released hers and chuckled as she gasped.

"Is that a good enough reason?" he asked.

"Yes…oh yes."

He pulled her tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sara?"

"Let's not get obsessed with this," he said softly.

"Obsessed with what?" she asked innocently.

"Obsessed with getting pregnant," he said.

"I'm not…I just thought…"

"You would get pregnant immediately?"

"I'm just used to…"

"Having control over things?"

She nodded.

"Me too."

There was a silence.

"We'll just have to work a little harder," he said with a grin.

"Isn't that getting obsessed?" she teased.

"Maybe some aspects of the obsession isn't so bad," he grinned.

"I'm not complaining," she said.

"Me neither."

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I like your cold feet."

"I like your warmth."

He chuckled as she rubbed her cold feet on his leg.

Married life wasn't so bad.

Note from author:

Fluff…fluff…I'm drowning in fluff. Do you know I have to skip over to my other story and write some on it so I don't drown in the fluff on this one…gee the things I do for readers. Leave a review. Take care! Penny


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

He wasn't prepared for their first fight. It happened before he knew what hit him. He had looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head or something when she flew into him. He stood there and listened to her tirade not understanding her behavior.

_She's being irrational…_

_I'll just let her calm down…_

_She'll calm down soon…_

_How long could she be mad…._

"We didn't discuss this," she yelled.

"He was homeless," he said.

"So are thousands of animals because of irresponsible owners," she said. "You don't just take in a pet. You have to… what is he doing?"

"He likes you," he said.

"Stop! I don't like dog slobber," she whined.

"I thought it would give us some practice taking care of another thing…in case we get pregnant," he said.

"In case we get pregnant? You don't think we're going to. You think I can't get pregnant," she said.

"I didn't say that," he said now coming to stand in front of her.

"Yes…you did. It's been months and I'm not pregnant," she said with arms folded.

"Sara, some people wait years…"

He closed his eyes the moment he said it.

_Great Grissom…_

_Remind her of all the years she waited for you to do something…_

_Let's not forget that the whole time you were already married…_

Her reaction threw him completely off guard.

He had planned for them to spend the afternoon with the dog.

It would give her time to get to know him and play with him.

He envisioned baths and walks and romping around in the back yard.

He envisioned seeing Sara smile for a change.

He did not envision seeing her hurt and mad and livid.

Those were not the emotions he sought.

His plan was not going well.

He glanced down at the dog that stood there beside him and whined.

_Poor fellow…_

_I just wanted her to feel better about things…_

_So she would be happier when she went to work…_

"He's a nice dog," he began. "He…"

"I'm going to work," she said grabbing her jacket.

"It's early," he whined. "Hank needs to be walked."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She whirled around and faced him.

"Hank?"

Grissom wanted to crawl away but he stood his ground. The dog inched his way behind Grissom not liking her tone.

"His name is Hank," he said quietly patting the dog's head.

"Is this supposed to be some sick joke?" she asked.

"I didn't name him! You think I would name him after one of your admirers," he glared.

"Hank was not an admirer. He stomped on my feelings. He already had a fiancé."

"I'm sorry. Nick told me," he said.

"Great! Doesn't anyone keep a secret anymore? Did he tell you how Hank practically had me in bed…I need to leave," she said grabbing her keys as she headed for the door.

"Sara?"

She turned and looked at him.

"If you want me to get rid of him, I will," he said quietly.

"Don't," she said staring at the dog as he stood there beside Grissom with his tail down. "I know what it feels like not to be wanted."

She left before he could reply.

She started to shut the door but stopped.

"You should feed him at least a hour before you leave and then walk him. Make sure he has plenty of water….you'll need to fix that hole underneath the fence in the back yard or he's going to get out."

She shut the door but then it popped back open.

"You better come up with a plan in case we have to work a double. He'll need to be taken out regularly…you did plan this right? You didn't just bring him home without planning for him?"

He stood there and stared.

He said nothing except nodded.

As soon as she left he decided he had better fix the fence, feed the dog and talk with the neighbor.

Grissom walked on egg shells throughout the shift, not sure what might set her off. She had been quite testy these past few weeks and he wasn't sure if they should proceed with the pregnancy attempts if she was going to remain on edge each time her period came and went.

He had been disappointed also.

He checked the cabinet often but always finding the pregnancy test untouched.

He could only imagine how upsetting it was for her.

It wasn't as if they were not doing their part.

Dessert was a regular staple at the Grissom household.

It became a part of their routine, one that each enjoyed.

It was work that caused the tension.

He would prefer to see her less tense at work.

He knew it was because of the gossip mongers.

The rumors never ceased.

Before, Sara paid no attention to them.

She had ignored them, for the most part, for several years but now it was different.

They focused only on their personal life.

Sara was a private person.

It felt as though she were under a microscope these days.

He didn't like it.

He imagined what it would be like to be a celebrity like WP and have persons viewing every minute detail of his life. Why, fans had even been known to write fanfiction about him.

The idea was absurd to Grissom.

He was just as private as Sara.

Few people knew anything about their life.

They liked it that way.

Brass stood off to the side as he watched her swipe at her eyes.

He waited until she was almost finished before he came to lean against the wall.

"Hey Kiddo," he said softly.

She glanced up but said nothing.

"You've been upset quite a bit lately," he said.

"Leave it alone," she said.

"No Sara," he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

She sat down on the floor of the house and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"It's been months….we've been trying for months and nothing," she said sniffling.

He tried to hide the smile.

"You thought it would happen immediately?" he asked.

"No…yes…I've never been pregnant before," she said. "I never thought I would want to be pregnant until I met Grissom."

"You know he never wanted to be in a relationship with anyone until he met you."

"I feel like a failure," she said sniffling no longer caring if he saw the tears.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I can't get pregnant! He wants a child as much as I do and I can't get pregnant. I gave him the choice. He wanted to try immediately and yet here we are and we're not pregnant."

"He loves you. Isn't that enough?" he asked.

"It must not be because he brought home a dog…a dog without asking. A dog that slobbers buckets and he tells me it's so we can get in practice of taking care of something in case we get pregnant. Let me emphasize, 'in case'."

"I think you're being a bit irrational…"

He regretted saying those words the moment she glared at him.

"I just mean…"

"I get it. I should be grateful he loves me. I should be grateful he wanted to stay married to me. I should be grateful…" she stopped as she felt an uneasiness settle over her.

"Sara?"

"I should have eaten," she said holding her stomach.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" asked Brass.

"Yesterday at noon," she said.

He pulled her up.

"Let's get something to eat," he offered.

"I think I'll just clock out and go home. I'm sure there are piles of drool to clean up."

He tried to hide the snicker but she caught him.

"It's not funny," she said.

"This is not like you," he said.

She fumed as she picked up her kit and stalked out only to have to return to have to collect the bags of evidence. He said nothing further but helped her load the vehicle.

Brass opened up his phone and dialed Grissom.

"Grissom"

"Your wife is feeling guilty because she can't get pregnant," he said.

Grissom's heart sank.

"Is she still upset…about the dog?" he asked.

"Dog didn't go over well," he said chuckling.

He heard Grissom's sigh through the phone.

"Why don't you guys back off this baby thing…sometimes it happens when you stop trying so hard."

"How would you know?" asked Grissom a bit irritated.

"When my wife and I gave up after years of trying she cheated with someone and got pregnant."

Grissom felt like a jerk.

"Sorry."

"It happened. Just give her extra attention. She's feeling insecure."

It wasn't what he wanted.

He had thought the dog would be a distraction.

He had thought that she would refocus her attention on caring for the dog.

He didn't think she would become upset.

He sighed.

Married life was complicated.

Note from author:

We've had a nice weekend. I need a little angst…just a little fix….please be kind and leave a review.

Take care!

Penny


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

He decided to care for the dog by himself but the moment they came home, she and the dog were inseparable.

He suddenly felt jealous of the dog.

She gave him belly rubs and spoke softly to him.

Even when he had an accident she did not scold but cleaned it up.

The dog loved her.

They both did.

He decided he was indeed jealous of the dog.

He tried to stay clear of any mention of a pregnancy, reproduction or babies.

She brought it up every day.

He knew she was becoming obsessed with it.

If she was insecure, she did not admit it.

He talked about how nice it was to be a couple.

He emphasized how nice it was to be alone.

He said this as the dog lay between them.

He was thankful for the approaching holidays.

They would distract her.

It was different this year as Vegas began to sparkle a little more.

It was almost Christmas time.

As soon as Halloween ended, additional lights were added to the strip. It made it easier for muggers to locate their targets.

Thanksgiving was approaching.

They had been through the turkey and the festivities before but this year it was different.

They were married.

Well, they were married last year and the year before that but this year, they recognized the marriage and it made it different.

It made it far worse than it had ever been.

The custom was for each of them to work allowing the others to spend time with their families while they pretended they didn't mind. Besides, they were spending time with each other and it was really what they wanted in the first place but neither admitted it until now.

This time it was different.

This time they wanted the turkey and dressing and apple pie and plenty of dessert, Grissom style.

The turkey was purchased.

Grissom decided he and Hank would most likely eat it.

Sara would eat the dressing and the vegetables.

It was a simple plan.

It was a simple meal.

They were not prepared for the argument as they announced to the others they were not going to cover the shift this year.

"You always work," said Catherine.

"Not this year," said Grissom.

"I'm cooking," said Sara.

It made Grissom's stomach lurch but he went with her plan.

They were going to be together with the turkey, the dressing, and apple pie and of course plenty of dessert.

He smiled just thinking about it.

There was grumbling.

Greg finally offered to cover the shift.

Warrick agreed to help.

Nick finally decided to do the same.

There were reasons.

Nick's flight plans were cancelled.

He could have rescheduled but then he was in no rush to meet the next Mrs. Stokes his mother had picked out for him.

He decided it was safer to stay in Vegas with the muggers.

Warrick decided he would skip going home this year after the death of his grandmother.

Greg had been exposed and now his parents knew he worked in the field. He decided to delay his mother's wrath until Christmas.

Catherine smiled.

Her plans remained unchanged.

"Look guys, come by the townhouse and eat with us before shift," said Sara.

Grissom's jaw dropped open.

He saw his plans for dessert diminishing.

He was hopeful when no one spoke up but his hope was soon dashed when they quickly accepted.

He smiled along with the others.

He would later go down into the basement and sulk.

It had become his bachelor sanctuary.

It remained the one place she had not changed.

This year was going to be different.

This year they would celebrate as a family.

This year they might even get news of a baby.

There was still time left in the year.

He smiled.

A few hours with the guys would not hurt he told himself.

She stared at the turkey and decided it was good to be a vegetarian.

She could not imagine anyone eating such a thing.

It stunk.

She opened the cookbook and began to read.

She filled it with…crap.

_This is disgusting…._

_I'm stuffing its ass with this stuff…_

_And they eat this…._

She turned her head away in disgust.

She tackled the dressing next.

It seemed easy.

She made the apple pie.

She marveled at how each recipe sounded so easy and yet the contents did not seem to mesh the way the book indicated and she was convinced there were several steps or ingredients left out.

All in all, she finished in record time.

She became more relaxed as Grissom commented on how wonderful the turkey smelled.

Things were going well.

The guys arrived.

The table was set.

The dog sat with his tail wagging as everyone sat down to eat.

She gawked as Grissom attempted to slice into the turkey.

It was not a hallmark moment as the knife refused to glide through the turkey like she had seen so many times on television.

This bird was tough.

Grissom was determined.

He slowly cut it bringing out chunks.

The guys swallowed hard as their plates were passed to them.

She was not prepared for what they found inside the turkey.

It was more than stuffing.

He pulled out the papered bags of what he later told her was often called "giblets" but she knew it as the neck and guts.

The stuffing was avoided.

The dressing was passed around.

It seemed harmless until the first taste.

It was shoved around on the plate with the chunks of turkey.

The vegetables were eaten.

Sara pretended to not notice that her portion of the meal was all but nonexistent since the guys were now filling their plates with the vegetables.

She too avoided the dressing.

Their mouths watered when the apple pie was placed on the table.

There would be one saving dish to this holiday.

They each took a slice and they anxiously waited to take a bite.

It took only one bite.

It was soon spit out as they stared at it.

"I used salt instead of sugar," she said softly.

"My fault. I don't have them labeled," he said.

"Yes you do. Don't try to cover for me. I screwed up," she sniffled.

"That's it. I'm through cooking," she announced.

Grissom was thankful for the declaration.

Sara was not a bad cook.

She just couldn't use an oven or a stove.

She could prepare vegetarian dishes, the kind that needed a toss in a bowl.

He held her hand.

He didn't care about the meal.

He didn't really like turkey.

He did care about their stomachs.

Grissom looked around at the others.

"Chinese anyone?"

She didn't seem to mind as the hands went up in the air followed by her own.

Chinese was ordered.

He helped with the dishes as the guys went in search of a TV in order to watch the game.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her longingly.

"Dessert after they leave?" he whispered.

"I think I can manage that without screwing it up," she said.

"You do dessert great," he said with a smile.

It made her smile as she felt his hands trying to slide under her top.

"The guys are here," she said.

"They guys are glued to the TV set," he said.

"No, we're not," said Greg with a smile.

"Go away Greg," said Grissom.

"We need drinks," he said.

"Fridge."

Greg slipped passed them as Grissom refused to release her.

She grinned.

They watched as the young man grabbed several cans of soda and then disappeared.

She glanced around the kitchen.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you do with the turkey?" she asked.

"I thought you got rid of it," he said.

She shook her head.

"Where's Hank?"

"Greg let him out in the backyard," said Sara.

"Maybe one of the guys got rid of it," said Grissom.

"Dinner was a disaster," she said sadly.

"Dinner was not a disaster…humorous….I bet none of us will ever forget this Thanksgiving," he said.

"I was hoping we would be…"

"Stop," he said kissing her.

"It's been months," she said.

"Do you like being married to me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about giving up your apartment?" he asked.

She had forgotten about it.

"The lease expires in a couple of months."

"Good."

There was a knock at the door.

"Dinner is ready," he said with a grin.

The Chinese arrived.

They ate.

They ate every bit of it.

Thanksgiving was good at the Grissom household.

They even had dessert once the others left.

As for the turkey, Hank buried it deep in the back yard.

Its bones would be excavated several years later.

Note from author:

Please be kind and leave a review.

Thanks and take care,

Penny


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Christmas used to be so simple.

They would share a smile or two and then each would go their separate way.

There was no mention of presents except for a few Christmas's where they exchanged presents.

The presents were small.

They had to be to avoid suspicion.

Grissom liked last year.

They did nothing.

They even avoided each other.

It was a time when they spoke little to each other.

He didn't like that part.

It was the skipping of presents, he liked.

He had drowned himself in a bottle of scotch.

She had curled up on the couch with "It's a Wonderful Life" and a box of Kleenex.

He didn't care much for Christmas.

They were not the same as they were when he was growing up.

He criticized the commercialization of the holiday.

This year it would be different.

They both knew it.

After Thanksgiving, she gave up cooking.

It made him happy.

As Christmas approached, he knew he would be cooking.

He didn't mind.

He actually liked to cook.

It was present shopping he did not like.

He was clueless when it came to presents.

He had never been good at that sort of thing.

He would watch as his mother would open the gift and stare at it.

She would always smile but then the present would disappear.

He found them one year after her death, stored away in a chest.

He found everyone except those he purchased from the list.

Lists were good.

He eventually got his mother to give him a list.

It was fool proof.

He didn't think he would be so lucky with Sara.

He was right.

"What would you like?" he asked one night.

"Surprise me."

_That's what I'm trying to avoid…_

She asked for a tree.

He decided he could live with a tree.

She removed his favorite chair to the basement to make room for the tree.

He decided he didn't like the tree.

The tree appeared.

His car smelled of fir.

It wasn't bad.

He could do without the sticky sap.

Christmas lights were purchased along with ornaments.

The ornaments were hung.

The Christmas lights remained on the floor in a knot.

He made it his mission to get them untangled and on the tree.

His deadline came and went.

They spent time in the department stores.

They were too crowded.

He had only suggested it hoping she would give him some ideas.

She gave him none.

He decided the trip should not be a total waste.

"Grissom, what are you doing?" she asked.

"We need these," he said as he began taking the lights off the display.

A nice sales clerk handed him a box of them.

He hated sales clerks.

He knew the moment he opened the box they would become tangled.

He was right.

Another set of lights now set on the floor.

He plugged them in and let them blink.

It brought delight to Hank.

Of course the tree became a delight for Hank.

Hank became a problem for the tree.

He did not understand the concept of having a tree in the house.

Trees were useful tools to dogs.

They were great for marking scents.

"I think Hank is sick," said Sara.

Grissom looked at Hank.

"He doesn't look sick."

"He doesn't pee as much."

"He drinks plenty of water."

They stared at one another as Hank hiked his leg and peed on the tree.

He built a barrier around the tree.

Hank no longer liked Grissom.

He sat by Sara.

As the day approached, he became nervous.

He had purchased nothing.

She on the other hand seemed quite pleased with herself.

He went in search of the presents but found none.

He searched the entire house and decided she must be hiding them at the apartment.

He remembered the key she had given him.

He smiled as he drove there.

He told himself to be an adult but then he told himself he had better come up with an equal gift or else he would be a failure as a husband.

He searched the apartment and came up empty handed except for the bottle of scotch he found hidden in her bathroom.

He confiscated it.

It was relocated to the basement next to his favorite chair next to his prized cockroaches and their trophies.

It was good to have a sanctuary.

He knocked one cold night on his door and when he did not answer he resorted to banging.

It got him up.

Once he opened the door, Grissom stuck his foot in it and told him he needed his help despite the ridiculous time of day or night. He wasn't quite sure which since he had pulled a double followed by several hours of hideous paperwork to get Ecklie off his back.

"I need your help," he said.

His tone worried Brass.

He sat down and prepared for the worst.

"Is it about Sara?" he asked.

He nodded.

He took a deep breath.

"I don't have a gift," said Grissom.

Brass decided he had too many friends.

He decided he could do without one.

"What the hell have you been doing all these weeks?" he griped.

"Working….and thinking. I can't come up with anything," he said.

Brass rolled his eyes.

"She likes poetry. Get her a first edition or something along with some bath salts and perfume."

He hated the man.

In one moment he had come up with several gifts.

"She likes lavender."

Grissom made a mental note.

_Wait, I know that…_

_I have baths with her…_

_Shit…_

He seemed more at ease now than he had in weeks.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's Christmas eve. Better get your ass downtown and buy it before the shops close."

He was out the door immediately.

He didn't mean to complain.

The lines were long and the smiling clerks were now seething at the first "excuse me but could you help me."

He purchased the items and was quite pleased with himself.

The book was a compilation of several poets.

He marked his favorite and inscribed the book.

_To Sara_

_From Grissom_

He was proud of himself.

He snuck the items inside his office and attempted to wrap them.

He decided he did not like wrapping paper.

Perhaps it was the way the wrapping paper refused to cooperate just about the time he pulled out the tape.

He cursed at the pile of wasted tape.

Catherine knocked and slipped inside.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"I can't wrap," he said miserably.

She grinned.

"I'll do it."

He gladly moved to the side as she picked up the book and looked at it.

"You giving this to Sara?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Nick gave her that last year."

His shoulders slumped.

He left her to finish with the other items as he rushed back to the bookstore.

He waited in the long line once more and ignored the hateful clerk as she struggled with the credit card machine.

His card was declined.

He stared at her.

He knew the card was good.

He pulled out his debit card.

His card was declined.

He stared at her.

He pulled out another card.

She stared at him.

"Sir, it's rejecting your cards."

"That's impossible," he said.

"No it's not. Lots of people overspend."

"I don't."

"I'm sorry but it won't accept your card."

"Try again."

"I have."

He fumed.

"There's a bank down the street."

He glanced at his watch and knew the bank would probably be closed by the time he got there.

He took his chance.

He ran.

His funeral ran through his mind as he rushed through the crowd.

He made it in time getting cash.

He shoved the money into his pocket and rushed back.

As he felt his lungs burning, the Christmas lights above his head mocked him.

He rushed inside only to be told that they were closing.

He held his foot in the door and refused to leave until he got his purchase.

The clerk looked defiantly at him.

"This is for my wife. I'm not leaving without it," he said.

He would have to leave without it.

Someone had purchased the last copy while he ran to the bank.

He cursed.

"How about "It's a Wonderful Life?" offered the clerk.

He couldn't leave empty handed.

He purchased the book along with a journal containing butterflies on the front cover.

It would have to do.

He sat there trying to lower his blood pressure into at least the stroke level as Catherine finished up the wrapping.

He had done it.

He had made the deadline.

He opened the door and found her tangled up in the lights.

He smiled.

They worked together unraveling the lights and seemed quite proud of themselves when one set stretched across the house.

There were no more knots.

They slowly looped them around the tree and once they were done Grissom plugged them in.

The tree remained dark.

He worked for the next several hours attempting to get them to work.

He gave up.

He decided that lights were overrated.

She invited the gang over.

They came with the promise that she would not cook.

They sat there with pizza and drinks and an unlit tree.

"So how come you guys don't have the tree lit up?" asked Greg.

"We have a problem with the lights," said Grissom.

Greg leaned over and twisted a bulb.

He then plugged in the tree.

Sara's face lit up with the tree.

He changed his mind about the lights.

He prepared a wonderful Christmas meal.

It was excellent.

"Ready to exchange gifts" she asked.

He nodded even though he was nervous.

She opened the box containing her favorite bath soaps, salts and perfume.

She seemed to like them, especially the journal.

He decided to wait to see if these disappeared.

She then unwrapped the book.

Her smile disappeared.

He felt the contents of his stomach churn.

"I …"

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"I…"

"It's my favorite," she said hugging him tight.

He let out a sigh.

He had survived their first Christmas.

"Are you ready for yours?" she asked.

"Yes."

She pulled him up and told him to close his eyes.

He did.

His imagination went into overdrive.

He imagined a sexy new gown.

_Wait…_

_I could have gotten her that…_

_Ugh!_

He imagined a fancy new microscope.

He imagined a pregnancy stick that read "positive."

He imagined a new tarantula for his furry friend.

He could not imagine what he saw.

His sanctuary was gone.

His chair was gone.

His aquariums were gone.

The room was empty.

It was empty of his things.

She replaced it with new carpeting, freshly painted walls, and a desk chair to match the fully equipped desk.

A list of things for him to do sat in his inbox.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"I'm speechless," he said.

"I had a crew come in while you were pulling a double."

He stood there staring at the room.

"Gil?"

"How did they manage to move all the aquariums?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh…they put those in the garage," she said. "They'll be fine…we just won't be able to park our cars in there until I clean that out but I will. Soon," she said with a smile.

He nodded his head.

_Keep smiling Grissom…_

_She'll be the mother of your children…_

_She might already be pregnant…_

_A nice black gown would have been nice…_

He decided that dessert was the best part of Christmas as he sat there on the couch with Sara in his arms as they watched "It's a Wonderful Life" together. His hand gently massaged her arm as it slowly slipped down around her waist. His hand maneuvered between her legs and he stopped when he felt something odd.

He looked at her as she grinned.

"Edible panties," she said.

Yep, dessert was the best part of Christmas.

Note from author:

I have been good this weekend...with the fluff...I have to do some angst now...just some...not much...maybe alot...This is also where I tell you we're getting close to the end. I usually tell you how many chapters are left. The problem is I'm still not done and can't decide how to end this. I will say I currently have 32 chapters and may wrap it up within the next two chapters...so consider this the heads up. Give me a review. Take care! Penny


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

He told himself he was doing the right thing as he prepared for the worst. She seemed depressed these days as she struggled with work and home. He knew it was because of the let down each month when her period came and went. He decided to put an end to it taking Jim's advice for them to stop trying for awhile.

He told himself she would understand.

He did.

He wanted her to be happy again.

She had lain there one night as he held her telling her that perhaps they shouldn't try to have a baby and perhaps it was best that she had not gotten pregnant. He made all kinds of excuses but in the end she felt as though she could not breathe. He attempted to make love to her afterwards but she had told him she wasn't feeling well. It was an honest statement for once. Dessert virtually stopped in the Grissom household. He no longer offered and she did not ask. It was a standoff of sorts.

Their actions did not go unnoticed by the others as the coolness from the Grissom house made its way into the lab. It seemed to simmer for several days until they came to words with the rest to witness. The conversation had been innocent enough. Greg began to talk about his mother's apple pie and declared it was the best dessert. As soon as the word "dessert" floated into the air it was as if a gauntlet had been thrown down.

"Dessert is good if one wants any," glared Sara.

"I never said I didn't like or want dessert," he shot back.

Greg stopped and stared at the two.

"Oh yeah? Well, you haven't offered any in weeks," she yelled.

"Yes I have…just not the kind you want," he said now noticing that all eyes were on them.

"The kind I want? You chose the dessert, remember? I left it up to you and you didn't seem to mind until…" she stopped now noticing the eyes as well.

"Until what?" asked Greg.

"Ask him!" Sara snarled.

Greg looked at Grissom.

Grissom diverted his eyes to the notes on his tablet hoping the subject would drop.

"Of course some of us are probably getting dessert somewhere else."

"That's not true!" he said.

"Actually Griss, you did have a piece of cake at the diner…" began Greg.

He stopped the moment he saw the glares from Sara and Grissom.

"I would never get dessert anywhere but at home," he said.

"That's not what I hear," she said with arms folded.

"You shouldn't listen to what others say," he said.

"I wouldn't if dessert had not been removed from the daily menu," she said.

"It wasn't. You've just haven't asked," he said defensively.

"Never asked before," she said "And yet it seemed to come before breakfast."

"That was after you decided you no longer liked what I had to offer," he shot back.

"I never said that," she said.

"I guess then dessert will be waiting for us after shift," he said with a grin.

"I would stop off somewhere before coming home," she retorted.

His smile faded as he stood and walked out but stopped leaning down toward her.

"Just remember you can't eat your cake and have it too," he said walking by.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked but he said nothing and continued walking.

She looked confused for a second but then jumped up and headed in the opposite direction.

The others stared at one another.

"Suddenly I have no desire for dessert," said Nick.

"I don't get it," said Greg.

The others stared at him.

His eyes grew big.

"Oh I get it…they were talking in code….dessert is another word for…." He said nothing but got up and mumbled. "I was really talking about my mom's apple pie…nothing is sacred around here."

Neither came home after shift. Sara opted to work a double as Grissom did as well. They fumed when they wound up on the same case. They said little to one another as they worked side by side. Brass stood off to the side and shook his head. Once the case was finished she packed up her kit and left without a word. He did the same. They arrived at the house about the same time. As soon as the door opened, Hank sat down in the floor whining. A huge puddle was next to him.

Sara looked at Grissom.

"I'll clean it up," she said. Just take him for a walk."

He didn't argue but left with the dog. He took the long way around the block and then turned him loose for a few minutes in the back yard. He sat there trying to figure out a way to talk without getting angry. When he returned the puddle was gone. The room had been picked up and she was sound asleep in bed. He soon joined her telling himself there would be time to talk before shift. She was gone when he woke.

She had meant to stay so they could talk but she remembered some things she failed to document and cursed inwardly. Her memory was not what it used to be these days and she blamed it on the stress of their relationship. She took care of the dog and walked him before leaving. It was the least she could do after the way she had behaved at work.

He fumed when he woke to find her gone. Their problem seemed to fester with each day. The rules had been completely abandoned and he felt helpless in resolving the issue over the baby. They continued their silence as the days dragged by. She suddenly felt herself on the verge of a full blown depression.

It did not help that suddenly bodies were showing up everywhere and once again flu season returned. Nick and Warrick had been the first casualties followed by Catherine and then Greg. She kept to herself these days as she felt herself coming down with the stuff once again. She remembered the last time and she hid the coughing and the sneezes.

She wasn't prepared for Lady Heather when she was asked to go to the hospital to interview her. She saw the woman's eyes light up and she turned to see Grissom standing there. Her heart sank. The rumors had been true. Grissom and Lady Heather shared a past just like they did. She wondered what secrets she kept with him. She finished taking the photos and excused herself. He said nothing as she passed him.

She worked late the remainder of the night in the lab and when he did not show up, she told herself he was just out in the field on another case. She worked and worked until she found herself in the middle of a double. Her stomach forced her to the bathroom once more as she emptied her stomach with the few remaining contents that she had managed to get down. She sat there in the stall and willed her stomach to calm down. She heard the voices and groaned. It was the gossip committee and they were in full swing.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" asked Judy.

"I knew it was just too perfect. Grissom has always had a thing for Lady Heather. I knew as soon as we heard she was back in town that he would go back to spending time with her. He's been seen frequenting her place quite a bit lately and poor Sara is too naive to see that her husband is cheating on her. Well, now she'll know since he spent the night with her and he's now her alibi," whispered Mary.

"Good thing she wasn't pregnant but then I heard he really didn't want children he was just placating her. You know divorces here in Vegas can be messy. I heard he was just trying to cover his assets by covering his ass," she chuckled.

Sara heard the door shut and there was silence once more. She closed her eyes tight and told herself not to believe a single word.

She swiped at her eyes and then returned to work. She was a bit surprised to look up and find him standing there. There was the usual small talk about the case. She knew he was concerned about Heather. It did not help matters that she had always felt jealous when Heather surfaced. It did not help that she wore his ring or that she shared his bed. She felt threatened. She stood there and listened as he told her that he was the only person Heather trusted. She tried to remain calm as she said "I get it…do what you have to do." She quickly exited the room before he could reply. It was a tactic she had perfected these days.

His shoulders slumped as he failed once again to clear the air. He glanced down at his phone when he got the message and quickly left.

She made her way to the locker room. Brass was standing in the hallway and she pretended not to notice him.

"Sara…"

"I'm not interested in hearing you defend him," she said.

"Listen, whatever you heard, I'm sure Grissom has a good reason for spending the night at her place."

He wished he had not said anything the moment he saw the hurt flash across her face.

"Sometimes rumors are correct. He was with her."

"He has a good reason."

"He never called me."

He opened his mouth to say something in his friend's defense but stopped. He was baffled himself.

He watched as she hurried out the door and did not stop hurrying until she was at home. Hank met her at the door as she slipped in and slumped down against the door in a fit of tears. Hank came over and attempted to love on her but she pushed him away. The dog was determined as he purposely kissed her square on the lips. It tasted sweet and she found herself hugging the dog until he whined.

"Sorry…so sorry," she sobbed. "I like you. I don't even mind your name…I just wanted to be pregnant…"

She covered her mouth as she rushed to the bathroom shutting it so the dog could not follow. She took in several deep breaths but it did not help as she found herself vomiting again and again. She gasped for air with each trip and soon she found herself spent on the floor in a shaking mess.

_Flu…_

_I hate the flu…_

_Next will come the fever…_

_Then more vomit…_

_Then the chills._

She coughed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She saw the cabinet door ajar and she pulled out the pregnancy test.

"Never even got to use it," she said as she tossed it in the trash. "I won't need it now."

She started to get up and the dizziness caused her to sit back down. She pulled out the test and opened it.

She lay there on the floor until the nausea passed. It had not stopped since she had gotten home. She slowly made her way to the bed and sat down. Hank whined and she knew he needed to go out but she was in no condition to take him. She glanced at the clock and fumed. He was not home. He had not called. He was probably still with Lady Heather. She stood slowly and made it to the bedroom entrance before feeling herself slide down the wall. She knew she was in trouble. She located her phone and slowly made her way to the counter. She grabbed it as the nausea returned and she vomited in the floor.

She felt a chill and she reached for a blanket off the couch and placed it over her while Hank lay beside her. She welcomed his warmth.

She flipped open her phone and dialed his number but it immediately rolled over to voice mail.

She then called Brass saying very little except that she needed him. He was there within minutes. She was relieved when she heard the click of the door because she wasn't sure she could stand.

"Honey, you don't look good," said Brass.

"I don't feel well," she said. "Hank needs to go out."

"Let's get you up…."

"No. He needs to go out….he's been waiting a long time…please Jim," she said leaning her head back against the counter.

He grabbed the leash and left with the dog. He returned quickly and found her lying on her side. He picked her up in one scoop and took her immediately to his car.

He sat there fuming as he attempted to reach Grissom by phone. He stood immediately when the doctor came out.

"I'm her father," he lied.

The doctor looked at him.

"Where's her husband?" he asked.

"We're trying to locate him," he said. "How's Sara?"

"She's dehydrated. She most likely has the flu. We understand she had a nasty bout of it last year?" he asked.

Brass nodded.

"We're going to give her fluids and something for the nausea. We've notified someone in OB to come down and examine her since she wasn't certain how far along she is."

"She's pregnant? I'm going to be a grandfather?" he asked.

"Yes…you are. We ran our own test and confirmed the home pregnancy test she took today. She did the right thing by coming in so quickly."

He nodded feeling the smile spread across his face but it soon faded.

"She's going to be alright? I mean she didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Some women spot even though they're pregnant. It's not uncommon. We'll know more once someone from OB has examined her."

He nodded.

_Where the hell are you Grissom…._

He sat there in the chair as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You had me worried," he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call," she said quietly.

"Grissom is out of town on a case," he lied.

She knew he lied but said nothing.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better…a little woozy," she said.

"Congratulations are in order," he said.

She looked at him.

"They told me about the baby."

"I had no idea. I'm not even sure how far along I am. I haven't exactly been taking care of myself these last few weeks," she said looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Everything will be fine," he said.

"Jim, I don't want you to tell him."

"Of course not, I'll let you."

He stared back at her.

"You are going to tell him, right?"

"I have no idea where my husband is at this moment. Do you?"

"He's working on a case," he lied again.

"What case?"

Their eyes locked.

"Don't cover for him."

The door opened and a woman stood there.

"Hi I'm Dr. Ragsdale," she said. "I'm told you need an examination."

He sat there in the room as he waited for her to return. She returned shortly feeling much worse. He waited until she was back in bed before stepping out with the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked quickly.

"She's twelve weeks pregnant. She's worn out by the flu and the morning sickness. A couple of days off from work will help. I think we'll keep her overnight and then let her go home in the morning."

He quickly returned inside the room and found her fast asleep. He picked up his phone and dialed again. He got only his voicemail.

"This is Brass. If you get this message remind me to kick your ass. We've been trying to find you. Sara is in the hospital."

He settled down into the chair for a long night.

Note from author:

Happy Monday. Leave a review.

Take care,

Penny


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

His first thought when he woke was that he was dreaming. The surroundings were not familiar and yet in some odd sort of way, they were. He rose slightly only to have the stabbing pain return and he felt himself drifting back to sleep. It would have to wait. The world would have to wait as he focused on getting the migraine under control. He had not been debilitated so severely in a long time. He blamed it on the constant bickering they had been doing. He knew that as soon as he recovered she would be there by his side and the bickering would resume.

He felt her hand on his arm and he wondered why she did not hold his hand. It was what they did. They held hands. He slept again as the hands on the clock slowly made their way around the clock and then he was awake again. This time when he rose, there was little pain and he sat up to get a better view of his surroundings.

He wasn't prepared to find himself partially dressed in a strange bed. He pulled the covers back and then pulled them up when he realized his pants had been removed and were lying on a nearby chair. He glanced around and suddenly saw her sitting there in the chair.

She smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"How long…"

"Two nights," she said.

He found himself ignoring her as he stood and reached for the pants.

"I can help," she offered.

"That's not necessary. Did you call anyone?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure who to call. You were in pain so I turned off your phone," she said.

He cringed.

Sara came to mind immediately and he grabbed it checking the caller ID.

_Shit!..._

_She's tried calling several times…_

_So has Brass…._

He checked his messages and found himself hurrying now as he listened to Brass.

"I have to go," he said.

"I could have someone drive you if you're not able…"

"I'm fine," he said.

He ignored the shooting pain in his head as he made his way to his vehicle. He flipped open his phone and called Brass.

"Jim, its Grissom."

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

"It's a long story. How is Sara?"

"We just got home. Better get your ass here now."

"I'm on my way. What happened?" he asked as he drove.

"Flu…we spent a night in the hospital. She got dehydrated from the vomiting. She tried to reach you," he yelled.

"My phone was turned off. I didn't know. Look, I was at Heather's. I got a migraine. I've been out for the past two nights," he said.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" he asked.

"It's the truth!" he said.

"Look, she doesn't need this stress right now. When you get here, you tell her you've been working on a case…make one up if you have to but don't mention Heather's name. Got it?"

"I can't lie to her."

"Gil, I've been married and divorced. Lie…lie like hell."

He rushed into the house and stood there face to face with Brass.

"You look like shit," he said.

"I was telling the truth," he said.

"Remember what I said?"

He nodded.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Sleeping. The medicine will make her sleep. No work for a couple of days. I've already called Catherine. No mention of work...period. She needs rest. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Grissom?"

He turned and looked at Brass.

"She's going to be really upset. Ignore what she says. She's hurt. She needed you but you weren't here."

He slipped into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She stirred slightly.

"Hey," he whispered.

She said nothing but rolled to her side trying to will the nausea away.

"I'm sorry Sara…so sorry. I was working out in the field. There was no service where I was."

She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. She chose to let it go for the moment as she closed her eyes. She felt him lift her hand and hold it. She did not pull away. He took it as a good sign.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

She shook her head as she kept her eyes closed.

"Sorry you caught the flu," he said.

She nodded as she drifted back to sleep.

He was there when she woke. She sat up slowly but then rushed to the bathroom when she felt the first twinge of nausea. He was disappointed when he tried to follow but she had purposely shut the door. He did not attempt to enter but stood there listening. He heard the water turn on and he sat down on the bed and waited for her to return. She was back within minutes. She pulled on the heavy housecoat and pulled the covers back around her.

"Warm?" he asked.

She nodded as she coughed.

He felt her forehead and eyed her.

"You feel like you have a temperature."

He disappeared and then returned with the thermometer. She obeyed as he glanced at it and then headed for the bathroom. He returned with medicine in hand.

"Slight fever," he said. "Let's just knock this out now."

She took the medicine and then drank the ale.

"Think you could eat?" he asked.

"Toast," she whispered as she sank back down into the covers.

"I'll be right back," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She nibbled on the toast forcing herself to take in the nourishment. Once she had managed to finish the toast, she was asleep once more. The next twenty four hours were a blur as she ate and slept. She did little else as she gave her body the rest it needed. On the third day, she ventured around the house a little. Her appetite returned but the nausea remained. She learned to eat small meals and to nibble on crackers. She was glad the uneasiness between them had seemed to disappear. She knew she would need to tell him soon but was not sure how he would react since he had changed his mind about having a child.

_Maybe he missed his bachelor life…_

_Maybe I'm too much of a nuisance…_

_I'm not exactly easy to live with…_

He had been kind and supportive these last few days. He had stayed home to care for her but she had insisted that he finally go in. She glanced around the room and decided she needed a change in scenery.

_I'll meet him for dinner…_

_I'll tell him then…_

She sat there in her car as she told herself it was a bad idea. She was not prepared for the onslaught of the nausea and decided she could add car sickness to the list. She nibbled on a few crackers before going inside.

He wasn't expecting her.

She wasn't expecting Heather.

She stood there and watched as Heather's hand kept its place on his arm.

"I was worried about you," said Heather. "When you left so quickly the other morning…"

"I…"

His eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" asked Sara as she folded her arms.

He knew that stance all too well.

It meant she was pissed.

He prepared for the worst.

She had just caught him in a lie.

It was a big lie.

It was the mother of all lies.

He felt guilty.

"I was just checking on Gil," said Heather not removing her hand from his arm.

Sara stared at it.

"I understand he was with you for a couple of nights," she said turning in Heather's direction.

"Yes…yes he was. He needed me," she said turning directly toward Sara.

"It was thoughtful of you to provide whatever he needed," said Sara glaring at Grissom. "You know, he does have a wife."

"I heard," said Lady Heather.

"I should say he had a wife. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," she said as she walked away.

He quickly released his arm from Heather's grasp and went in search of her. He found her in the locker room.

"You weren't supposed to come in tonight. You should be at home," he said quietly.

She glared at him. "Guess you never know what you're going to find if you show up unexpectedly. I hadn't intended to come to work. I came to have dinner with my husband."

"Sara, let's go somewhere and talk," he said. "I need to explain about the other night."

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses…"

"Would you rather hear the truth from me or believe what's floating around in the grapevine?" he said.

"I thought you told me the truth…apparently you have trouble when it comes to the truth!"

He cursed inwardly at following Brass's advice.

"I wanted to tell you that I was with Heather but I knew you would jump to the wrong conclusion like you have been for weeks."

"For weeks? I can't believe you!"

"If you'll calm down…"

She stepped back. "You need to get out of my way."

"Sara, if you'll stop…"

"I'm tired of your lies."

"I'm tired of the fighting."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm done. I'm finished."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suddenly.

"It means I'm not going to live with a man I can't trust."

"I won't live with a woman who doesn't trust me."

She walked away as he stood there.

He sat there in his office and refused to leave. The shift had ended hours ago and yet he sat there drowning in paperwork.

He hated paperwork.

It was paperwork that got him in this mess.

What good did it do to fill out the paperwork when it had been lost in the first place?

Of course if the paperwork had not been lost, they would be divorced.

He didn't like that thought either.

He leaned back and rubbed his temple.

His head hurt.

His heart ached.

He showered at the lab thankful for the extra set of clothes in his locker as he tried to focus on the reports in his hand. He had gone home to find her gone. The dog was gone. She had taken the dog that drooled. His jealousy increased over the dog. There was a suitcase missing and he knew she had returned to her apartment.

It was fine with him.

Perhaps they both needed a cooling off period where they could think through things more clearly. He tried to wipe the tiredness from his eyes as he stared at the paper once more.

The rumors were already flying. He had been stopped by Hodges and given the name of a good sex therapist. He had offered not to fire Hodges if he promised to remain out of his sight for the next several weeks. There were the subtle glances from the others as he knew they had probably been in contact with Sara and she had told them she had left him.

_She left me…_

_I left her…_

_I didn't go home…._

_She did…_

_I left her…_

He felt like shit.

She had come into work the next day.

He wasn't sure if he ever left.

He remembered the empty house, the missing dog and the suitcase along with the wife and remembered he did leave, for a little while anyway.

They said little to one another.

There wasn't much to say.

She had needed him.

He had not been there.

She had asked about his whereabouts.

He had lied.

He didn't like to lie.

He lied when he sent in the paperwork and requested an annulment.

To be honest, the lie haunted him.

He was glad the paperwork had gotten lost.

He had been given a chance to correct the mistake.

The mistake was filing the annulment.

The mistake was leaving San Francisco.

The mistake was not telling her he loved her.

The mistake was letting her think they had not made love…it was love…not sex.

The mistake was letting her think he did not realize what he was doing when he said 'I do.'"

He did.

He left all of the "mistakes" behind when he returned to Vegas.

He returned to his job.

He left his life in San Francisco.

He left Sara.

Now she had left him.

It hurt.

He imagined she hurt like this when he left.

Note from author:

Okay so we have some good news and then some angst….not bad…leave a review.

Take care,

Penny


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

He disappeared.

It was not like him.

As the hours passed and he was not seen, a call went out to Brass.

It was not an emergency.

There were no new cases.

Grissom was just gone.

Some rumored he had slipped out to meet Heather.

His friends thought that he had become ill.

His wife did not think about it at all.

His wife worked.

No one had said anything to Sara.

They were not sure if she wanted to know or not.

Perhaps it was the fear that maybe the rumors were correct.

Maybe he was meeting with Heather.

They decided to send Brass.

He was a good friend to Grissom.

He would find him.

He would also kick his ass if he was cheating.

"We've been to the townhouse and no one is there," said Catherine.

"Did you actually look inside?" asked Brass.

"His vehicle is parked out front but he's not there," she said.

He sighed.

"Look Jim, I'm worried. I used my key to go through the house…looks really good by the way…he's not there."

"Check the basement?"

"Yes."

"I'll find him."

He was found.

It wasn't difficult.

Brass opened the garage and there he sat in his chair with the bottle of scotch.

"Everyone is looking for you," he said.

"Sar?" he managed to slur out.

"Everyone but Sara."

"How much have you had to drink?"

He chuckled.

He tried to answer but decided it was better to hold up fingers. He stared at his hand as three fingers went up but he frowned. He pulled one down. He smiled at his feat.

Brass shook his head.

"Trying to drown your sorrows?"

"Drownded!" he said waving his hand.

"What do you think Sara would think if she came home and saw you like this?"

"Won't come…why I'm here…I've treated my wife chitty. You even said it…admit it!" he said pointing at Brass but missing him by several inches.

"You're not a good drunk," he said.

"Nope…I suck," he said lifting the bottle and taking a drink.

"Want some coffee?"

He shook his head.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Sar…my Sar…she hates me," he said.

"Look, I feel responsible. I told you to lie. You did. I got you in this mess."

"Nope…me..me..me…me," he wailed.

"I wasted ears and ears and ears…stop moving….I'm telling you I screwed up….way up…she don't trust me….my fault…" he swiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

Brass hated to see a crying drunkard.

"Gil…."

His phone began to ring.

"Brass."

"Did you find Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"He's here at home."

"Where? I looked everywhere."

"He's drunk in his garage."

"Think I should tell Sara?" she asked.

"Look we need to sober him up," said Brass.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"I can manage," he said.

She nodded.

"If you need any help. Call me. I was worried about him. He's been really depressed."

"He still is," he said as he closed his phone.

Sara stood there behind Catherine and waited for her to turn around.

"Where's Grissom?"

It made Catherine jump.

"Grissom?"

"Catherine, I know you were talking with Brass. Where's Grissom? He is okay?"

"He's at home. He's…Brass is there with him."

"He's what?"

"He's had too much to drink."

She left.

She arrived just as Brass had gotten him into the house.

He sat there on the bed and refused to take a shower.

She watched as Brass tried to coax him.

"Gilbert, get your ass in the shower," she said.

He whirled around to see her and fell to the floor.

Brass and Sara exchanged glances.

"I've got this," she said.

"In a couple of hours he'll be sober. Why don't you wait…"

"I've got this. He's my husband," she said.

Grissom head jerked up.

He struggled to get up and Brass helped him.

He stripped of his clothes on his own.

He stepped into the shower sure that she would come inside with him until the door shut behind him and she stood there with her body leaning against it just before she turned on the water.

He yelled when the cold water blasted him.

Brass chuckled from in the kitchen.

She stood outside the shower door and waited as the water poured over him. He tried once or twice to step out but she blocked the door.

"Not yet," she said.

"Sara…"

"Fifteen minutes," she said.

He started to adjust the water and she screamed at him.

"Leave it alone Gilbert!"

He did.

He stayed an extra five minutes.

He preferred the cold water over her wrath.

He had wanted her to come home.

She had come home.

He didn't envision it like this.

She stood there and handed him a towel.

He took it.

She turned and walked out.

He later walked into the kitchen in sweats.

They said nothing as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

He sat down at the table.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Brass.

He sat there holding the cup in his hand.

The silence remained for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"For this…I meant to drink and then pass out."

"Gil?"

He looked at her.

"Don't you ever pull this shit again! You left your job without telling anyone! You come home and finish off a couple of bottles of scotch by yourself. Have you not been on enough crime scenes of stupid people who drink themselves to death! You stupid bastard! Were you hoping I would come home and find you? What if something had happened? How do you think I would have felt? I have enough guilt to deal with. Stop acting like an ass!"

He was silent for a moment.

"I recall you've done some drinking in the past."

It made her livid.

"No Gilbert. The near DUI taught me a lesson."

"I'm sorry," he managed to get out.

"Where are the bottles?" she asked.

"Brass poured them out."

"Good."

"Sara, I uhm…"

"Go to bed Grissom."

He looked at her.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

He shook his head.

"I can't sleep in that bed by myself. I won't do it. The couch is murder….I'm surprised you never got rid of it," he said.

"I have to go," she said.

"I'm tired Sara. Please stay."

"I can't."

He sighed.

He continued to sip on the coffee.

She started for the door but stopped.

She sighed.

She slipped down into a chair.

"Coffee?" he offered.

"You should take something now. You're going to have a hangover."

"I'll be fine," he said quietly.

"Like you were in San Francisco?"

He shook his head.

"I've drank before," he admitted.

"When?"

"After your near fatal encounter with the serial killer in San Francisco."

She stared at the floor.

"After the Lurie case."

She glanced at him.

"After you started dating Hank."

She stared this time.

"After you told me your mother killed your father."

She kept her eyes on him.

"After I realized you had been physically abused as a young child…sexually abused as a teenager."

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Imagine…you almost got the DUI."

He stood now, as he finished off the cup of coffee.

"Did you think that it didn't bother me when I pushed you away or that I knew you were hurting and couldn't do anything about it?"

The silence returned.

"You don't have to stay," he said now thoroughly embarrassed over his actions.

His revelation had her senses reeling. He had cared for years but never showed it. He had sought refuge in silence much like she had done.

"No more drinking…either of us," she said.

He nodded.

She retreated to the bedroom knowing that he followed.

She pulled back the covers and stood there.

He got in without a word, telling himself he could get up as soon as she left.

He did not even object when she thrust some pills in his hand and waited until he took them.

He did not even object when she pulled the covers up.

He closed his eyes not wanting to see her leave.

He swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt the bed give as she joined him.

She was asleep before him.

He rolled over and gently placed his hand near her cheek.

He felt the dampness.

He waited for her to come over to his side but she didn't.

It was not out of anger.

She was exhausted.

He slept also.

He woke to find her gone.

Her spot was still warm so he knew she had not been gone long.

His head was pounding but he was thankful it was not as bad as he anticipated.

He showered and dressed.

He was back at work as if nothing had happened but something had happened.

He was glad he had drunk the night before.

Note from author:

Sorry but the angst is not over…not sure you want the next chapter…hang in there…with angst there is always fluff…I had not planned to post again tonight but it is an anniversary gift to CSIgsr FANOH.

Take Care,

Penny


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

He glanced up when he heard the tap on the door.

"I see you didn't waste any time correcting your mistake," said Ecklie with a smile.

"Mistake?" asked Grissom.

"Gil, come on. You don't have to hide anything from me. I should have known you were just stringing her along until you could get a quick divorce."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This."

Ecklie handed him a printout.

Grissom stared at it.

"There's some mistake."

Ecklie smiled. "Of course."

"I didn't file for divorce…neither did Sara."

"Are you sure about that? One of you did. You're divorced. It's official."

He said nothing more as Ecklie strolled out of the office.

He grabbed his phone and then flipped through his rolodex. He sat there dumbfounded as the clerk tried to explain to him what had happened.

"Sir, we apologize for any inconvenience. The last clerk had a drinking problem."

It almost made Grissom chuckle.

_My life should be a testimony for why you shouldn't drink…_

"Once you called and checked on the divorce petition we dig some digging and found a stack of petitions that had never been filed. Since you called we assumed you wanted to proceed so we filed it. Mrs. Grissom did not contest the divorce so it's official. You're now divorced."

He swallowed hard.

_This can't be happening…_

_We're divorced…._

_I'm divorced…._

_She's not mine anymore…_

_She'll never come back now…_

"You have to fix this!" he yelled at the clerk.

"But sir we were only doing what you requested. You…"

"I want my marriage back. I want my wife back! Fix this!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do but you're in Vegas. Just hop down to the clerk's office and get remarried."

"Hello? Hello Mr. Grissom?"

He sat there numb. He wasn't sure how long he sat there.

Catherine stepped inside and closed the door.

"Gil?"

"I'm divorced," he said hoping that by saying it aloud, he would soon wake up from the nightmare.

"You're what?"

"I'm divorced."

"How did that happen?"

"I filed the paperwork and now I'm divorced."

"Why the hell did you do that for?" she yelled.

"I thought she would be better off without me."

"Since when? You two have been playing house all these months and you just decide you're not the man for her and get a divorce. Was that the reason for the sudden disappearance and the drinking binge?"

"I filed the paperwork years ago."

Catherine sat down.

"I'm confused."

"So am I."

He started from the beginning and she sat there on the edge of her seat as she listened to every word too afraid to ask any questions for fear he would suddenly realized he was sharing his personal life with her…and not Brass. It was always Brass who found out the tidbits and later shared them with her when he felt it was necessary. When he finished, she sat there staring at him.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" she asked.

"Get remarried."

"Go do it."

"She won't."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't trust me anymore."

"Can you blame her?"

"No."

"Look, I know you have a lot on you right now but there was a reason I came in here. It's Sara."

"Sara? Is there something wrong? Is she okay?"

"She called in sick. I thought you should know. I heard the latest rumors about the other woman, the sex problem…didn't hear about the divorce angle."

"There isn't another woman, I have no clue about the sex thing…okay I do but it was about the pregnancy…"

"Sara's pregnant?"

"She wanted to be…we wanted to be but nothing was happening. Brass said that it might be best if we stopped trying…let it happen naturally rather than trying to…"

"He's right. I tried for a year and then gave up. Lindsey came the next month. It's some mental thing. You know you want something so bad your body refuses to give it to you…stress I supposed. This job wreaks of stress."

He was silent for a moment.

"The dessert discussion makes a bit more sense, I think," she said with a slight grin.

He did not share the humor in it.

His life was imploding.

He rubbed his temples as he sat there and wondered how she would react to this new development.

_First I lie…_

_Get caught in the lie…_

_She leaves me…_

_I make a fool of myself getting drunk…_

_Now we're divorced…_

_I can see her running back to me…_

_She probably wished none of this had ever happened._

_Hell, I wished none of this had happened._

_I wished I had just got up the nerve to go to dinner with her, spend time with her, to …._

_People used to court…._

_They call it dating now…_

_I never even did that…with her…._

_I should have…_

_Taking her to movies, to dinners, for long walks…._

_Making her feel special…_

_Sending her those damn wildflowers instead of Dan the man…_

_I should have done that…_

_I should have done all of those things…_

_Maybe the divorce is a good thing…_

_Maybe we could do it right this time…_

_Maybe I could make it special for her this time…_

_Then I could propose…._

_Then we could get married with our friends present…_

_Honeymoon…._

_Two weeks with no stress of this place…_

_She might get pregnant then…._

He suddenly no longer felt bad.

It would work.

He just needed to grovel.

He just needed to explain all of this.

He just needed to get her to trust him again.

His plan seemed sound.

He would go to the apartment and explain the divorce.

He would explain how it was good.

He would explain how it wasn't the end.

He would explain the Heather thing again.

He would grovel.

He could grovel.

He would do anything if it meant she would come home.

He rethought that.

Perhaps it was best if she stayed in her apartment.

He could court her properly.

He could show her, he missed more than just dessert.

He did miss dessert.

He missed her smile the most.

He missed her body up next to his, how she breathed while she slept, how her body molded perfectly to his and how he knew he would not be able to sleep in that bed without her.

He would order a new couch.

He wasn't aware that he was already there in front of her apartment and wondered how long he had sat there letting everything run through his brain.

He was prepared.

He wasn't prepared.

He tapped on the door but she refused to answer it.

He flipped open his phone and dialed her phone but it rolled over to voicemail. When he was about to give up, she slowly opened the door.

"Honey, you don't look good," he said quickly stepping inside before she changed her mind and ordered him out.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

"Catherine said you called in sick. I was worried," he said as he slowly took a step towards her.

"I just need to take another day," she said walking past him and sitting down on the couch as she felt the energy slowly leave her body.

Hank sat with his head in her lap.

_Lucky dog…_

"You okay?" he asked. "You look pale."

"I'm just tired," she said leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll fix you something," he said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll fix something later," she said as she clutched the edge of the couch praying the nausea would go away.

"Sara…I need to talk with you…it can't wait," he said.

"I'm not up to talking right now," she said as she took a deep breath.

He breathed in deeply.

"Sara, we're divorced."

She stared up at him.

"We're what?"

He sat down across from her.

"They found the paperwork…after all these years and they processed it. You would think the paperwork would have expired after ninety days but not in California."

"We're divorced," she whispered.

"Yes, we are."

There was a moment of silence.

"Look, maybe this is for the best…maybe it's what we need…we could…"

"Good. We're divorced," she said simply.

It was not how he intended the conversation to end.

He was prepared to ask her to marry him.

He was prepared to propose on bended knee.

He was prepared to marry her in front of their friends.

He was prepared for just about anything except that.

"Glad we both agree," he said as he quickly got up and left.

She waited until she was certain that he was gone before she burst into tears. The nausea returned and she found herself rushing to the bathroom.

He waited until he was certain that he was safely in his vehicle before he struggled with the first ragged breath.

It had hurt.

It had hurt just as he imagined it would if he ever lost her.

Note from author:

If you quickly give the reviews, we can move on to another chapter. Take care, Penny


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

He drove away not sure how he would manage to get through the next few days.

He returned to work.

She returned to work.

They worked.

Little was said as the others walked gently around the two as the assignments were handed out each evening. It had been three days and it felt like months.

She knew he had been watching her.

It was more like spying and she intended to put a stop to it.

She whirled around to face him as she let the field kit drop to the floor.

"Stop hovering!"

"You haven't told him about the baby," said Brass.

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business. That's my grandchild. It deserves two parents. You two need to get your act together because I'm not about to let you raise my grandchild in a broken home."

"Broken home?"

It made her cry.

She stood there as her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

He felt like an ass.

It was not his intent.

"I'm sorry Sara. I didn't mean to make you upset….yes I did. I wanted you to see what you're doing. You need to tell him."

She continued to cry.

He decided to try damage control. "It's not really broken."

"We're divorced….I'm pregnant and we're divorced! We're broken!" she yelled.

"Tell him."

"It wouldn't matter."

"Yes, it would."

"You didn't hear him. He said that maybe it was for the best….maybe it's what we need. Does that sound like someone who wanted to stay married?"

Brass cursed inwardly.

_Grissom is an ass…_

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. He doesn't want this."

"You think I do? I've chased after my own husband for years and then get him and now I'm back where I started. I'm not going through that shit anymore. I'm not going to be pushed away anymore. I'm done with that. I have more than myself at stake here. I'm responsible for this baby. I'm not going to be like my parents. I won't!"

"You're not. Tell him."

"It's not going to matter. Before the divorce bombshell he told me he changed his mind about having a child."

"Wait. That's not true. That's my fault. I told him that maybe you guys were trying too hard and the pressure…the stress might be the reason why you couldn't get pregnant. I told him about my own experience."

"Your experience?"

"We tried for years and gave up. She got pregnant the next month…by someone else."

"I'm sorry."

"I still love Ellie. It wasn't her fault."

"I don't know how to fix this. I'm too tired to fight."

"Then don't. Go home."

"It's not mine anymore."

"Yes, it is."

She sighed.

"Sara, I feel responsible for this. I told him to lie. He wanted to tell you about being at Heather's but I told him to lie. I'm sorry. I never should have interfered."

She stared at him.

"It doesn't make any difference. If he had told me he had been with Heather I would have…."

"You didn't give him a chance to explain…."

"Explain? I've always known there's something between he and Heather."

Brass could not argue with that.

He knew it too.

"Look, you're dead on your feet. Go home. I'll have a talk with him."

She nodded.

Grissom opened the door and stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

_What have I done?_

He looked confused as he stared at the women standing there in their costumes.

"I think there's been some mistake," he said.

"Hi I'm Debbie. We received a request for a housecleaning at this address. Are you Gil Grissom?" asked the lady.

"Yes but I wasn't aware…."

"The costumes are just a freeby….something our boss dreamed up. It's increased business."

"I can imagine but listen I would prefer that you wear regular clothes. It would not look good if the neighbors saw…"

"Well well well…better get them inside before the misses comes back," said Mr. Scanlan chuckling.

"Hello Frank. This is a mistake…"

He stopped when he saw the man being jerked back into his house by his wife. He received a scornful look as she shut the door abruptly.

He groaned.

He opened the door wide and let the women in.

"This is Bambi and like I said I'm Debbie."

"I have to get ready to leave for work. Just hurry and clean," he said as he left for the bedroom.

Sara sat there in her car and debated whether to go inside.

_What do I say?_

_I could say I was here to pick up some things and then see if we could talk…_

_Maybe he's changed his mind…._

_Maybe he'll ask me to come back…._

_Maybe I can tell him about the baby…_

She took a deep breath and headed inside. She fumbled with the keys and suddenly the door was thrust open and she came face to face with a strange woman. Sara gawked at her.

"Could I help you?" she asked.

"I uhm…"

"Master is inside getting ready for work. Is there something you need?"

"Master?"

The woman smiled.

Sara fumed.

Sara walked past the woman as she began to yell at Sara.

"You can't just barge in here without telling me who you are. I'll get master," she said.

"You do that!"

Grissom was not prepared for the knock on the bathroom. He turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing his robe. He opened the door slightly.

"What's wrong…Debbie isn't it?"

"There's a woman here…she barged in after I opened the door."

He groaned further.

_Please please please let it be Catherine…._

He stepped out and noticed Bambi was stripping the bed. He turned quickly when she bent over and the costume left little for the imagination. She turned and grinned.

"I get a lot of compliments on me behind," she said.

Grissom was at a loss for words.

"It's nice, I'm sure," he said.

Bambi picked up a pair of panties that were under the bed.

"Nice….got a friend?" asked Bambi.

Grissom grabbed for them immediately.

"I'll take those!"

It was at that moment that Sara appeared in the doorway.

He groaned once again.

Sara stared at the two women clad in leather and then at Grissom who stood there in nothing but a robe holding a pair of panties while one of the women knelt on the bed. She glared at him as she turned and headed for the door.

He hesitated a moment before going after her.

He was certain she did not have her weapon and he was certain she would not be able to get to his.

"Sara…"

She turned and put her hand in the air.

"Don't….don't even try."

"This is not what you think…hell I'm not stupid enough to…"

"Master would you like for us to turn down your bed for you?"

Sara tilted her head and snarled at him.

"Your bed is waiting," she said as she left slamming the door behind her.

She breathed in deeply once she got to the vehicle and locked it before driving away.

She returned to the sanctuary of her apartment and cursed the moment her phone rang.

"Sidle"

"Already changing your name….how did it go?"

"I wouldn't go back to him if he were the last man on earth!"

"What did he do?"

"I'm finished! No more! I mean it! I'm…" she stopped as she slumped down in the floor against the counter.

"Sara?"

"I don't feel well," she whispered.

"Stay put. I'm on my way," he said.

He tapped at the door as she sat there in the floor. She slowly inched her way up trying to stop the spinning of the room as she used the wall to make her way to the door.

He grabbed her arm as he led her to the bed.

"Dizzy?"

She nodded.

"Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "I can't keep anything down."

"You have to try. Sit here. Don't get up."

He returned in a few minutes with some toast. She nibbled on it as she lay there with eyes closed.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

He took her hand into his.

"It's going to be okay."

"I'm worried about the baby. This isn't good…" she gulped back the tears. "I think I need to quit."

"Where would you go? You're pregnant….you have friends here….you have family here."

"I can't keep doing this."

"Then don't. Stop getting upset."

She nodded.

"It just hurts."

"What happened?"

"I caught him with…" she gulped down the nausea.

"Heather?"

"With two dominatrix," she said.

Brass stared.

"In our home…in our bed," she said.

_He's lost his mind…_

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to believe it.

"Jim, I saw it. It was no rumor from the grapevine. Seeing is believing," she sniffled.

He decided he would shoot him.

He knew how to hide a body.

He knew how to cover up evidence.

Note from author:

Poor Grissom. You don't even have to hand him a shovel for him to make the hole deeper. Leave a review so we can move on. Take care, Penny


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

He stepped into the office and slipped into a chair. He said nothing but looked at him.

"You heard."

"She said some things."

His eyes bore a hole into Grissom.

It made him uncomfortable.

Brass had been mad before.

"I didn't know she was coming," he said.

"Do I have to ask why that matters?" asked Brass.

"I hired a cleaning service to come."

"I'm listening."

Grissom sighed.

"They showed up wearing leather outfits…dominatrix style. My neighbors won't speak to me now. I had no idea. I just wanted the house cleaned. I was hoping I could persuade her to come over for dinner so we could talk. I was running behind so I let them in while I showered. The next thing I know I'm being summoned from the shower because some woman has barged in. I'm standing there in a robe with two women dressed in costume. One of the ladies…Bambi, is stripping the bed and finds a pair of Sara's panties. I took them from her just when Sara walked in. It didn't look good."

He stopped and stared at Brass.

Brass covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the chuckles.

"It's not funny. She was pissed. She put her hand up….you've seen her do that. There's no talking or listening when the hand goes up."

Brass tried to control the laughter but finally got up and walked out for a moment. He returned shortly and sat back down.

He looked at Grissom and still smirked.

"My marriage is over. My wife thinks I'm a pervert and you think this is funny. This is not funny."

"No, it's not….but yes it is. Only you could get yourself is such a fix."

He wiped the smile off his face and became serious.

"You two have to work this out immediately."

"She won't talk with me. I've called. I've left messages."

"She told me. She's been deleting them without listening to them. She's been sick."

His head shot up.

"Sick?"

"Just run down. The Heather-divorce-and now dominatrix cleaning crew hasn't helped."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. She's been sick a lot. I'm worried about her."

He stood grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to see her."

"Sit down," said Brass. "If she finds out I told you we're both in trouble. Look, we have to act fast."

"I don't like this," said Grissom.

"Neither does she. It didn't help that you're now divorced….how did that happen?"

Grissom recounted his conversation.

Brass chuckled again.

"This should be sold to CBS….they would buy this….it beats the current crap they have…it would be a hit sit com… your life is a comedy of errors. I mean you file divorce papers for an annulment years ago and they don't get filed until now."

Grissom was quiet.

"I think you should try to talk with her."

"How?"

"I'll set something up."

Grissom nodded.

"Jim…thanks for looking out for her and telling me."

"Don't screw this up again. Oh and give me the name of the cleaning service. I need some cleaning done," he said chuckling as he left.

Sara rolled over and moaned as she listened to the knocking on the door. She sat up when she heard the click of the door followed by footsteps. She was relieved when there was a tap on the bedroom door and Brass stood there with bag in hand.

"I have bagels," he said waving the bag.

"How did you get in?" she asked.

"I made a copy…in case you ever need me," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Listen kiddo. Have dinner with me," he said.

She eyed him.

"Dinner with you?"

"At my place. I'll get whatever you want…what will it be?"

"Just us?"

"You want Chinese…lasagna…there's a great place across town that makes a vegetarian lasagna.."

"Just us?"

"You think you could eat lasagna? It might be too spicy."

"Just us?"

He looked at her.

"You're a tough cookie."

"I'm not coming if you've invited him."

"I invited you only."

She eyed him.

"Just me?"

"Yes. I've invited just you."

"Lasagna sounds good."

He smiled.

His plan was in motion.

His plan was stalled.

He told himself it was just a slight delay when the unit was forced to pull a double.

It wasn't often that they got to work together. Most cases sent the unit to different locations. This case sent all of them to the same location. Nick and Warrick slid off their sunglasses and stared at the room. They looked at one another and grinned.

"This is going to be fun," said Nick as he chuckled.

"My, what a collection," whistled Warrick.

"Want to guess what this might be?" asked Nick holding up an object.

"Ask Grissom. He might know," piped in Sara as she walked in.

"Ask me what?" he asked as he walked in only to hang his head.

"Griss, you okay?" asked Warrick.

_My life sucks…_

_It just keeps getting shitty…_

Does anyone know where the body is located?" he asked.

"Downstairs in the basement also known as the romper room," said Brass.

Grissom shook his head as he made his way below.

Sara chose to check out another room.

"There's enough equipment in here to supply every dominatrix in the state," said Nick.

"How many do you think there are?" asked Greg.

"I know of three," said Sara angrily.

The guys looked at one another.

"Sounds like a woman scorned," whispered Nick.

"You know every time we get one of these cases, Grissom runs off to Lady Heather's," said Greg.

Sara's head jerked up.

_Just great…._

"Someone should help Grissom with the body," said Brass.

He looked at Sara.

She didn't move.

He tilted his head at her.

"Do you have a tic or something?" asked Sara.

"Do I have to beg?" he asked.

She picked up her kit and went below.

She shook her head the moment she saw the body.

"Probably self suffocation in an attempt to ejaculate," she said.

He glanced at her.

"You think he ejaculated before or after the bullet entered his brain."

She looked at the bullet wound in the temple.

"Some lifestyles can be deadly," she said.

She picked up a picture frame and then glanced at the man.

"Wife or dominatrix?" she asked.

"They look happy," he said. "Must be his wife."

Sara ignored the comment as Brass took the picture and looked at it.

"They're wearing wedding rings," said Brass.

Sara glanced down at her finger and saw she still wore hers.

Grissom did the same.

Brass grinned when he noticed each of them.

"Rings mean nothing," said Sara.

"The ring is supposed to symbolize love," said Grissom.

"It's also supposed to symbolize fidelity," shot back Sara. "Like I said rings mean nothing."

Grissom's jaw twitched.

"People used to marry for life," he said quietly.

"People used to honor their vows but then we probably don't even remember ours!"

"Would you like for me to recite them to you?" he asked now standing.

"Just because you can recite them doesn't mean you honor them," she said.

"Name a vow I've broken!" he yelled.

Brass shook his head.

_Here we go…_

"I've already mentioned one, fidelity," she said with arms folded.

"I've never cheated!"

"Want to explain why you were standing there in our bedroom in nothing but a robe holding a pair of panties while some bimbo is kneeling in our bed! I won't even mention the one that answered the door and referred to you as master!"

The voices carried all the way upstairs as the guys stared at one another.

"Told you Grissom has a thing for dominatrix," whispered Greg.

"There has to be some explanation," said Warrick.

"I'm surprised Sara didn't pull out her weapon and shoot them," said Nick. "I mean that didn't sound innocent."

They stopped talking the moment Grissom responded.

"If you had stayed you would have realized they were there to clean the house…nothing more."

"I'm surprised you never asked me to wear an outfit while cleaning."

The guys chuckled.

"I didn't know they would show up dressed like that. I needed the house cleaned and Heather…" he stopped hanging his head.

"I was wondering when you were going to mention her," said Sara.

"Heather recommended the cleaning service. She said they were reliable and could be trusted to do a good job," he said now seeing the fallacy of accepting any recommendation from Heather.

"Did they do a good job? Were you satisfied? Did you get a thrill? Did you…"

"That's enough Sara!"

"Yes it is. It's a good thing we're already divorced!"

"Yes! It is!" he yelled.

It felt like a slap in the face and she hurried upstairs.

She went immediately past the others and did not stop until she was safely behind the Denali before letting the first tears slip down her face.

_Why did I do that?_

_Why did I pick that fight?_

_This is your job Sara…._

_Get your ass back in there…_

Brass looked at Grissom.

"Want to kick yourself in the ass so I don't have to?' asked Brass.

"I don't want to talk about this. I have work to do," he said as he resumed working.

He said nothing when she returned and began working.

"He looks like he has a smile on his face," said Brass.

Sara and Grissom looked.

"Having sex is not a bad way to go," said Grissom. He stopped and added, "Sex without love is sad."

"Most likely knew the killer," said Sara. "Could have been a friend, a lover or…even a wife."

He glanced at her.

"This is more of your expertise…I'm sure you'll want to consult Lady Heather," she said.

"Well who ever did him in, he died with a smile on his face."

"Couldn't possibly be the wife then," said Grissom.

She glared at him but said nothing.

She picked up an object and flashed it in front of Grissom's face.

"Have any idea, what this is used for?" she asked.

"Yes, I do"

She had intended to make him squirm but he held firm.

She placed the object back down.

"I guess you do," she said.

"If you have something to say Sara, just say it," he said sounding a bit irritated.

Note from author:

Don't go there Sara….let it go….what do you think she's going to do? Be nice and leave a review. Take care!, Penny


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty Nine:**

She said nothing more but worked.

She worked and worked until she was worn out.

Brass watched intently as the two kept their distance but finished the job.

He glanced at his watch and knew she was overdoing it.

He came over and whispered to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

She felt sick.

Her knees were weak and now she wished she had paced herself instead of just wanting to get the job done quickly so she could get away from him.

They collected the evidence bags and she found herself leaning against a wall. She felt his hand on her elbow as she was led outside.

"Sit down before you fall down," he said.

She sat down.

She wiped the hair from her face and the last few hours came crashing down on her.

"You need to eat," he said.

"I think I'm past that," she said. "Jim, I think I'm going to throw up."

"I'll get you some water," he said. "Did you bring any crackers?"

She motioned inside the car.

He pulled out the contents and handed them to her.

It didn't help.

"You're turning green," he said.

Her stomach rejected the crackers and she vomited.

When she was done, he was there with bottle in hand.

"Better?"

"I should have listened to you," she said swiping at her eyes. "I picked a fight. I should have just let it go."

"I think you both got some punches in…it just cost you more," he said.

She stood but sat back down.

"Sara?"

"I overdid it," she said.

"I'll drive you home. Greg can drive your car back to the lab and leave it there," he said.

She nodded.

The fact that she gave in so quickly made him worry.

He stepped back inside the house and went in search of Grissom.

"I'm taking Sara home," he said.

Grissom's head shot up.

"She's sick."

He cursed inwardly.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"No. She's not. Look you guys can't keep fighting like this," he said.

Grissom said nothing as he watched Brass leave.

He took her home.

He made her eat before letting her crawl into bed.

He sat there with her until she was asleep.

_She's going to be pissed…_

_I'm going to tell him…_

_He needs to know…_

He found him in his office. He had a change of clothes but he knew he had not been home. He had returned to using the lab as a second home. He entered without invitation and closed the door. It made Grissom's stomach lurch.

"How is she?' he asked.

"Do you even care?"

"Yes! I do."

"Then act like it."

"Look, she's not happy. I've made a mess of things. Maybe it's better that we leave things alone. We're better off staying divorced."

"She's pregnant," he said watching Grissom's face.

Grissom's face turned ashen.

"Pregnant?"

"She found out the day she got sick and I took her to the hospital."

"How…how far along is she?"

"Twelve weeks…going on thirteen."

"Twelve weeks! She's had…"

"Some women spot….I'm learning a lot about the female anatomy. I better brush up on my baby skills since I'll be a grandfather soon."

Grissom sat there stunned.

"Is she and the baby okay?"

"She over did it. I stayed with her to make sure she ate and then went straight to bed."

His hand raked through his hair.

"Is she happy about the baby?" he asked.

"She's scared. She finds out she's married then pregnant then divorced. She's been on a roller coaster of emotions. Look, pregnant women say stupid things sometimes. You've got to stop fighting back. Let it go. She's angry and upset and scared."

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"You two need to sit down and talk."

"Talking hasn't gotten us very far," he said.

"It would if you would ignore the jabs and understand she's frightened. She also has raging hormones and can switch moods in a second. Stay on your toes. Dodge the insults. Let her know you love her."

He nodded.

"I'll reschedule dinner. Be prepared to grovel."

"Jim, you'll check on her right? Make sure she getting enough rest and she's eating."

"I will."

"Does anyone else know?"

Brass shook his head.

"Catherine will have to be told soon. She'll need to monitor Sara's assignments. She could get hurt…"

"You better act fast and persuade her to tell you about the baby."

He said nothing as he tried to concentrate on the assignment list before him. He glanced at Catherine when he noticed the assignment she had given to Sara. He scratched it out and gave it to Nick.

"Catherine, I need to see you after the meeting," he said.

He handed out the assignments. Catherine glanced at him but said nothing when she noticed the change in assignments. He stood to leave when Sara looked at Catherine.

"You didn't give me an assignment," Sara said to Catherine.

"Well…it's because you've been sick. I thought a day in the lab wouldn't hurt. Don't get used to it….take the time to get caught up on your cases," she said.

Sara nodded slightly and left.

Catherine waited until they were behind closed doors to confront Grissom.

"Was I correct in the reason you gave Sara's case to Nick?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Sara could have come to me. I would have kept her in the lab."

"She wouldn't come to you. She didn't come to me. She's been sick. Brass has been checking on her."

"Oh," she said as she looked at him.

He sat down and sighed.

"You two trying to work things out?" she asked.

"One of us anyway," he said.

"Anything I should be concerned about…Sara's been sick a lot."

"I'll let you know…Catherine, I need you to trust me if I switch the assignments around."

She stared at him.

"I'll check the cases more closely tomorrow. I could go out with her…make sure she doesn't expose herself to anything that would harm the baby."

His head shot up.

"So she's pregnant," she said grinning.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes…you did."

"Look, I'm not supposed to know…Brass told me. You can't say anything to anyone."

"How far along is she?"

"Twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks?"

"She found out the day she was admitted to the hospital."

"Explains the constant nausea…not just the flu. Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on her. I'll even have the guys…"

"You can't tell them."

"I won't. I'll just tell them she's sick. They'll watch out for her."

"Thanks Catherine."

"So how does it feel to be a father to be."

"Not the way I wanted it to happen. We're not living together. We're divorced. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She hates Heather."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"I'll try to put in a good word for you," said Catherine as she left.

Catherine smiled at Brass as he entered the office.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"She guessed."

"Dinner at my place tomorrow. You're not invited."

"I'm not…"

"She wouldn't accept until I told her you were not invited. Show up. I'll lock the door. You'll probably have a few minutes before she shoots us both."

Grissom watched as Brass left.

He smiled.

Things were getting better.

He pulled out the paperwork from the stack and flipped through it.

Yes, things were getting better.

Shift came and went. She crawled into bed once she finished off breakfast and slept. She was surprised when she woke several hours later from the ringing of the phone.

"Sidle"

"Wake up call…just a reminder about dinner kiddo."

She yawned.

"You've been sleeping all day?"

"It seems so."

"Good. You need the rest. See you soon."

She didn't even have to knock before the door swung open and Brass stood there with a grin.

"Smells good," she said.

"I decided to cook in….still vegetarian lasagna."

She felt suspicious as she stepped in and walked toward the kitchen.

"Grissom has fixed lasagna before."

"Want a drink? I've got some ginger ale, juice or milk?"

"Juice."

She plopped down on the couch.

She watched as he carefully set the table. She eyed the place settings and sighed when she only saw two.

She closed her eyes as she listened to Brass whistle as he worked.

"Need any help?"

"Just about done. Still tired?"

"I'm always tired."

"Maybe you should take off…go on a vacation. When's your next appointment?"

"Next week. I'll get another photo."

"You should have Grissom go with you. He would really like to see the ultrasound."

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"I'm saying the first ultrasound is a memorable moment."

She looked away.

"I've already had the first."

"That doesn't count," he said quickly.

She nodded slightly.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Enjoy. I'll see you at work later."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I've been called into work….a deposition."

She stood as he opened the door and Grissom stepped in.

She folded her arms in defiance.

"Play nice. No breaking anything…no bloody spots on the floor," he said half joking.

He quickly exited.

Grissom stared at her.

Sara stared at him.

"I've wanted to have you over for dinner…it's the reason I called for the cleaning service. I've let the house go since you left. I had no idea they would come dressed like…"

"Heather?"

Note from author:

So, how do you think the dinner will go? Happy Birthday to Flowerchild77...I posted just for you! Leave the reviews and yes the fluff is coming...I'm still picking it out of my mouth as I type. LOL. Take care! Penny


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

"She's not my type," he said as he quickly made his way to the table.

"You seem to run to her whenever she needs you," she said quickly.

"That's what friends do," he said. "We're just friends."

"I think I should go," she said as she headed toward the door.

"Sara, please. Just dinner. I promise. I've missed you."

She hesitated for a moment glancing down at the table that was already set.

Her stomach growled and she turned taking a seat.

He hid his excitement as he took a seat.

Few words were spoken as they sat there and quietly ate. He glanced a few times watching the food slowly disappear on her plate.

_This is good…_

_She's eating…_

_She's had plenty of rest…_

"I meant it when I said I've missed you."

She said nothing.

"How you've been feeling?" he asked.

"Good."

Her fork suddenly came to a halt and she stared at him.

"Why the inquiry?"

"You've been sick a lot. You were sick for a long time the last time you got the flu."

"Oh," she said quietly.

Her fork resumed.

He breathed in slowly.

"Sara…"

"He set this up didn't he?" she asked suddenly.

"He knows how much I've missed you. I've been leaving messages. I've wanted to talk with you for a long time. Sara, please come home."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you anymore."

His stomach lurched. It wasn't anything he didn't already know but to hear the words come from her lips without hesitation made it hurt much worse.

"I know I should have told you the truth about Heather. I never should have lied. I won't do it again."

"Do you like her?"

"We're friends."

"Our relationship was based on friendship."

"Yes, it was…is."

"You've spent the night at her place before."

"I got a migraine…I was out for two days."

She nodded her head.

"Why did you go there in the first place?"

He stared at her.

"To talk…to find out how she was doing. She's had a hard time after the death of her daughter."

She nodded again with arms folded.

"Have you ever kissed her?"

"Sara…"

"You've kissed her."

"Yes, I have."

"You've held her."

"Yes."

"You've slept with her."

He felt his blood pressure soar.

"Yes….we did nothing."

"Like we didn't do anything in San Francisco."

"I've never had sex with Heather."

"Have you ever made love to her?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

His blood pressure soared a few points higher.

"Yes."

"So you're attracted to her."

"Yes."

She snatched the napkin off her lap and threw it on the table.

"I should be going."

"Sara…you wanted me to be honest. I'm being honest."

"How can you say she's not your type and yet you're attracted to her?"

He sighed.

He could see the jealousy oozing from her.

"You have no reason to be jealous of Heather. I married you."

"In a drunken state….and now we're divorced. Let's keep it that way."

Her head hurt.

He inched closer.

"Sara, please….come home. I love you. I want you back."

She waivered.

"I need to think," she said quietly.

"We can work this out…just give me a chance."

"I've given you chances. I've given you years…"

"So what's a few more days…weeks….please."

She nodded slowly.

"No more lies."

"None."

She glanced at him and then headed to the door. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Could I…hold you?"

It broke her resolve as she felt the tears well up.

"Please honey….let me hold you."

She did not protest when he took her into his arms. She felt herself relaxing as he gently caressed her back. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I've …missed you too."

"Dinner was nice."

"You cooked."

"Yes, I did. I didn't want it to be too spicy."

He felt her tense in his arms.

"Too spicy?"

"Brass said you still get nausea from the flu…I didn't want you to get sick."

"Oh."

His blood pressure returned to normal.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"We could have dessert," he said.

She shoved him as she marched to the door slamming it behind her.

He stood there completely caught off guard.

_What did I do?_

_I just offered dessert…._

_Shit…_

_She thought…._

_I made apple pie…._

_Her favorite…_

_Shit…_

She was already out in the field when he arrived at work. He placed the apple pie in the break room. While dinner had not gone as planned, it was not a complete disaster. He kept himself busy while she remained in the field. He checked the board relieved when he saw the case name.

_Nothing she can't handle…_

He wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

He retreated to his office until her return.

He heard the commotion while he stood outside the evidence room and knew they had returned. He watched as Greg cut the pie and handed her a slice.

"You made dessert?" she asked.

"It wasn't me," said Greg.

He took a bite and smiled.

"Take a bite," he said.

Sara took a bite and smiled. "This is good…really good. I love apple pie."

"Grissom made it."

She stopped eating. "Grissom?"

"He asked for the recipe and I gave it to him."

She stared down at the pie and suddenly felt very foolish.

Nick walked in. "Hey, someone made pie. I love apple pie. Who made it?" He asked suddenly worried.

"Relax. It wasn't me," said Sara.

He quickly got a piece as Warrick followed.

"This is good," said Warrick.

"It's my mom's recipe," said Greg proudly.

They arrived in the conference room with bowls in hand. Grissom said nothing as he reviewed a report that Hodges handed to him.

"Good. Keep me posted," said Grissom as he handed it back to Hodges.

He glanced up and she sat there with bowl in hand.

"Like the dessert?' he asked.

"Yes…yes I do," she said.

All eyes turned to the two.

"I thought dessert after dinner would be nice," he said.

She smiled.

"Are we talking about apple pie or…" Greg stopped as the others glared at him.

Grissom cleared his throat and began handing out assignments.

She frowned when she was given a routine case.

"Cath…I could help Nick," said Sara. "Greg…no offense Greg…could do this."

Catherine's cheeks turned red.

"You know I wasn't sure how you were feeling. If you feel up to it, then go with Nick," said Catherine.

She felt Grissom's eyes on her suddenly as Catherine fidgeted in her seat.

As soon as the meeting ended, Catherine pulled Nick into her office.

"Listen, come in and close the door."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Sara. She doesn't need….she's been ill…she's still ill…she won't tell you but she shouldn't be doing certain things in the field."

"Is it serious? She's been out quite a lot? Man, I've been meaning to have dinner or breakfast with her…you know to see if she's okay but I've stayed clear since she and Grissom have been trying to work out their marriage….divorce…whatever it is."

"Nick, just keep an eye on her."

"It is serious. Why didn't she say anything? I mean we're friends. We were friends long before any of you. Is it terminal? I'll talk with her. I'll sit her down and make her…"

"Nick! You can't say anything to her…I'm not even supposed to know. Just…"

"Look, if I sit her down, she'll talk with me. She might need someone…"

"She's pregnant."

Note from author:

Oh you know what happens when a secret gets passed around….leave a review! Take care, Penny


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One:**

She blurted it out before she could stop herself.

"She's pregnant! Why hasn't anyone said anything? That's great! It's great isn't it? There's nothing wrong…"

"Nick! Stop. Listen, no one is supposed to know. Brass found out and told Grissom. I figured it out but he finally confessed. I've now spilled the beans with you. Sara doesn't want anyone to know just yet. Got it?"

"Wait, she hasn't even told Grissom?"

"No…she found out when she was admitted for the flu."

"How far along is she?"

"Three months"

"Wow…it explains her behavior…she's been acting really moody lately."

Catherine nodded.

"So you can see why we're trying to watch out for her….not give her certain cases without her finding out we know."

"Everyone's going to know sooner or later."

"I just hope she and Grissom can work it out."

"Me too."

He left and went in search of her.

He caught himself hugging her without thinking.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's just good to work with you. I've missed this. We haven't talked lately."

She smiled. "No…we haven't."

He watched as she worked taking note of every look.

She glanced at him every now and then catching him from time to time but she said nothing. When they finished, they headed back to the lab.

"Spill it," she finally said.

"Spill what?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Why the looks?"

"I'm just worried about you. You've been sick a lot. I don't want you to overdo it while you're in the field with me."

It made sense.

She let it drop.

She felt a nudge when they arrived back at the lab and she woke to find that Nick had already unloaded the vehicle.

"Sorry Nicky, I must have fallen asleep."

"You sleeping okay?" he asked.

"Yes…I think I'm just trying to recover from the flu. It took a lot out of me."

"Well, make sure you take your….vitamins. I take'em every day. They help with this job."

She nodded.

She pulled herself out of the vehicle and headed inside. She yawned as she checked in the evidence and then clocked out.

She walked past the break room and peeked inside. There was one piece of pie remaining. She glanced around and stepped inside. She poured a glass of milk and then sat down to eat it. She took a bite when he came in with coffee cup in hand.

Grissom smiled.

"Wanted more dessert?" he asked.

"It's good…really good," she said.

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure but Greg swore by the recipe."

"You didn't try it?"

"I made it for you."

She took a fork and held it up. He grinned as he sat down beside her and took a bite.

"It is good," he said with a grin.

She smiled as she ate another bite.

"It's nice sharing dessert with you again," he said quietly.

She grinned.

"It's good….but it's not your best."

He watched as she licked the fork.

He gulped.

"Glad you think so," he said.

"I always liked your dessert."

He nodded as he felt himself aroused.

He knew a cold shower would soon follow.

She gathered up another bite and then fed it to him.

Their heads were inches apart.

"Dessert was always my favorite part of the meal," he whispered.

"Mine too."

"Let me know if you want some more," he said as he slowly got up.

"Gil?"

He turned to face her.

"Thanks."

He smiled as he walked away. He was hoping she would tell him she wanted to come home.

It would have to do.

They were making progress.

She rolled over and glanced at the clock.

Ten minutes since she had glanced at it before.

She sighed.

She missed him.

She gulped back the tears as her hand rested on her abdomen.

_Next week…._

_Ultrasound…._

_He should be there…_

_What if he doesn't want a child…_

_But Brass said…_

She took a deep breath as she dialed the number.

He answered immediately.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No…uhm.."

"Sara?"

"Were you happy with me?"

"Yes…very happy."

"Then why are we like this?"

"We got too caught up in trying to get pregnant."

"Did you want us to have a baby?"

"I made the choice. Remember."

"Yes…I do."

There was a silence.

"Why did you decide to stop trying?"

"I didn't. Sara, I just wanted us to stop focusing on it so much. I thought stress was part of the problem. I was trying to relieve some of the pressure."

"It hurt."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I liked dessert."

He grinned.

"Me too."

There was another silence.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to trust you again."

"Good."

"I want to believe you."

"You can. I promise."

"Are you keeping anything from me now?"

He choked.

He felt his blood pressure soar through the roof as he struggled with the question.

"Sara…"

The hesitation told her he was.

"No more secrets. No more lies."

He took a deep breath.

"It wasn't Jim's idea about dinner. It was mine. I persuaded Brass into setting it up."

She grinned.

"I thought so."

He pulled out his mother's rosary beads.

"Gil?"

He was afraid to answer.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to come home."

He sent up a prayer of thanks.

"I can come and get you."

"No…I'll just pack a few things and then come home. Okay?"

"I'll wait for you. Would you like dessert before breakfast?"

She smiled.

"That would be nice."

He waited.

She did not come.

He paced.

She did not come.

He stood outside.

She did not come.

He called.

Her phone rolled over to voice mail.

He started to panic when his phone rang.

"Dessert has been cancelled," said Brass. "We got multiple bodies in an execution style."

"How did you know…"

"I got off the phone with Sara. She told me she was headed home."

"Yes…she was."

"Sorry. The reunion will have to wait."

He arrived on the scene to find her already working. He assessed the scene and then came to stand beside her.

"My date was canceled," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure she had a good reason," she said.

He smiled as he started to walk away. "Rain check on the dessert?"

"Yes…most definitely."

Nick stood and groaned. "I'm too young to feel this old."

"Working on your knees is hard work," said Warrick. "The way Sara is working, we'll be done in record time."

Nick glanced around.

"She shouldn't be working so hard. How long has she been down on her knees like that?"

"I dunno….a couple of hours. We've all been on our knees," whined Greg.

"Yeah…well it's okay for us but not Sara. She needs to take a break."

"What's wrong? Is she still sick?" asked Warrick.

"No…yes…look she has some health issues and she shouldn't be pushing herself."

"What health issues?' asked Greg. "She looks pretty good today."

They turned and stared at her.

Nick leaned down. "Well, I know something that you guys don't and she needs to take a break."

"Is she sick? It was something other than the flu, wasn't it? She has some terminal illness. Why didn't anyone tell us?" asked Greg now agitated.

"Keep your voice down. It's nothing terminal," Nick glanced around and then whispered. "She's pregnant."

They stared at her.

"How did you find out?" asked Greg.

"Catherine confided in me. Look, this is hush hush. She hasn't told anyone…except Brass. He told Grissom. Catherine figured it out and Grissom confessed. Catherine told me because she wanted me to keep an eye on her in the field. You guys need to do the same."

They nodded.

Sara looked up and saw them staring. They quickly returned to work. She frowned but said nothing.

_Two more bodies and then dessert…._

_I'm hungry…_

_I should have brought an apple…_

"Almost done?" asked Nick.

"Lots of blood splatter," she said sighing. "You know, there should be a rule that you can only kill three people at a time. No more."

Nick chuckled. "Tired?"

"I'm starving!"

"I think I've got a pack of peanut butter crackers in my kit."

Her eyes lit up.

"I'll be right back."

He disappeared for a moment but returned with the crackers.

She walked over and sat down on the bumper of her car while she ate the crackers.

She moaned.

Nick chuckled. "Hit the spot?"

"Yes…I missed my snack."

"Well, you shouldn't do that. When my sister was pregnant…"

He stopped.

She stopped.

"I better get back to work," he said softly as he inched away.

"How did you find out?"

"Sar…"

"How?" she yelled.

Greg and Warrick walked by.

"Sara, I uhm"

She looked at the other two.

"Do you know?" she asked.

Greg glanced at Nick.

"You both know, don't you!"

Greg nodded.

"Hey look Cookie, I think it's wonderful…" began Warrick.

"How did you find out?"

They looked at Nick.

"Who told you?"

"Catherine."

"Catherine? How did Catherine find out?"

"She guessed…Grissom."

She felt her knees start to buckle.

"Grissom?"

"Brass told me," said Grissom quietly.

**Note from author:**

Just when everything was going so well…There's a reader havig surgery today and has asked for multiple chapters so I am going to release a couple at one time. Please be on the honor system and give a review for each one so we can move on.

Take care,

Penny


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

She turned and they came face to face.

"You promised me," she said.

"Sara…"

"How long have you've known?"

"A couple of days."

"I asked you if there was anything else you were keeping from me."

He stepped forward.

She stepped back.

"I'm happy about the baby, Sara. This is what we've wanted."

"You said you wouldn't lie to me."

"I was waiting for you to tell me."

"You lied….again."

"Sara, I …"

Her hand went up. "Don't."

He refused to retreat.

"Sara…"

"How am I supposed to believe you anymore?"

"I wanted you to tell me," he said sounding hurt. "I deserved to know."

"It's not like I've known for a long time….if you had come to the hospital that night the doctor would have told you rather than Brass. That hurt. You weren't there. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I was sick."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes!"

He grew angry.

"Trust works both ways, Sara."

"I've never given you any reason not to trust me."

"You didn't tell me about the baby. When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you tonight…It was the reason for the call," she said now feeling very tired.

He sighed.

"Come home," he said softly.

"I just want to sleep," she said with arms wrapped about her.

"Whatever you want," he said.

She glanced around.

"We can finish up here. Go home and get some rest."

She nodded and left.

As she drove away, Brass came to stand beside Grissom.

"Think she'll go home?" he asked.

"I hope so."

"Look, we can finish here. Why don't you go home also?"

Grissom looked around. Most of the work was finished.

He nodded.

Her car was not there when he arrived.

He fumed.

He drove to her apartment and started to knock but then stopped when there was no sound. He fumbled through his pocket and found the key. Once inside, he found her asleep on the couch. He glanced around and found a partially eaten apple. He rummaged through the kitchen and began to cook when she woke.

"Hungry?' he asked.

She looked confused as she looked around the apartment and then at Grissom.

"Sara, you have to eat."

Her stomach growled and she nodded.

Soon she was sitting down at the table with a plate before her. She glanced at him briefly before taking a bite.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you…I just wanted you to eat something," he said as he stood to clean up.

She yawned.

He glanced at her.

"Go to bed," he said.

She stood but then suddenly sat back down.

He noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an ultrasound scheduled for next Tuesday," she said.

"Brass told me they gave you an ultrasound when you were in the hospital. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

She reached over and picked up her poetry book. She opened it and pulled out the photo.

She glanced at it and then handed it to Grissom.

He took it and grinned.

"When do we find out if it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"Not for awhile," she said.

He handed it back to her. "Thank you," he said gruffly.

"Gil?"

He looked at her.

"You can come…on Tuesday."

He smiled.

"We never talked about whether we wanted a boy or girl," he said.

"I don't care," she said.

"Me either."

She tried to stifle the yawn this time.

"Go get some sleep," he said.

He watched as she disappeared into the bedroom. He finished cleaning the kitchen and then headed toward the door when he heard her in the bathroom. He tapped lightly.

"I'm fine," she managed to get out.

He waited until he heard the click of the door and she stood there.

"Morning sickness?"

She nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What?"

"Dessert."

He felt his blood pressure rise with that one word. He was caught off guard when she suddenly kissed him.

It wasn't an ordinary kiss.

It was an erotic kiss.

He felt her hands traveling down his waist and suddenly she was tugging on his belt. He attempted to loosen it but she was already there pulling and tugging until he felt the zipper give way and then she was pushing him down on the bed as she removed his shoes followed by his pants. The shirt was tackled next and soon they were beneath the covers writhing in ecstasy. He breathed in deeply and smelled the sweetness of her skin.

"You smell wonderful," he said.

He rolled over and suddenly he no longer felt her. He rose quickly and glanced at his surroundings as he lay there on the couch by himself.

He groaned.

It had been a dream.

He half grinned as he listened for her.

She slept soundly.

He half grinned.

At least it was a nice dream.

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

He woke a few hours later and she still slept. He picked up and then made coffee. He sat there now and stared at the ultrasound photo.

It was real.

It was their child.

It was what they had wanted.

He did not want this.

He did not want the separate households.

He did not want to be divorced.

They were having a baby.

They should not be divorced.

He cursed at himself for filling out the paperwork all those years ago.

He had lied.

He had requested an annulment knowing they had consummated their marriage.

_We're divorced…_

_Based on annulment…_

_And we're having a baby…_

_Wait…_

He shook his head at his ignorance. He picked up his phone immediately and phoned his attorney. She heard his voice as she rolled over. She slowly pulled herself out of bed grabbing her robe and then found him in the kitchen. He smiled as he drank his coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said.

She smiled slightly as she slumped down into a chair.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

She yawned.

"Still tired?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Go back to bed. I'll fix breakfast and bring it to you," he said.

She sat there and stared at him.

"Go. You don't look awake anyway."

"I heard your voice."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I had to make a phone call."

She returned to bed. She was asleep when he came in with the tray.

He sat down on the bed and waited a few minutes before waking her.

"Sorry honey, but it's getting cold," he said.

She pulled herself up and picked up the toast slowly eating it first followed by the omelet and fruit. When she emptied her plate, he took the tray and set it on the dresser.

"Good girl," he said.

"Thank you…for breakfast," she said.

"Why didn't you come home?" he asked.

She folded her hands in her lap.

"I needed to think. I needed to know I could come home and just rest. I'm too tired to fight Grissom."

"No more fighting," he whispered. "I promise."

"You said you wouldn't lie but then…" she stopped herself. "Never mind. I'm sorry I brought it up again."

"I really didn't do it to hurt you. Brass thought I needed to know so I would stop being an ass. He was right. It knocked some sense into me."

A slight grin crossed her face. She leaned back.

"You could spend the rest of the day in bed," he said.

"I'm tired all the time. I do nothing but sleep and work."

"Maybe you should take some time off so you can let your body adjust to the pregnancy."

She said nothing but slid back down in the covers.

"Get some sleep," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you lay with me for a little while?' she asked.

His heart skipped a beat.

He slid in between the sheets and pulled her close.

"Sleep. I'll hold you," he said.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead as his hand caressed her arm. He brought his other hand over and it made circular patterns on her abdomen.

"That feels nice," she said.

"You'll be showing soon," he said. "I can't wait."

"I can," she said.

"It will add to your beauty."

"Breakfast was good," she said as she turned to face him. "But you didn't offer dessert."

He wondered if he was dreaming again.

If he was, he didn't care as he dipped down and took her lips into his. His lovemaking was gentle and sensual and she found herself climaxing again and again. It had been too long and she urged him to make love to her again but he refused whispering that too much dessert would spoil lunch. She chuckled as she rolled over and slept. He did the same.

They sat there in the break room sharing the box of doughnuts.

"You think they're still fighting?" asked Greg.

"It's none of our business," said Warrick.

"It is too. Sara's our friend," said Greg.

"You still have a crush on her," said Nick.

"No I don't. We're just good friends," said Greg grabbing another doughnut.

"I think we're all in the dog house for letting the pregnancy thing slip," said Nick.

"She was mad," said Greg. "You think she wanted to get pregnant?"

"Yes, I did," said Sara as she came in and picked up a doughnut but then set it back down.

She picked up an apple instead and bit into it.

"Good choice," said Grissom as he came in and headed toward the coffee.

"I've already had dessert," she said with a smile.

The guys looked at one another.

"Guess they made up," said Greg.

Grissom frowned.

"Can we congratulate you now?" asked Warrick.

"Yes, you can," said Sara smiling.

Grissom leaned against the counter as the others hugged Sara. He sipped on his coffee as he watched her smile.

It was good to see her smile again.

It was good to be with her again.

It was good to have dessert again.

She turned her smile toward him and it warmed him.

"Meeting soon," he said as he headed toward the door.

"Want a doughnut?" asked Nick.

"No thanks. I've had more than enough dessert today," he said as he sauntered out whistling.

"You know I used to like dessert until you guys…" Greg stopped when Sara leaned over and was inches from his face.

"Dessert can be the best part of the day," she said as she leaned back leaving the poor young man to blush.

Nick and Warrick chuckled.

Note from author:

Remember a review for each chapter...in order to get another chapter. Take care, Penny


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

She sat there staring at the flowers that appeared on her desk.

She glanced around and pulled out the card.

_Love Gil._

She smiled. He had finally endorsed a card with the word 'love.'

He asked her to dinner.

He stood there fidgeting as if asking her on a date.

She thought it was odd.

They had made love.

They had made love several times.

They had made up and yet here he was asking her to go to dinner.

It wasn't like him.

Normally, he would just say "let's eat" or "are you hungry?" or "you need to eat."

He never came up and asked, "Would you have dinner with me?"

She had said yes.

He had then asked her about the time followed by "I'll pick you up."

It felt odd but yet it felt special.

Of course it would just be a quick meal before getting back to work but still he made it sound like….a date.

He arrived at her desk a little early. He stood there and waited until she finished looking at the report before speaking.

"You look nice," he said.

"I'm wearing the same thing I did this morning," she said.

"You looked nice then as well," he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded as he took her by the arm and walked her to his vehicle. He opened the door for her and she hesitated a moment before climbing in.

He passed by the diner and she glanced in his direction.

"You didn't stop at the diner," she said.

"I thought we could have a picnic in the park," he said.

She smiled.

He produced a basket.

She had no idea where he had gotten it.

It was not one she recognized.

He spread out the blanket and placed it on the ground.

They sat there eating the sandwiches.

"Food is great," she said.

"Good," he said with a smile.

"How did you…."

"Doc's wife prepared the basket for me. I agreed to make sure Doc took her to that new movie that's out. He's not into romantic movies…he owes me a favor," he said with a grin.

She grinned.

He loved that grin.

"What are you doing?" she asked now leaning close to him.

"I'm courting you," he said.

"Courting me?" she asked.

"Yes. We kind of skipped a few steps before getting married. I thought I would correct that."

"We're not married anymore," she said quietly.

"Good."

It made her struggle to get up but he pulled her down.

"Sit. I'm finally going to explain what I should have the day I told you we were divorced. Your reaction caught me offguard. It hurt."

"Gil…"

"I thought the divorce was good because it would give us a chance to do it right. To court, to let me propose this time, to get married with our friends and a honeymoon…we need one."

She stared at him.

"I'm pregnant," she said. "That kind of…"

"Makes it all the more special."

"So how long do you think all of this is going to take?"

"How long will it take for you to trust me again?"

She stared at him.

She wasn't sure.

He frowned.

"My mother used to fight with my father all the time about his lies."

"I see."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Sara, I'm not your father. You're not your mother."

"I don't want to be like her," she said letting the fear seep through her voice.

He held her hand.

"You're going to be a great mother, Sara."

She sniffled but he pretended not to notice.

"I think our dinner time is over. Could I take you to breakfast maybe after shift?" he asked.

She grinned. "Dessert first?"

He looked at her.

"On our first date?"

She shoved him.

He courted her for several days.

Originally he had thought to return her to her apartment but the thought of sleeping without her made him adjust his plans.

He needed to sleep.

He could not do that now without her in his bed.

Their first OB appointment arrived.

She stared at him as he asked question after question.

He was given the ultrasound photo.

He held it all afternoon.

He proudly showed the others.

He posted it on the board in his office.

He took her to see a movie.

It was actually a double date with Doc and his wife.

He sat there holding her hand and sharing the popcorn as well as the drink.

It reminded her of all of the times she had wanted to do this as a teenager but never given the chance.

It made her smile, a lot.

He lavished her with special meals, flowers appeared at home and at the office and then when she thought he was done, he slipped a beautiful box under her pillow.

It contained a locket.

"For the baby," he said. "You can put her picture in there."

"Her?"

"Or him"

"So you want a girl?" she asked.

"I don't care…it's ours."

It led to dessert.

He took off one day without her knowledge.

She did not fret.

She did not care to know his whereabouts.

She trusted him.

She just didn't trust his actions sometimes when it came to Heather.

She did now.

Heather was far removed from Grissom.

He proved it to her.

She believed him.

She arrived home to find it aglow in candlelight.

Hank wore a bow.

He sat there wagging his tail.

He stood there with a grin.

"Dinner smells wonderful," she said.

It was.

Once it was over, they sat outside on the deck.

It was a beautiful evening.

She sat there watching Hank romp around. She glanced at him and he was on bended knee.

"Marry me…please," he said.

She grinned.

"Yes."

It had been perfect.

It had been simple.

They applied for a marriage license and made the announcement to their friends.

A wedding was soon planned.

A date was set.

He received the phone call.

He stared at Brass who sat there discussing a case.

He said little as he listened and then hung up.

He stared at Brass.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not divorced."

"Did you two run off again…"

"That was my attorney. He's been working with the State of California trying to correct this mess. He did it. We're not divorced anymore."

He was up immediately.

He hurried down the hall and found her talking to Hodges.

"We're not divorced," he announced with a smile.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"We're not what?"

"We're not divorced."

"But you said….I saw the printout…it listed us as divorced."

"My attorney had the divorce removed from the records."

"I don't want it removed!"

He was speechless.

He pulled her by the arm until they were in his office with the door closed.

"Why not?"

"We have plans. We planned a wedding with everyone."

He understood.

"So we'll go through with our plans. People renew their vows all the time."

She sat down quickly.

"Sara…you okay?" he asked.

She nodded but said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

He then noticed her hands were firmly cradling her abdomen.

"Something's wrong," he said sitting across from her.

She shook her head.

"Then what?"

"I felt the baby…like butterflies floating inside," she whispered.

He grinned.

"Would you have dessert with me after shift?"

She laughed.

It was good to hear her laugh.

It was a small wedding.

They invited just the lab.

Of course, the fire department and paramedics attended as well.

She did not remember inviting them.

They arrived on their own.

Of course, it was because of the call.

She insisted that she did not want to see a dead body on her wedding day.

When she heard Ecklie had fallen ill.

She wondered if it would be unholy to take that back.

She wasn't sure about the fire department.

She had heard from the grapevine girls who came despite the lack of invitation, that Ecklie had fallen ill in the men's restroom.

There was only one stall to the bathroom at the church.

It was now occupied by Ecklie.

It was now locked.

The fire department removed the door.

It was not his finest hour as he sat there with pants down but rather green.

It seemed he had succumbed to the flu.

He was most likely dehydrated.

He kept mumbling something about paperwork.

They did not care.

They just wanted him removed quickly.

She was not prepared to run into Hank.

He was the paramedic on call that day.

He smiled at her.

She returned the smile as she watched Ecklie vomit on him.

She decided it was a good day.

The guys sat in the front on the bride's side.

Brass gave her away.

Doc was best man.

The bets had been placed.

He didn't care that he was now the center of the gossipers.

Grissom was not going to screw this up.

He was going to be married.

The odds were in his favor.

He was a favorite to follow through this time.

Sara on the other hand was a favorite to cut and run.

It did not help that they had sat and watched "Runaway Bride" the night before.

It was better than sitting through another WP movie.

He was beginning to think she loved the man.

She had watched it.

She had watched it twice.

He knew she would not run.

He decided to hide her tennis shoes in case she did get any ideas from the movie.

He alerted the guys just in case.

They were prepared to block the exits.

It was a joke at first.

Sara would not bolt.

She looked happy but slightly nervous.

She looked excited but slightly exhausted.

She looked as if she might vomit at any minute.

"Maybe you should lie down," said Catherine.

She did.

She was asleep within minutes on the couch in the women's dressing room.

Note from author:

Oh the wedding is coming up. Leave a review. Take care, Penny


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

"_Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" asked Brass._

"_I can't. I have to see him first."_

"_Sara, the wedding is about to start."_

"_I need to explain something."_

"_You can explain it after the wedding," said Brass as he took her arm and tried to lead her out the door._

_She stopped._

"_I cheated on him."_

_Brass smiled at her._

"_Did you hear me? I cheated on him."_

"_Sara, I'm not a priest…"_

"_I need a priest," she said as she began to hyperventilate._

"_I'll get one."_

_He turned and grabbed Catherine's arm as he was walking out._

"_I'll get Grissom. Stay with her."_

_Catherine nodded._

_Grissom felt his arm being pulled and soon he was being led to the door of the women's room._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Sara's hyperventilating. She's a bit nervous. Look Gil, she asked for a priest."_

"_A priest? She's not Catholic!"_

"_She has a confession she wants to make before you two get married."_

"_What?"_

"_She cheated."_

_Grissom felt a knot form in his stomach._

"_I think you need to talk with her."_

_He stepped inside._

_She sat there with her head in the bag as Catherine instructed her to breathe in and out._

_He walked up and motioned for Catherine to leave._

_She did so._

_He stared at her._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_Brass told me….he said you confessed to him and then asked for a priest."_

"_I cheated on you."_

"_I see."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_When did you….cheat on me?" he asked._

"_I cheated with Hank."_

_He smiled._

"_It's okay."_

"_It's okay?"_

"_I cheated with Heather."_

"_With Heather?"_

"_It seems we cheated at the same time."_

"_Same time?"_

"_You were with Hank so I slept with Heather…a couple of times."_

"_A couple of times?"_

"_Ten or fifteen times…I didn't count…okay so I did. I had sex with her every day for a month."_

"_Sex?"_

"_You were dating Hank."_

"_But I only slept with him once."_

"_I didn't know. You dated him for a long time."_

"_You had sex with Heather?"_

"_Yes._

"_But you said sex without love was sad."_

"_It is but then I was already sad because of you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, you make me sad."_

"_Sara?"_

"_Sara?"_

She felt herself being shaken as she jumped up from the couch.

"Are you okay?" asked Catherine.

She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Stay put. I'll get Doc," said Catherine as she rushed out.

"It's just a dream…don't…" as she continued to hyperventilate.

Catherine was gone.

She decided it was a good time to progress to the panic stage.

Doc was sent to the women's room.

"You're hyperventilating," he said. "Take deep breaths."

She nodded.

"Any better?"

She shook her head.

He handed her a bag.

She refused to take it.

"Sara, it will help."

She refused.

"Why?"

She didn't have enough air to explain.

Doc pulled Catherine aside.

"Get Grissom."

He came.

He looked at her as she refused to use the bag.

"Sara?"

She gasped for air.

She was headed for a full blown panic attack.

He grabbed the bag.

"Breathe in."

She sat back on the couch.

"Sara, listen to me. You have to use the bag. Breathe in slowly. You're giving yourself a panic attack."

He placed the bag to her face and forced her to breathe in.

"That's it," he said.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded.

Grissom was pulled over to the side by Doc.

"You better get back out front. She's going to be fine now."

"You don't think there's anything wrong with the baby?"

"It's nerves…nothing more."

He glanced once or twice and then left.

Sara felt very embarrassed.

"I'm nervous."

He nodded in agreement.

"I mean churches make me nervous."

He nodded handing her a bag to breathe into.

"I mean we're here in a church before you know God and…we're getting married."

He patted her hand.

He handed her something.

"Take this."

She did.

He leaned over to Catherine.

"Just a little something to calm her down."

"Thank God!" whispered Catherine.

Doc chuckled.

"I'll be back to check on her."

He returned twenty minutes later.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded excitedly.

He thought it was odd.

"Is he nervous?" she asked.

"No."

"Is he happy?"

"Yes…very happy Sara."

"Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"That's bullshit. He's marrying me."

Doc stared at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I need to sit….no…I need to stand….no…I think I'll walk….I could walk down the block a few times."

Doc leaned over to Catherine.

"I think she's having a reaction to the medication I gave her. Get Grissom."

He felt his arm being pulled once more.

He stood there in the doorway of the women's room and watched as she hiked up her dress and headed toward the door.

She halted the moment she saw him.

"I was going to go for a walk," she said in her defense.

"In a wedding dress?" he asked.

"I need a walk," she said.

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"Yes….of course. I'm fine. Ijust thought it would be good to take a walk. I mean I didn't jog this morning. I couldn't find my shoes….do you think Hank might have taken them? They're usually in my closet….okay sometimes I leave them under the bed but I looked there this morning… I think…"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Grissom.

Catherine glanced at Doc.

"I gave her a sedative," he said. "It was supposed to make her relax."

Grissom frowned. "It didn't work."

"Apparently," said Doc.

"I'm fine really," she said heading toward the door again.

He blocked it.

"Let's get married first and then we'll take a walk," he offered.

"Gil, I can't get past you," she said.

"That's the idea," he said.

"I need to leave."

"Why?"

"A walk would be good," she said.

He glanced at his watch.

"Five minutes…okay?" he said.

She nodded.

He grabbed her by the hand.

She stopped.

"I need a walk too," he said.

Catherine and Doc stared at one another.

"Gil, the wedding…"

"Five minutes," he said holding up his hands.

They left.

They stared at one another.

"I need a drink," said Catherine.

"I need a sedative," said Doc.

They chuckled.

They walked.

They walked around the block.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" asked Grissom nervously.

"Second thoughts?"

He stopped walking.

"Do you want to be married to me?" he asked.

"Yes."

He was glad there was no hesitation.

_Good cause we are…_

_Still married…_

_This is just for our friends…_

_And you…._

He smiled.

"Then let's go get married," he said as he started to pull her back to the church.

"I uhm…"

He stopped again.

"Sara, what is it?"

"Do I make you happy?"

"You make me very happy. I love my life with you, Sara."

She smiled.

She needed to hear that.

She stopped just as they were to enter the door.

"You go ahead. I have to go find Brass."

"I'm right here," he said as he opened the door.

They did it.

They said their vows and then "I dos."

The reception was nice.

They danced.

She fell asleep as they were to exchange a piece of wedding cake.

He didn't care.

Dessert would follow soon enough.

Note from author:

See…I was nice….no run away bride….just a little jitters…leave a review. Take care, Penny


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

He decided that pregnant women were possessed.

Brass had not prepared him for this.

If he had, he would have left for a sabbatical.

Her clothes no longer fit.

They went shopping.

She was never a picky dresser.

There was no need in their line of work.

Her wardrobe consisted of jeans and tops with some tops and jeans.

He could shop for these items.

He was not prepared to be dragged into dressing rooms and made to sit to let her model the outfit.

It was not Sara.

Of course, Sara had never been pregnant before.

With each top, she stared at it.

"Am I supposed to be this big?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"It looks big," she said.

The sales clerk caught the conversation.

"Why don't we use the pregnancy pillow so you can get an idea how you'll be in six months."

They stared at one another.

She used it.

He gawked.

"It fits," she said.

"You think you'll be that big?" he asked.

She glared at him.

He decided the glare was not a good reaction.

"I mean you look exactly the way I imagined you would."

He wasn't sure he should speak any more as her glares continued.

She finally settled on several tops and bottoms with expandable waist.

He settled on working a double the next time she mentioned a shopping trip.

They walked hand in hand through the mall when she suddenly stopped and stared inside a shop.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to get a few other things," she said.

He started toward the entrance but she wouldn't budge.

"You could…go to the bookstore while I finish," she offered.

"I'm fine Sara. I don't mind," he said.

"I do."

He glanced inside the shop and kissed her quickly on the cheek while he hurried down the hall before she changed her mind.

She stepped inside and lifted the bra and panties.

She sighed.

She would miss her matching sets from Victoria Secret.

She imagined Grissom would also.

"Can I help you?" asked the clerk.

"I'm pregnant. Mine don't fit anymore."

The clerk smiled. "Let me show you some nursing bras and other items we have."

She stepped into the book store carrying another bag.

He smiled.

"Finished?"

She nodded as she yawned.

He took that as a cue that it was time to go home.

He put the items at the end of the bed as she crawled over to his side and fell asleep.

He chuckled.

He was finding that his side really meant theirs.

He was willing to share.

Unfortunately, she was taking up more and more of his space.

He pulled out the new outfits and hung them up in the closet. He took the other bag and started to put it in her closet when he decided to check its contents.

He pulled out the new bras and panties.

They were cute.

They were not what he was used to seeing.

They were made for pregnant women.

He decided he should put them back when he noticed the bras.

He sat down and examined one more closely.

It unsnapped and resnapped and the process made him giddy.

_If all women wore these, men would get to more bases…._

_So much easier than the others…_

He decided he could get used to these new items.

He placed the items back into the bag and set it inside her closet.

He made his way to her side of the bed and sat down deciding it was much easier than to try to obtain any part of his.

She mumbled a few words and then plopped over and went in search of him.

He caressed her abdomen and grinned the moment he felt the slight kick in return.

Life was good.

They had been disappointed when they were not able to determine the baby's sex at the last ultrasound.

The baby had purposely hid it from them.

"It's a girl," he said.

"He takes after you…It's most definitely a boy," she proclaimed.

They were happy.

They were getting ready to have a baby.

They were not prepared for the question.

"Where's the baby going to sleep?" asked Catherine.

They gave the deer in the headlight look.

"You mean you haven't thought about the baby's room."

They shook their head.

They stood there now staring at the townhouse.

"We could convert the study into a baby's room," he said.

"Too many book shelves built into the walls," she said.

"Basement…office?" he asked.

"No!"

"Sara, this townhouse was not meant for a family," he said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We'll move."

"I don't want to move!" she said with arms folded.

"Sara…"

"This is the only home I've ever known besides my foster family. We're not moving," she said.

"We didn't think about the baby's room…it certainly can't stay in our room," he said.

"The dog does!"

Hank's head shot up.

"That's different."

She turned on her heel and headed to the den.

He watched as she stood there staring.

It was the look that scared him.

It was similar to the same look she had given him that day she had cleaned out the house removing his prized possessions.

"Look, we can go on line and search for a house. It will be our first home that we choose together," he offered.

She waivered.

He smiled.

"We could knock out a wall," she said.

He became nervous.

"A wall?"

"Knock out a wall and extend….the backyard will be smaller," she said.

He felt himself beginning to sweat.

She didn't know what she was asking. This was a townhouse. A townhouse nestled in a neighborhood with restrictions. They just couldn't tear down a wall and build. They would be buried in paperwork for years. The baby would be in school by the time the red tape was cleared.

"Sofia has been here…Heather too" he said. "I don't mind staying here…"

He eyed her expression.

"Heather?" she said suddenly.

"She liked it," he said.

He felt himself holding his breath as he watched the wheels turning inside her head.

"Maybe another house wouldn't be a bad idea," she said slowly.

He grinned.

He sprinted over to the computer and brought up several choices of new homes while trying to hide her view of the wall facing the back yard.

"This is nice," he said.

"Too far," she said.

"How about this?" he asked.

She looked at him.

He decided to move to another choice.

They sat there for the next hour going through the prospects until they came across a three bedroom home.

"More than enough room," he pointed out.

"We could have an extra room in case we decided to have another," she said.

He decided he wouldn't attempt the subject for the moment but continued to look at the house.

"Close to the lab. Nice back yard for Hank and the baby," she said.

"Want to go look at it?" He asked.

"Could we afford that?" she asked.

He glanced at the wall and envisioned the lawsuit.

"Yes, we can," he said.

She smiled.

He felt relieved.

He was getting a hang of this married life.

Note from the author:

Just two more chapters left...leave a review. Take care! Penny


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six:**

They moved.

The townhouse was emptied and their contents made it across town.

The couch was left behind.

A new one was put in its place.

The new house consisted of a kitchen, den, study, living room, three bedrooms and two baths along with a basement and garage.

It was an easy move except when the movers had difficulty with the items in the garage.

They were moved.

Sara had purposely taken off work to supervise the move.

She had stood there and watched as the baby furniture arrived and was placed in the nursery.

He felt giddy when he arrived home to find that their vehicles fit in the garage.

He began to panic when he realized the aquariums along with his favorite chair were nowhere to be seen.

She proudly opened the door to the basement and he stared.

He glanced around to find the aquariums were there along with his chair. He also spotted his prized possessions that had been placed in storage because they did not fit in his office.

He smiled.

"I thought you would like your sanctuary returned," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Brass kind of hinted to me," she admitted.

"I'll be sure and thank him," he said.

He walked around the room admiring all the things he had collected over the years as an entomologist. He had missed them. He then made his rounds to the aquariums chatting as he went about the cases they had worked that day. He stopped in front of one of the aquariums.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The cockroaches are gone," he said.

She stared at the aquarium.

"I never noticed," she said.

He walked around the room.

"I'm sure they'll show up," he said.

"Show up?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. They're not hard to miss, Sara," he said.

"Gil, I don't like bugs," she said.

"I'll find them," he said. "Besides, I only have two."

She nodded nervously.

He searched all day until he was exhausted and gave up going upstairs for bed.

She woke before him, getting up quietly so she would not disturb him and slipped out of the room to make coffee. She stretched as she waited for the coffee. She took down a coffee cup from the holder and sat it on the counter. She yawned as she poured the coffee into the cup. As she lifted the cup, two large eyes greeted her on the other end of the cup. She screamed throwing the cup to the floor and then stomped on the creature before she could stop herself.

Grissom woke from the sound leaping out of bed only to stub his foot on the dresser as he ran toward the scream.

"Sara!"

He stood there in pajama bottoms holding his foot as she covered her mouth while sitting on the counter.

"What's wrong?'

She glanced down at the floor where her house shoe lay. She could see the remnants of one of the hissing cockroaches beneath it.

She glanced at him and then the shoe.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You screamed! I almost had a coronary…what are you doing on the counter?"

"Are you hurt?" she asked now seeing him limp toward her.

"I ran into the dresser….what are you…"

"I'm sorry I dropped a cup of coffee," she said.

"Did you burn yourself?" he asked now limping faster.

"No! I mean I jumped out of the way…don't come any closer!"

He stopped.

"There's glass on the floor," she said.

"I'll help clean it up," he offered.

"No! Don't! You don't have shoes on...I have house shoes," she said.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?" she said looking down as the cockroach began to slowly twitch.

"You don't expect me to believe that…do you?" he asked with arms folded.

"Believe what?" she asked innocently.

"You're barefoot," he said pointing to her feet.

"I jumped out of them…see wait…" she said as she slowly slid off the counter and held up a shoe. "See."

"I'm up…I can help," he said moving closer.

"Sit!" she yelled.

He looked at her as if she were losing her mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hormones….sorry….jitters…sit down and check on your foot," she said.

He glanced at her once or twice before sitting down on the couch. She quickly grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the cock roach thrusting it down the garbage disposal and turning on the switch quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry…still getting used to the kitchen lights….there," she said.

"Sara…the light was already on," he said.

"Oh,right," she said smiling nervously.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Good…very good," she said glancing down at the disposal to see the antennae of the roach. She flipped the switch again.

"What are you doing?"

"Just playing…I like the disposal…it's nice," she said.

He stood and headed toward the bedroom.

"Griss? How about some pancakes this morning," she asked.

"You want me to make pancakes?" he asked.

She smiled her Sidle-Grissom best.

He started for the kitchen but stopped.

"I better get my shoes on," he said.

"Oh…right," she said.

He hobbled into the conference room that night as the others watched.

"What happened to you?" asked Warrick.

"Sara," he said.

"Spousal abuse already?" asked Nick chuckling.

He said nothing as she sauntered in and took her seat. Greg sat across from her eating a pastry.

She stared at him.

He slowly pushed the pastry over to her.

She smiled.

Grissom slid it back over to Greg.

She frowned.

"Catherine, you want to hand out assignments?" asked Grissom.

"No."

He gawked. "What is this? Some kind of mass hormone hysteria."

"I didn't hear that," said Catherine.

"I did," said Sara glaring at him.

"Sara?" called Hodges.

"Yeah?"

"That special order you need…"

Sara was up out of seat immediately.

"We haven't gone through assignments yet," said Grissom.

She stopped and stared at him. "I uhm have to pee."

The guys smirked.

Grissom blushed. "You're excused."

She rushed out grabbing Hodges by the arm and did not stop until they neared the women's bathroom.

"Whoa…I'm not going in there with you," said Hodges.

"No, you're not. Did you locate a hissing cockroach?" she asked nervously.

"Yep….best racer in the south," he said smiling.

"Good. I need it now."

"It's a bit steep but I can get him here by tonight," he said.

"Fine. Do it," she said as she headed inside the women's room.

She came to stand outside his office as he tried to prop up his leg.

"Still hurt?" she asked.

"It's better," he said.

"I'm sorry…really."

"Sara, it's fine."

"Listen, I'm a little tired. I think I'll go home early tonight," she said.

"You feeling okay? I can take you home," he offered.

"Gil, I'm just tired. I'm just going to go home and sleep," she said.

"Good. If you need me, just call," he said.

She smiled as she left.

He smiled at the note left on the counter.

She had managed to locate one of the roaches and it was now safely inside the aquarium. He ducked into the bedroom and found her sound asleep. It had been a quiet night at the lab and he had been thankful since he still limped. He decided a nice soak in the tub would be good. As he lay back in the water, he heard a hissing noise and smiled.

"Ernie, nice of you to show up like this," he said looking at the cockroach sitting on the towel rack. He placed the other cockroach into the aquarium. As he started to walk away, he glanced back into the aquarium at the other cockroach.

He frowned.

She sat at the table as he fixed waffles that morning.

"I found Ernie last night," he said glancing over at her reaction.

"That's great….you have them both back," she said sipping on the juice.

"I have one of them," he said.

"One? The other one was in the aquarium last night. Did it get out…again?" she asked suddenly.

"It's amazing. When I put Ernie back into the aquarium, I noticed that Bert is much smaller…never heard of a shrinking cockroach…must be a new breed," he said staring at her.

"I uh…accidently stomped on Bert the other morning," she said.

He stared at her.

"I bought you a new one…the best racer in the south," she said.

"Did it come with a name?" he asked.

"Rocky."

His mouth shot open.

"Rocky? You bought Rocky Balboa?" he asked excitedly.

"That's the name on the certificate….I didn't know they came with certificates," she said.

"Only if their racing stock. Honey, do you realize Rocky beat Bert in the last entomology roach race last year," he said smiling.

"So Bert's death was a good thing?" she asked.

"No…but his replacement is better," he said smiling.

She leaned back and sighed.

"Good…I was afraid Hodges might use this as blackmail since he helped me locate a racing cockroach."

"I'll be sure and tell him to drop all blackmail notions," he said with a smile.

She stood and headed back towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to bed….the guilt kept me up a lot," she said yawning.

"What happened to honesty?" he asked frowning.

"Okay, he was on my coffee cup and I threw it on the floor and stomped before I could stop myself. I picked him up and then put him in the garbage disposal."

"Instant death with clean disposal of the body…you've been watching too many crime shows…I blame WP….his shows are violent," said Grissom.

She continued toward the bedroom.

"Don't you want a waffle before you go back to bed?" he asked.

She stopped and smiled, "Before dessert?"

He forgot the waffles and hurried after her.

Note from author:

I have been working outside all day…I am so sore. Please be kind and leave a review!

Take care,

Penny


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven:**

It wasn't what he expected but then he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He remembered the days of placing the food before her and wishing she would eat. Now, he had been given the task of monitoring her food and it was becoming a full time job. Once the morning sickness ended, Sara had been able resume her vegetarian lifestyle. Of course there had always been food lying around in the break room but now Grissom's memo ordered no food in the vicinity of the pregnant woman.

Most times they rarely got to eat dinner and there were times when they were lucky to get one meal in a twenty four hour time span. This changed with Sara's pregnancy. It started out harmless enough. Nick began putting fruits and snacks in his vehicle in case they were caught out in the field. Greg did the same adding left over pizza followed by Warrick's connection to a deli that delivered anywhere, anytime and they were not skiddish about blood.

"How come we never did this before?" asked Catherine.

"We never took the time to think. We just worked and hurried back to the lab grabbing something at the diner along the way," said Grissom.

"Well, the deli food is much better," said Catherine.

"I've heard they have mob connections," said Greg.

"Well if they do, we're doing our part to ensure they keep it legal," said Nick shelling out the money for the sandwiches when he saw the delivery guy drive up

"Anyone want to tell Sara the food is here?" asked Nick with a grin.

"Not unless you want a stampede," said Greg.

"I heard that Gregory," said Sara as she appeared in the doorway. Grissom stood outside on the porch trying to hide the grin.

He glanced at her feet.

"Your shoes are untied again," he said.

"Really? I didn't notice. It's not like I can see down there anymore," she said.

He kissed her on the forehead before kneeling to tie her shoes. Once the task was done, he helped her sit down on the porch steps.

"You're almost done for the night," he said.

She glanced at her watch. "Already?"

"Part time for you only," he said rubbing her abdomen and then chuckling when he received a kick.

"Don't get it started," she said with a yawn.

"I wish we knew if it was a boy or girl," he said.

"Well, three ultrasounds are the limit," she said. "We'll just have to be surprised."

Nick placed the sandwiches in Grissom's hand and glanced at Sara.

"No chips?" she asked.

Nick glanced at Grissom.

"Pickle…you can have a pickle," he said.

She sat there and sulked while she ate.

"I've been good today," she said.

"Yes…you have," he said. "Let's keep it that way."

"Could you rub my back?" she moaned.

"Still hurting?" he asked as he made circular motions.

"We need a new mattress," she complained.

"Add it to my "honey do" list," he said.

She finished her sandwich and started on the pickle glancing over at Greg's chips.

"Sara, stop it," said Grissom.

"I'm still hungry," she said.

"I have an apple in the vehicle. I'll get it for you," he said.

"You finish. I can wait," she said with a yawn.

"You didn't get much sleep yesterday," he said.

"It's up when I want to sleep," she said yawning again.

"Why don't you go on home," he said.

"Another hour and we can be done here," she said.

"One more hour and then you're off the clock," he warned.

She kissed him as she stood and returned to work.

They finished in an hour. They had begun to load the evidence when he noticed she was nowhere in sight. He looked outside and did not see her.

"Greg, have you seen Sara?" asked Grissom.

"She was in the back bedroom a minute ago," he called.

Grissom walked back into the house and stood in the bedroom.

"Sara?"

"Are we done here?" she called.

"Yes we are…where are you?" he asked.

"Bathroom," she said.

He walked in to find her standing in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She stood there bracing herself. She turned and faced him.

"I think I just had a contraction," she said.

"Too soon," he said.

She doubled over as the contraction brought her to her knees. He grabbed her.

"Let's get you out of here," he said. He found himself calling for the others as they came running.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick.

"Sara's having contractions," said Grissom as he helped her walk.

"She's not due for a couple of three or four weeks," said Nick.

"Three weeks and five days but who's counting," said Grissom.

Warrick and Catherine came running up.

"What can we do?" asked Warrick.

"You and Catherine get the evidence to the lab. We'll get Sara to the hospital."

Nick helped Sara into the front seat as Grissom jumped into the Denali and headed to the hospital. She was taken back immediately as they monitored her contractions. They did not come. They stared at the monitor as the nurse checked her vitals.

"Looks like false labor," smiled the nurse. "I think we can release you to go home."

"I had two sharp contractions," said Sara.

"It happens with first pregnancies," said the nurse as she patted Sara's arm.

She pouted on the way home.

"This was good practice," said Grissom trying to cheer her up.

It didn't work.

She waddled around the house picking up things and when he heard the vacuum cleaner, he knew she was in another cleaning spree. He and Hank decided a walk would be good as well as safe. He took the long way around to the park and let Hank run loose for awhile. He was not prepared to chase the dog down when he ran after a guy on a bike. Several blocks later, he caught him. By then they had neared a Starbuck's and he stepped inside and got a large coffee. It had been a nice sunny day and he took his time coming home. He stepped inside and no longer did he hear the vacuum cleaner or the dish washer.

He smiled. He took off the leash and sat down on the couch to enjoy his coffee when he heard the first scream.

_The roaches are loose again._

He sighed.

It seemed Rocky was not only a good racer but also an escape artist and he often found him in the bathroom with Sara. He walked into the bedroom and began to panic the moment he found her in the bathroom floor.

"What happened?" he said.

"Contractions….five minutes apart," she said.

"Five minutes!"

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled.

"I took the long way around the park and then I stopped…"

She glanced at the Starbuck's coffee.

"You stopped for coffee?" she yelled.

"Sara, I didn't know you were in labor."

He tried to help her up and she wouldn't budge.

"Call an ambulance," she said.

He did.

He returned and this time forced her to get to the bed. She grabbed his arm when the next contraction hit and gritted her teeth.

"Sara, you're going to have to wait…don't push," he said.

She grabbed him by the collar. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Yes dear," he managed to get out.

She gritted again.

"Grissom….it's coming."

He felt his blood pressure soar through the roof.

"Sara, I've never delivered a baby."

"You're a geek…you can do anything…do it!"

He went in work mode rushing to the bathroom and returning with lots of towels. He then disappeared for a moment with scissors, medicine dropper and string.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Scissors to cut the cord, medicine dropper to clear the nose and string to tie off the cord."

"Good…I think," she said as she felt another contraction.

She glanced at him and suddenly became very frightened.

"What if there's a complication? What if there's something wrong with the baby?" she said as she began to cry.

"Sara, we're going to get through this…Okay?" he said.

She nodded.

He positioned her legs and was amazed that he could already see the head.

"I see the head!" he said excitedly.

She pushed with the contraction and gasped for air when it stopped.

"You can't stop Sara. You've got to push…"

She grabbed his hands for leverage this time as she pushed and then there was the slight swoosh and Grissom was grabbing the baby as it slipped onto the bed. He quickly wrapped it in a towel turning it over and patted it on the back. He worked to clear the airway and glanced at her when there was no sound. He quickly turned the baby over and stared at it.

"What's wrong?" she said.

He stared at the baby.

"Gil, what's wrong with the baby?" she said no longer caring that she was now in tears and reaching for the baby.

"Tell me why it's not crying?" she demanded with arms stretched out.

He looked at Sara and gulped down the lump in his throat.

"I was having a moment with my son," he said. He turned the small bundle around so that the baby now stared at her.

"He didn't cry," she said. "Is he okay?"

"Babies cry when their frightened or hungry or sad….he's just curious…see how he's staring at me."

He placed the baby in her arms.

Mother and son stared at one another.

"He's beautiful," she said. "He looks like you."

They heard the banging on the door but ignored it as Grissom sat down beside her and they stared at him.

"We had better come up with name," she said. "I'm tired of 'it'."

The banging persisted.

He sighed.

"I should get that," he said standing.

"Gil?"

He turned and looked at them.

"Thank you…for giving me a son," she said.

He smiled.

He opened the door and let in the paramedics. Brass stood there nervously.

"I heard your address on the scanner. Is she okay?" asked Brass.

"They're fine. It's a boy."

"A boy?" smiled Brass. "You delivered him?"

"Yes…I did."

"Didn't think you had it in you," said Brass as he shoved him aside and headed to the bedroom.

He waited a moment until the paramedics completed their initial check and then he came to stand near the bed.

"I have a grandson," he announced.

She smiled. She handed him to Brass and watched as he held him up close and talked with him.

"He didn't cry…just stared."

"He's going to be curious like his father….always looking at things," said Brass as he continued to smile at him.

Grissom walked in and took the baby from Brass.

She smiled as she watched him hold the baby.

She sighed.

"You know there's going to be a lot of paperwork to fill out at the hospital…admission forms, medical information, birth certificate….I'll do it," she said.

"I'll do it," he said with a smile.

Some paperwork was needed.

He would make sure this did not get lost.

Note from author:

That's it….I have no more. I started to write "The End" but then I thought I would let you decide….maybe a chapter every now and then when we need to see them happy and together…. I am getting geared up for a major trip coming up this month and so I have to focus on that for awhile. I am writing on two other stories and if I can find the time to finish one of them I will most assuredly post again…. In the meantime, keep happy thoughts of Sara and Grissom….have a wonderful May….I know I will. Take care! Penny


End file.
